Abnormality Falls: La tierra de lo imposible
by Inkizidor
Summary: Un pueblo en donde las personas con poderes sobrenaturales viven en paz verá su tranquilidad puesta patas arriba cuando Stanley Pines llegue con sus sobrinos, Mabel y Dipper, en busca de ayuda tras un desastroso incidente. Mabel, con el poder para crear cosas con su mente, y Dipper, que sólo puede anular dichas creaciones, iniciarán su nueva y aún más extraña vida en éste lugar.
1. Sobre los Pines

**Hola pequeños seres amantes del Twin Peaks versión cartoon. He tenido algunos problemas estableciendo la trama de éste fic, así que esto es el resultado de una semana entera de reescritura y repaso de la serie para mantener la fidelidad con las personalidades de los protagonistas.**

 **Por cierto, la idea del fic me llegó hace unos meses, pero no resultó como quería, de manera que la abandoné. Luego vi un fanart de cierto AU y que recuperé los ánimos para intentar mi idea de nuevo, pero con algunos cambios.**

 **Espero leer sus reviews para saber qué les parece y si desean que lo continúe.**

Entrada 00:

Sobre los Pines.

En los suburbios de Piedmont, California, los gemelos Dipper y Mabel Pines vivían con su tío Stanley, un anciano cascarrabias que se ganaba la vida vendiendo baratijas que supuestamente había recolectado durante sus viajes por el mundo. Algo que podría ponerse en tela de duda tomando en cuenta que la única vez que abandonó los Estados Unidos fue cuando lo arrestaron en la frontera con México. Al cual por cierto tenía prohibida la entrada desde 1988.

Los padres de los niños habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenían cuatro años. Stanley decidió hacerse cargo de ellos luego de que le dieran la noticia. Él era el hermano mayor de su padre, Shermie Pines, de manera que en buena parte se sentía culpable ya que creía que era trabajo del hermano mayor cuidar del más pequeño de la familia a pesar de llevar tantos años sin verse.

En todo caso, pasaron los años y los gemelos crecieron rodeados de la fantasía inventada de su tío Stan. El hombre hacía lo posible por darles lo que necesitaran, aunque su negocio estuviese yéndose a la ruina con cada día y la renta tanto del departamento como del local en el que había instalado su "Cueva del Misterio" no parara de hacerse más cara.

No obstante, Stan encontraría una solución a todos estos predicamentos cuando, tras apagar las velitas de su muffin de cumpleaños número siete, la pequeña Mabel hiciera aparecer un carruaje bañado en brillantina y atado a dos ponis de larga crin color arcoíris en medio de la estrecha sala de su departamento.

— ¡Santas barbacoas inglesas! — exclamó el viejo saltando hasta el otro extremo de la estancia.

Mabel, por su lado estaba completamente extasiada. Saltó hacia su carruaje sin pensárselo dos veces y dejó que los pequeños y adorables animales atados a éste la transportaran por el departamento mientras derribaban sillas y algunos otros objetos que se encontraran en su camino.

— ¡Abran paso a la princesa Mabel! — gritaba la niña a todo pulmón — ¡Dueña de todo el N°15 de Cleyton Hill!

Todavía sentado en el sofá, Dipper miraba confundido lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, así como también preguntándose en dónde estaba su deseo de cumpleaños. Rápidamente, se volteó hacia su tío, quien parecía seguir en shock, como si esperase a que éste le pudiera dar una explicación.

— ¿Por qué no se hizo realidad mi deseo? — preguntó Dipper con tono lastimero.

Stan apenas si entendía lo que estaba pasando, de manera que lo único que salió de su boca fueron un par de balbuceos sin sentido.

— Tal vez yo apagué más velitas que tú — dijo Mabel reapareciendo en su carruaje.

— No es justo — replicó Dipper enfurruñándose con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Está bien, podemos compartir mi deseo! — añadió la niña acercándose hacia donde estaba su hermano — ¡Sube!

Dipper mostró algo de renuencia en un principio, todavía molesto por no tener la bicicleta que había deseado, hasta que finalmente accedió a dar una o dos vueltas con su hermana. Sin embargo, tanto el carruaje como los ponis se desvanecieron en una lluvia de chispas de colores en el momento en el que Dipper los tocó, haciendo que Mabel rompiera en llanto desconsoladamente.

Stan seguía pegado a la pared, viendo todo aquello como si se tratara de una especie de show extraño.

"No… esto no puede ser…" pensaba atónito "¿Podría ser que ellos…?".

Pero, como si el espectáculo aún no hubiese acabado, el carruaje volvió a aparecer mágicamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Esta vez, Stan se lanzó a él antes de que cualquiera de los niños intentara moverse.

— ¡No tío Stan! — trató de frenarlo Mabel — ¡Va a desa…!

Las manos de Stan llegaron al carruaje sin que nada ocurriera. Acto seguido, el viejo comenzó a palmear tanto el vehículo como a los animales sin dejar de emitir gruñidos de aprobación como si se tratara de un crítico evaluando una pieza de arte.

— ¿Qué pasa tío Stan? — preguntó Dipper mirando con curiosidad lo que su tío estaba haciendo.

— Mantente atrás, hijo — respondió Stan poniendo una mano entre él y el carruaje — Estoy comprobando algo.

— ¿Por qué no desapareció cuando lo tocaste, tío Stan? — preguntó Mabel ahora.

El anciano se puso de pie y empezó a rascarse el mentón con semblante reflexivo.

— No estoy muy seguro — dijo forzando sus neuronas para que trabajaran más rápido — Cielo ¿puedes pensar en alguna otra cosa?

Mabel inclinó la cabeza confundida.

— ¿Otra cosa?

— Sí, piensa en algo que te gustaría tener ahora — se explicó Stan — Un gatito o una muñeca… lo que sea.

La pequeña meditó por unos segundos hasta que, en medio de una corriente de purpurina multicolor, se materializara una barra de chocolate de tamaño adulto. Los tres Pines exhalaron con sorpresa y se acercaron con cuidado al enorme caramelo. El primero en tomar un trozo y morderlo fue Stan, comprobando que era un auténtico chocolate con almendras de primera categoría.

— ¡Por las barbas de mi tía, está delicioso! — dijo con admiración mientras se terminaba de comer el pedazo de chocolate — ¡Es simplemente increíble!

Mabel procedió a morder la barra directamente sin usar las manos. Sus ojos se llenaron de luz tras darse cuenta de que sabía exactamente como se lo había imaginado. Las almendras crujían entre sus dientes y el chocolate bailaba en su paladar mientras se derretía suavemente.

Entonces, tal y como lo había hecho el carruaje la primera vez, el chocolate gigante desapareció en una lluvia de brillitos de colores. Dipper tenía una mano estirada hacia donde alguna vez estuvo el delicioso monumento y gimió decepcionado.

— ¡Dipper! — lo reprendió Mabel — ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— Yo-yo sólo quería… — empezó a disculparse el otro atropelladamente.

— ¡Hey, tranquilos! — intervino Stan colocando una mano sobre el hombro de ambos — Mabel, estoy seguro que Dipper no lo hizo a propósito ¿Verdad, muchacho?

Dipper asintió afligido con la cabeza.

— ¿Ves? — Continuó mirando a Mabel — Él sólo quería probar algo de ése chocolate y jugar contigo.

— Pero ¿por qué desaparecieron sólo cuando Dipper los tocó? — preguntó la niña.

— Y ¿cómo es que Mabel puede hacer esas cosas? — secundó Dipper.

Stan se quedó viendo a sus rostros expectantes sin saber qué responderles. La verdad era que sólo podía atañérselo a alguna cosa mágica que él no comprendía, sin embargo, había algo que de lo que sí estaba seguro.

Tenían una gran oportunidad en las manos.

— Escuchen — dijo el anciano levantando a sus sobrinos en brazos — En vez de preocuparnos por tonterías, deberíamos pensar en lo que esto significa para nosotros.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió Dipper sin terminar de entender lo que su tío trataba de decirles.

— Hablo de que esto cambiará nuestras vidas — sonrió Stan emocionado — Ya verán, a partir de ahora las cosas sólo apuntarán a mejor.

Y de ése modo Stan decidió darle un nuevo enfoque a su estrategia de negocios. Primero que nada, se deshizo del montón de chatarra inútil que tenía amontonada en la tienda y la reemplazó con las creaciones que Mabel había hecho para él. Animales híbridos encerrados en jaulas de cristal, artefactos misteriosos cuyo aspecto resultaba indescifrable, extrañas plantas con frutos comestibles que provocaban todo tipo de reacciones, accesorios con efectos increíbles y toda clase de locuras.

Además, tenían una atracción especial que cambiaban cada semana para atraer a nuevos clientes. Cuando llegaba el domingo, Dipper se encargaba de hacerla desaparecer con un simple toque. Listo para que la próxima ocupara su lugar.

Empero, por alguna razón que Stan nunca les explicó a los niños, la familia comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro después de que el negocio empezara a crecer. Cambiaban de ciudad cada cuatro o cinco meses, convirtiendo a la "Caverna del Misterio" en la "Caravana del Misterio". Esto por supuesto afectaba al estilo de vida de los gemelos, quienes prácticamente no tenían nada de tiempo para convivir con sus compañeros de clase cada vez que se mudaban. Además, su tío les había impuesto la regla de nunca usar sus poderes en público.

Mabel se las había arreglado para adaptarse a los nuevos ambientes y no tardaba mucho en hacer amigos gracias a su encanto natural. Dipper, por el contrario, era más lento e inseguro, quedando opacado por su hermana y recluyéndose a una vida dedicada a descubrir el origen de sus poderes. Leía toda clase de libros sobre temas paranormales y en continuas ocasiones exploraba los lugares que la gente rodeaba de leyendas urbanas. Sobra decir que esto lo metía en más de un problema con la policía local y con su tío, quien lo exhortaba continuamente a no llamar la atención.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta mantener la nariz lejos de donde no te llaman? — lo reprendía Stan mientras conducía de regreso a su departamento en Georgetown, Seattle.

Lo habían llamado de la escuela luego de que sorprendieran a Dipper dentro de un edificio que planeaban demoler en unos días.

— Y en cuanto a ti Mabel — agregó el anciano mirando hacia el asiento trasero por el retrovisor — ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlo?

— Parecía divertido — respondió la niña creando un collar con cuentas de diferentes formas y colores — Todos decían que un fantasma estaba viviendo en uno de los salones vacíos.

Stan bufó con fastidio ante la respuesta de su sobrina.

— Perfecto, ahora tú también crees en esas tonterías.

— Bueno, nosotros existimos ¿no? — replicó Dipper mirando por la ventana con enfado.

— Eso es diferente — le espetó Stan.

— ¿De qué forma? — insistió Dipper — Digo, Mabel tiene el poder para crear un planeta entero con sólo pensarlo.

— Tendría océanos de cocoa — comentó la gemela sonriendo alegremente hacia la nada.

— ¿Por qué entonces algo como los fantasmas y demás fenómenos no podrían existir? — continuó el chico.

— De acuerdo, en ése caso respóndeme tú esta pregunta —dijo Stan con tranquilidad — Si esas cosas son reales ¿por qué la gente sigue dudando de ellas?

— Tal vez porque se esconden como nosotros — contestó Mabel.

Dipper le lanzó una mirada triunfal a su tío, quien rodó los ojos con enfado y continuó conduciendo. Los niños ya habían cumplido doce años y aunque seguían siendo muy jóvenes, demostraban ser bastante más observadores que el resto. En buena parte podría deberse a la influencia de Stan, quien siempre lucía una astucia sorprendente para arreglar cada problema que se le presentaba. No obstante, el anciano encontraba la curiosidad de su sobrino particularmente problemática.

En la de menos y terminaría encontrando algo innecesario.

— En todo caso, más te vale que esta sea la última vez que recibo una llamada como esta de la policía o de la escuela — concluyó Stan — Lo mismo va para ti Mabel.

— Entendido — respondió la niña.

Dipper nada más soltó un suspiro agotado como respuesta, cosa que Stan sabía podía significar tanto "sí" como "no". Lo más probable fuera que siguiese intentando meterse a lugares peligrosos en el futuro, después de todo, no había forma en la que pudiese estarlo vigilando todo el tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que el sentido del peligro del niño y su cerebro le ayudaran a discernir cuando estuviese yendo demasiado lejos antes de que algo verdaderamente malo le ocurriera.

"¿De quién habrá salido tan aventurero?" pensaba Stan con cansancio antes de que una leve chispa iluminara su duda, haciendo que se le amargara más el humor "Ah… por supuesto".

Al llegar al departamento (una pieza mucho más alegre y espaciosa que la que solían tener en Piedmont) Stan dejó a los niños viendo la tele por un momento para revisar la caravana. Se las había arreglado para comprar un remolque en el que pudiera acomodar las atracciones más interesantes y que permitiera a los clientes moverse sin problemas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cobrar por la entrada, y si alguien llevaba cámara le cobraba un extra por las fotografías. Por su supuesto, también les pedía a los clientes que dejaran sus mochilas y demás equipaje en la puerta para asegurarse de que no se robaran nada, además de que siempre los hacía mostrar sus bolsillos antes de salir.

En eso que entraba al estacionamiento, se encontró con que había alguien esperando sentado junto a la puerta del remolque. Incluso si estaba en una posición inferior a la suya, Stan podía ver que era bastante más alto que él. Tenía un cabello color heno seco algo revoltoso y la piel acaramelada. Su nariz era puntiaguda, usaba un abrigo sencillo color café moca con una bufanda dorada opaco alrededor del cuello, lo cual no se veía raro a pesar de estar casi en verano puesto que Seattle era bastante frío la mayor parte del año.

Lo que llamó especialmente la atención del anciano con respecto al desconocido era el parche negro que cubría su ojo derecho, además de que el izquierdo era de un intenso color miel con la pupila ligeramente alargada hacia los polos. Al divisar a Stan, el sujeto se levantó con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando de paso su larga estatura resaltada por su complexión esbelta.

— Oh vaya, por un momento pensé que había llegado tarde — dijo éste rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con torpeza humilde.

Tenía un acento melodioso y risueño que a Stan no le resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, se notaba que hablaba el inglés de manera fluida.

— Lamento decepcionarlo amigo, pero por hoy ya estamos cerrados — dijo el anciano sonriendo como un buen hombre de negocios — Regrese mañana y le daremos un descuento.

Eso último no iba en serio pero ni de broma.

— No puede ser — gimió el desconocido con tristeza — Tengo que atender algunos asuntos mañana temprano y partir a Chicago en cuanto termine…

La cara de decepción de aquel sujeto era justo lo que Stan estaba esperando. Mabel podía ser capaz de crear un universo entero si le daba la gana, pero él tenía algo sin duda más valioso: el poder para atraer dinero.

— ¿Le digo algo? Usted se ve como un sujeto que realmente aprecia estas cosas — dijo Stan palmeando al parchado en el hombro.

— ¿En serio? — sonrió el otro con entusiasmo.

— Por supuesto que sí — asintió el anciano — ¿Qué le parece un tour exclusivo por la Caravana del Misterio? Con su debido costo, naturalmente.

— ¡Desde luego! — aceptó el desconocido — El dinero no será un problema, usted sólo ponga el precio.

"Carta blanca ¿eh?" sonrió Stan para sus adentros "Música para mis oídos".

— Excelente ¿comenzamos?

— Claro este… em…

— Stanley — sonrió el anciano — Pero me puede decir Stan.

Y así, abriendo la puerta del remolque, Stan comenzó a darle un recorrido rimbombante al desconocido, quien miraba con su ojo maravillado las curiosas creaciones de Mabel. Las pequeñas quimeras que dormían en las jaulas de cristal abrían los ojos con somnolencia ante el repentino ruido que interrumpía su siesta para luego volver a cerrarlos desinteresadamente.

— Y como podrás ver aquí tenemos a nuestra atracción principal — dijo Stan exhibiendo teatralmente un pequeño pedestal al fondo del remolque sobre el cual flotaba una esfera emplumada que despedía luz propia.

— ¿Qué es? — inquirió expectante el desconocido.

— Ya verás — respondió Stan tomando una linterna para iluminar al objeto.

Unos segundos después, la esfera se desenvolvió en una graciosa ave de alas esponjas que liberaban una fragancia fresca y mentolada. La criaturilla se posó sobre el pedestal y comenzó a cantar una melodía nostálgica con una voz celestial.

— Es algo que me gusta llamar "El pájaro ángel" — dijo Stan con tono enigmático — El asiático que me la vendió dijo haberla encontrado en un templo antiguo olvidado en las cumbres del Tíbet. Es probable que tenga siglos, incluso milenios, existiendo y sólo despierta cuando es expuesto a una luz intensa.

— Wooow — exhaló el parchado con suma admiración — Es maravilloso.

— Vaya que lo es — asintió Stan apagando la linterna para que el animal volviera a su estado invernal — Pero bueno, creo que con esto podemos dar por terminado nuestro recorrido.

— Se lo agradezco tanto — dijo el otro estrechando la mano del anciano con emoción — Fue incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado.

— Me alegra que lo disfrutara — sonrió Stan orgulloso — Ahora, con respecto al precio…

— ¡O-oh sí! — dijo el otro poniéndose repentinamente nervioso — ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos?

Stan casi se va de espaldas al escuchar las cifras exorbitantes que el otro le proponía.

"¡Me he pegado la lotería!" celebraba dentro de sí.

— Bu-bueno — sonrió el anciano tratando de mantener la compostura — Ya que ha demostrado ser un hombre con tanta sensibilidad por las pequeñas maravillas de mi colección, supongo que puedo darle un precio especial… ¿Qué tal unos doscientos cincuenta?

El parchado accedió felizmente y mientras sacaba una cartera de cuero color carne unida a su cinturón por una cadena de oro, Mabel apareció de golpe en la puerta del remolque corriendo hacia donde su tío se encontraba.

— ¡Tío Stan, se me ocurrió algo para nuestra próxima atra…! — decía la niña llena de emoción hasta que notó la presencia del otro hombre.

Los dos adultos se giraron hacia la pequeña de forma mecánica. El más anciano le estaba haciendo señas para que cerrara la boca, mientras que el otro se le quedó viendo como si acabase de encontrar un hada.

— Ah… Hola… — dijo Mabel sonriendo tímidamente al desconocido.

— ¡Ajajaa! — rio Stan ruidosamente mientras llevaba a Mabel afuera — Vamos Cielo, ya te he dicho que no debes entrar a la Caravana cuando hay clientes.

— No, no se preocupe — dijo el otro sonriendo amablemente — No tenía idea de que tuviera una hija.

Stan frenó de golpe y asumió una postura algo tensa tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Eh… en realidad, ella es mi sobrina… — comenzó a explicarse el anciano.

— Soy Mabel — saludó la niña interrumpiéndolo.

El hombre del abrigo sonrió con encanto y le ofreció una amplia reverencia, cosa que se veía especialmente teatral en alguien de su estatura.

— Encantado, Mabel — dijo éste — Mi nombre es Bill. Bill Cipher y debo decir que tienes mucha suerte de vivir con alguien con una colección tan interesante como tu tío.

La niña le extendió una sonrisa radiante mientras codeaba con simpatía al anciano, el cual sólo podía sentirse aliviado de aquello no hubiese salido mal. Bill por su parte sacó dos billetes se cien dólares y otro de cincuenta para entregárselos a Stan, después, sacó de su abrigo un paleta con forma de estrella y se la ofreció a Mabel.

— Fue un placer haber venido — dijo mientras la niña tomaba el caramelo y empezaba a comérselo felizmente — Y me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos.

— El placer fue todo nuestro — decía Stan complacido de haber hecho tan buen negocio mientras los tres abandonaban el remolque — Espero tengamos suerte y nos visite de nuevo.

— Oh, seguro que lo haré — repuso Bill dándole un apretón de manos antes de marcharse — Posiblemente crucemos caminos en el momento menos esperado.

Y con eso dicho, el hombre se giró sobre sus talones con gracia y salió del estacionamiento a paso elegante.

— Que hombre tan simpático — dijo Mabel comiéndose su paleta — Aunque su sentido de la moda es un poco… meh.

— Seguro que es un ricachón excéntrico que tira dinero por cualquier tontería — dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros — Como sea, volvamos adentro y escuchemos esa idea tuya para nuestra próxima atracción.

Mabel puso una expresión visionaria.

— Estoy pensando en "La jungla y marcianos".

— Me gusta cómo se oye — dijo Stan.

* * *

Aquella noche, tras apagar la tele luego de un maratón de "Lucha de Bebés", Stan se encaminó a la cocina para tomar un bocadillo antes de dormir. Cuando pasó frente a la habitación de los niños, notó que había una pequeña luz saliendo de allí. El anciano torció el gesto y entró de golpe, encontrándose con Dipper sentado en la cama leyendo bajo la luz de una lamparita. El chico dio un salto ante la repentina intrusión de su tío y cerró el libro con la cara pálida.

— ¡Ca-casi me das un infarto! — le espetó susurrando con enfado.

— ¿Qué haces despierto todavía? — preguntó Stan ignorando la reacción de su sobrino — Mañana tienen que ir a la escuela.

— Yo… — respondió Dipper dubitativamente — Estoy vigilando que Mabel no tenga pesadillas.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Stan como si hubiese escuchado mal.

Dipper suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a explicarse.

— Desde hace unos meses, cuando tiene pesadillas, Mabel crea cosas estando dormida. Así que me quedo despierto para encargarme de ellas y que no estén molestando en la mañana.

— ¿Y cómo es que hasta ahora me vengo enterando de esto? — le increpó Stan con recelo.

— No son muy grandes y no creí que hiciera falta mencionarlo.

— ¿Mabel lo sabe?

— No quería preocuparla, así que tampoco le dije.

Stan soltó un gruñido mientras cambiaba la vista hacia Mabel.

— Y entonces ¿te quedas despierto toda la noche haciendo guardia? — inquirió menos enojado.

— No, sólo hasta las doce.

El anciano cabeceó de manera condescendiente y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

— La próxima vez no te guardes estas cosas — y justo antes de irse, agregó — Buenas noches, muchacho.

— Buenas noches.

Una vez que se hubo alejado de la habitación, Stan se dirigió a la cocina, sacó un sándwich de la nevera y comenzó devorarlo con parsimonia. Cada vez que le daba una mordida pensaba en que, desde hacía ya un tiempo, su sobrino había estado pasando noches en vela cuidando de su hermana mientras él roncaba tranquilamente sin saberlo. Empero, lo que más le molestaba, por ponerlo de algún modo, era que el niño nunca se lo había dicho. Era como si en su mente la idea de compartirle alguna inquietud estuviera descartada, aunque no podía culparlo. Él llevaba varios años callándose las respuestas de varias preguntas que con el tiempo comprendieron que él jamás les respondería.

Tal vez, sin querer, había perdido la confianza de sus sobrinos.

"Bueno, es un precio bajo supongo" pensó mientras concluía que ése sándwich no estaba tan delicioso como esperaba.

Entonces, un estruendo repentino hizo que el edificio entero se estremeciera hasta sus cimientos. El anciano apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando vio que el suelo, las paredes y el techo se agrietaban gradualmente, provocando que la estructura se desmoronara con casa segundo. Fue ahí cuando Stan vio que una serie de raíces colosales, dotadas de ojos y manos, salían de todas partes y se elevaban hacia el cielo destruyendo el edificio mientras el rugido de un monstruo hacía vibrar el aire.

Stan saltó hasta una de las ramas, sujetándose con esfuerzo debido al movimiento errático y descontrolado de las mismas, hasta que logró conseguir la estabilidad suficiente como para contemplar el escenario imposible que se estaba desarrollando.

El edificio entero estaba en ruinas y en su lugar crecía una abominación que a primera vista parecía un árbol, pero que tras una segunda mirada, no podía ser descrito como otra cosa que un engendro inconcebible. Su cuerpo, que sólo era un tronco amorfo provisto de una boca gigante que chillaba estruendosamente, estaba repleto de múltiples extremidades que brotaban una tras otra. Alrededor del mismo, volaban toda clase de criaturas con formas grotescas que atacaban a los inquilinos y transeúntes que intentaban escapar de aquella locura.

No obstante, el corazón de Stan dio un vuelco terrible cuando, al mirar más cerca del tronco, encontró a Dipper aferrándose a su cama. Esta había sido atrapada por los brazos del gigantesco monstruo mientras las abominaciones aladas intentaban atacar al niño explotando en nubes de colores cuando entraban en contacto con él.

"Espera un segundo…" pensó aterrado al ver aquello "Eso quiere decir que la responsable de esto es…".

Las sospechas del anciano se confirmaron al ver que en la parte más alta de todo ése desastre estaba la cama de Mabel balanceándose peligrosamente en el aire.

"¿Por qué Dipper no hace que todo esto desaparezca de una vez?" se preguntaba Stan hasta que, tras analizar la situación, comprendió que sería la peor de las ideas.

Si el monstruo se desvanecía, él, Dipper y Mabel caerían de una altura que sólo les traería la muerte.

En ése momento, una de las aberraciones voladoras se lanzó hacia Stan con la intención de atraparlo, pero el anciano logró asestarle un puñetazo y someterla a su dominio. Acto seguido, montó sobre el lomo de aquel monstruo y lo obligó a obedecerle mientras lo hacía volar a través de los brazos de la bestia gigante. Lo primero que debía hacer era recuperar a Mabel y luego recoger a Dipper con cuidado para desvanecer al "Árbol demoníaco".

— ¡Vamos, vuela pajarraco del infierno! — exclamó Stan tirando de las antenas fibrosas que salían de la cabeza de la criatura.

El monstruo se proyectó hacia arriba mientras era perseguido por sus congéneres, quienes estaban dispuestos a capturar a Stan con sus garras y pinzas. El anciano, sin embargo, los eludía haciéndolos estrellarse contra los brazos del árbol sin perder la trayectoria. Finalmente, llegó hasta la cima, en donde pudo ver a Mabel todavía durmiendo como si nada estuviese pasando.

— ¡Tranquila Cielo, tu tío va en camino! — gritó lanzando a su montura en picada hacia la niña.

Con muy poco tiempo para eludir los brazos de la abominación que estaba empezando a machacar los edificios de los alrededores, Stan tomó a su nieta y comenzó a descender dando círculos alrededor del tronco. En el trayecto se dio cuenta de que Mabel no estaba dormida, aunque tampoco parecía estar muy bien. Sudaba frío, tenía el rostro pálido y gemía de dolor como si estuviese enferma. Stan creyó que esa debía ser la razón por la cual estaba creando semejantes monstruosidades, pero a falta de tiempo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en buscar a Dipper y ponerle fin a esa pesadilla.

Tomando el control de la criatura voladora con una mano y con la otra sujetando a Mabel, Stan fijó el curso hacia donde se encontraba su otro nieto. El niño apenas si lograba sostenerse mientras su cama daba volteretas en el aire. Una vez que hubo llegado a cierta distancia, Stan comenzó a darle instrucciones.

— ¡Dipper!

— ¡Auxilio tío Stan! — gritaba alarmado.

— ¡Escúchame, tienes que soltarte cuando te dé la señal!

— ¡No puedo!

— ¡Claro que puedes!

— ¡NO! — chilló Dipper muerto de miedo — ¡CUANDO TOQUE ESA COSA LOS TRES CAERÉMOS!

— ¡Dipper! — dijo Stan sintiendo que perdía la capacidad para seguir maniobrando al animal — ¡Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero tienes que hacerlo! ¡Por favor, sólo por esta vez, confía en mí!

Sin tener la oportunidad de responder, Dipper se dio cuenta de que sus manos ya no podían más y que estaba comenzando caer rápidamente hacia el pavimento. Stan reaccionó casi que por inercia; maniobró al ser volador con todo lo que tenía y, apretando sus piernas a los costados del monstruo mientras liberaba su otro brazo, atrapó al niño en el aire y lo subió a su espalda.

— ¡Sujétate! — le dijo sintiendo que el chico le clavaba las uñas.

El brazo tembloroso de Stan apenas si logró corregir la trayectoria del aberrante pájaro como para no estrellarse de lleno. No obstante, no pudo elevarse lo suficiente y derrapó contra la agrietada carretera hasta chocar con un buzón del correo. El anciano cayó deshecho al suelo con los niños en brazos y sintiendo más que nunca el peso de los años.

Dipper tocó al ave monstruosa para que desapareciera y se quedó mirando con temor hacia la abominación que destruía la ciudad.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — preguntó.

— No lo sé, Mabel está despierta pero parece que algo le sucede — respondió Stan sentándose con dificultad.

Dipper se acercó para ver más de cerca a su hermana, sintiendo que la impotencia lo invadía al verla sufrir de esa manera y sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer, por lo que a falta de opciones, el chico colocó una mano sobre su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Al instante, un chorro de chispas multicolor salió volando del contacto, haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

— Pero… — balbuceó desorientada.

— ¿Qué…? — siguió Dipper.

— ¿ …wafles belgas acaba de pasar? — terminó Stan.

Incorporándose como pudo, Mabel le echó una mirada a su alrededor completamente confundida por el infierno en el que el vecindario se había convertido.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó asustada — ¿Tío Stan, qué es todo esto?

Stan abrazó a su sobrina con cuidado y le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

— Nada que no se pueda arreglar, Cielo — dijo volviéndose hacia Dipper con una expresión severa — ¿Verdad muchacho?

Dipper no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío trepándole por la espalda cuando comprendió de lo que su tío estaba hablando. Volvió la vista hacia el "Árbol demoníaco" y tragó saliva ante la perspectiva de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Claro, pan comido… — asintió el chico sin poder esconder el temblor de su voz a la hora de dirigirse hacia el tronco del monstruo.

— Dipper ¿a dónde…? — iba a detenerlo Mabel cuando su tío la interrumpió con total tranquilidad.

— Déjalo, él puede hacerlo.

Los dos se quedaron contemplando el avance de chico, quien lentamente comenzaba a mover sus piernas más rápido hasta que, sin darse cuenta, corría con el grito al aire en dirección a la gigantesca criatura. Una vez que la distancia entre ambos se hubo reducido a unos cuantos centímetros, Dipper apretó su puño con fuerza y arremetió furiosamente contra el tronco, haciendo que éste explotara en una lluvia de polvo brillante que bañó la ciudad entera.

Los esbirros voladores, confundidos por aquel acontecimiento, se dispersaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. De ése modo, el pandemónium que había durado unos cuantos minutos se desvaneció dejando varios edificios en ruinas y decenas de patrullas y camiones de bomberos yendo de un lado al otro mientras las autoridades se preguntaban qué clase de guerra se había desatado allí.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Stan había aparcado el auto en un supermercado que atendía las veinticuatro horas. Compró unos bocadillos, una lata de cerveza y dos jugos de manzana. Mientras pagaba vio que en un televisor apostado sobre la puerta del local se transmitía un boletín en vivo en el que un reportero caminaba por las calles destruidas de Georgetown. Al entrevistar a los testigos, se dio cuenta de que todos contaban una versión diferente de la historia. Unos decían que fueron alienígenas, otros que se trató de un ataque terrorista, un pulpo gigante, robots luchando entre ellos, robots peleando contra pulpos gigantes, robots alienígenas luchando contra pulpos gigantes terroristas…

Al final, nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había sucedido, y en lo personal, Stan lo prefería así. Salió del establecimiento y colocó las cosas en el asiento del copiloto. Los niños dormían apiñados mutuamente en el asiento de atrás y Stanley se quedó afuera bebiéndose su cerveza mientras dejaba que el frío de la madrugada lo despabilara.

Luego de confirmar que el remolque había quedado destruido, Stan buscó la caja fuerte entre los escombros del edificio y subió a los niños al auto, el cual por suerte había salido ileso, y aceleró con dirección a cualquier parte. Mientras abandonaban Seattle, Mabel comenzó a enfermarse de nuevo, aunque afortunadamente sólo hizo falta que Dipper la sostuviera de la mano para impedir que volviera a suceder algo como lo de antes. Con esto en mente, Stan les indicó que tendrían que mantenerse el uno cerca del otro hasta que encontraran una solución.

Ahora estaban en Portland, Oregón, sin saber hacia dónde ir o qué hacer. Si bien todavía tenían una cantidad de dinero decente, lo que de verdad importaba era atender la enfermedad de Mabel. Stan sabía que no podía esperar que los gemelos estuvieran juntos todo el día y que acudir a un médico sería inútil dado que aquello era una cuestión mágica. Dicho de otro modo, sus opciones se reducían a una sola y desagradable respuesta.

Lanzando un improperio entre dientes, Stan arrojó la lata de cerveza vacía al basurero y colocó algunas monedas en el teléfono público que se encontraba frente a la tienda.

— Vamos, responde… — gruñía con exasperación mientras escuchaba el tono de timbrado repetirse continuamente — Sé que estás despierto viendo las noticias, toma el teléfono y…

— ¿Hola? — dijo una voz ronca de un hombre desde el otro lado de la línea. Sonaba desconfiado.

— Soy yo Ford — dijo Stan sin entusiasmo.

— ¿Stanley? — inquirió el otro evidentemente sorprendido, aunque no emocionado — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

— Como si me importara — le espetó el anciano — Estabas viendo las noticias ¿no es cierto?

Una breve pausa.

— ¿Qué con eso?

— Escucha ¿recuerdas a los hijos de Shermie? — comenzó a explicar Stanley.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? — saltó Ford desorientado — ¿Shermie tenía hijos?

Tratando de no perder los estribos, Stan se frotó el entrecejo y continuó con su explicación.

— Sí, cerebrito. Han estado bajo mi cuidado desde hace ocho años.

Otra pausa.

— Cielos… yo… me siento como un…

— "Idiota" — dijo Stan finalizado la frase — Lo sé, deberías sentirte peor, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Ford emitió un gruñido de enfado, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y continuar con la conversación.

— En todo caso ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente tú…?

— Hay algo con estos niños — lo interrumpió Stan con brusquedad — Son como tú.

Una tercera pausa.

— No puede ser…

— Lo mismo dije yo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

— Cinco años.

— ¡¿Cinco años!? — Ford reaccionó como si le hubiesen dicho que la Tierra se iba a acabar en tres segundos — ¡Stanley! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme algo tan importante?

— Lo siento, se me olvidó — soltó Stan con sorna — Después de todo, ni siquiera te dignaste a aparecer en el funeral de Shermie. No pensé que te fuera a importar lo que pasara con sus niños, de los cuales no sabías nada hasta hoy.

Una cuarta pausa.

— Stanley, te estás sobrepasando — le dijo Ford con tono hostil.

— Dime eso cuando algo de lo que diga sea mentira — replicó Stan sin hacerle caso — Pero esa no es la razón por la que te estoy llamando.

— ¿Entonces?

— Mabel, la hija de Shermie, está enferma.

— Y debo asumir que no es una enfermedad cualquiera ¿cierto? — confirmó Ford.

— Quién sabe — soltó Stanley mirando hacia el coche — Depende de qué tan corriente sea para una niña de doce años convertir un par de cuadras en una zona de guerra.

— Espera… no me digas que… — dijo Ford con incredulidad.

— Sí, ella fue la que provocó el desastre de Seattle

Un sonido de golpes y objetos cayendo comenzaron a salir de la bocina, haciendo que Stan mirara con recelo al aparato. Al cabo de unos segundos, Ford regresó sonando extrañamente agitado. Al parecer, la noticia lo había sorprendido lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer desde donde fuese que estuviera sentado.

— Stanley… — dijo sin aliento — ¿Qué clase de poderes tienen esos niños?

— Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos — respondió el otro.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ford sonando sorprendido — ¿Cómo que llegar?

— Eres el único que puede descubrir lo que le pasa a mi sobrina — aclaró Stan usando su tono más serio — Y la única forma de que puedas atenderla como es debido es yendo hasta donde tú te encuentras ¿no es así?

— Es cierto, pero… — asintió Ford algo inseguro — ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

— Si lo supiera ya estaría conduciendo hacia allá.

— Entiendo, te daré las indicaciones ¿En dónde se encuentran?

— En las afueras de Portland, saliendo por la 205.

— Bien…

Una vez que hubo apuntado las señas para llegar a su nuevo destino, Stanley colgó sin despedirse y subió al auto. La mañana lo sorprendió conduciendo por la interestatal entre un océano de pinos que parecían tragarse el ruido del motor mientras pasaba a través de su inmensidad oscura. Dipper fue el primero en despertarse cuando el sol comenzó a elevarse suavemente por encima de la masa arbórea.

— ¿Tío Stan? — preguntó mirando a su alrededor con extrañez — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Buenos días, campeón — lo saludó el anciano pasándole un jugo y un pastelillo de crema — Estamos al noroeste, en Oregón.

Dipper tomó los bocadillos al tiempo que giraba la cabeza con curiosidad.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

— Pues… — iba a decirle Stan antes de que algo lo interrumpiera — Ah, mira a la derecha. Ahí está tu respuesta.

El chico se asomó por la ventanilla con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba cansado y le pesaba el cuerpo. La noche anterior se le figuraba como un sueño lejano y el mar de árboles teñidos de la mística vibra matinal lo hacía pensar que seguía soñando. Cuando bajó el cristal, la fresca briza húmeda lo ayudó a despabilarse y entonces lo vio.

Por encima de los pinos, como un centinela que brillaba con el fulgor del sol naciente, estaba una torre de agua que contemplaba impávida a los viajeros que entraban a sus dominios. Sobre la misma, con letras vistosas y claras, se podía leer el siguiente nombre:

"Abnormality Falls".

 **Continuará.**

 **Por fin. Luego de horas y horas de pensar en la manera correcta de escribir el primer capítulo, al fin lo conseguí.**

 **Como sea. Que esta historia continúe depende enteramente de ustedes, ya que me tomó mucho esfuerzo escribir esto y creo que cada capítulo será igual, por lo que si no pega no tendrá sentido que me esfuerce en balde.**

 **Ahora un juego: Los reto a descubrir qué clase de poder tiene Ford.**

 **Sin más que decir, los espero en las reviews.**

 **Inkizidor, fuera.**


	2. El País de las mentiras

**Bueno, para suerte de los que disfrutaron el primer capítulo…**

 **¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SIGUIENTE!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews. Honestamente, esperaba que esto no funcionara, pero veo que mis horas de reescritura valieron la pena. Ahora bien, éste capítulo viene cargado, como el anterior, así que asegúrense de tener tiempo porque tendrán lectura para rato.**

 **Para los que intentaron adivinar cuál era el poder de Ford, gracias por participar. Aunque JyhVrihl fue quien estuvo más cerca. A los demás, gracias por el A-Pollo.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulo que éste renglón de cierre de preámbulo, lets do this shit.**

Entrada 01:

El país de las mentiras.

El frío viento matutino que se colaba a través de la ventana por la cual Dipper observaba la carretera despertó a Mabel con un gélido abrazo. Los ojos desorientados de la niña parpadearon un par de veces hasta que lograron enfocar la hora que marcada el reloj del estéreo.

7:45 am.

— Dipper — musitó creando una manta esponjosa en la que se enrolló haciéndose un ovillo — Cierra la ventana…

Al escucharla, el chico se giró hacia ella con el cabello enmarañado por el viento y los ojos remarcados de ojeras.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó.

— Con frío… — respondió Mabel casi sin mover los labios — La ventana…

— Vamos, ya es hora de levantarse, Mabel — le dijo Stan viendo que esta había recuperado el control de sus poderes — Les compré pastelillos de crema y jugo de manzana para que tengan algo en el estómago mientras llegamos.

— ¿Llegar a dónde? — preguntó la niña con los ojos cerrados.

— Llegar a aquí — respondió Dipper desvaneciendo la manta mientras llevaba a su hermana hasta la ventana.

La fuerte briza hizo que Mabel sintiera el rostro ligeramente entumecido. El sol flotaba sobre un despejado cielo azul al que los pinos trataban de alcanzar con sus copas puntiagudas. Más adelante, en un valle salpicado de árboles florales y suaves colinas, Mabel alcanzó a ver una serie de estructuras que la hicieron pensar que seguía medio dormida. No obstante, después de frotarse los ojos, se dio cuenta de que su vista no la estaba engañando.

Era como si todas las "Caravanas del Misterio" del mundo hubiesen ido a parar allí. Los edificios tenían fachadas de colores llamativos, los escaparates lucían artículos de lo más ocurrentes y los letreros con luces anunciaban todo tipo de atracciones rocambolescas. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que vestía de manera disparatada; siniestras capuchas rojas, prendas de colores y estilos variados que no combinaban en lo absoluto y disfraces que los hacían ver como salidos de una película Sci-Fy de los 70's.

En cada esquina había una _Librería de los Horrores_ o un _Salón del Inexplicable Arthy_ , incluso los restaurantes tenían un tema sobrenatural como _La bóveda del Hambre de Greasy._ Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era la cantidad de turistas que a tan tempranas horas del día ya estaban abarrotando las calles y locales del pueblo.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamó Mabel con sus ojos destellando intensamente — Es como si el pueblo entero fuera una atracción.

— De hecho, lo es — dijo Stan deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo — "Abnormality Falls: La tierra de lo imposible" así es como se ha vendido durante años.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca oímos de él? — preguntó Mabel.

— Las atracciones de carretera no son populares entre los jóvenes de hoy — le explicó el anciano alcanzándole los bocadillos — Esto es algo más para gente de mi edad y extranjeros con mucho dinero y pocas luces.

— ¿Piensas volver a crear la _Caravana del Misterio_ aquí? — inquirió Dipper arreglándose el cabello.

Stan soltó como respuesta una larga e irónica carcajada que terminó en una tos carrasposa.

— Ay mi tráquea… Erm… No, aunque no sería mala idea — dijo entrando a un camino rural — La verdad es que hay algo de lo que necesito hablarles.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas ante el cambio de tono de su tío.

— Verán, resulta que hay alguien que conozco viviendo en éste sitio — se explicó Stanley — Es una persona que podría ayudarnos con la… emm… el problema de Mabel.

Una bombilla se encendió en el cerebro de Dipper.

— Espera, espera. Cuando hablas de una persona que puede ayudarnos ¿te refieres a alguien como… nosotros?

— Más o menos — respondió Stan mostrando renuencia.

Tanto Mabel como Dipper tardaron un par de segundos en asimilar el impacto de la noticia. Permanecieron enmudecidos y con los ojos clavados sobre el anciano como si le hubiesen crecido cuernos en la cara.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, tío Stan? — inquirió Mabel siendo la primera en romper el silencio — ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

Escuchar aquello hizo que el viejo pusiera una mueca de irritación.

— No creo que "amigo" sea la palabra correcta, Cielo — respondió — Sólo digamos que es alguien con quien solía llevarme bien.

— ¿Y ahora? — preguntó esta vez Dipper.

Stan hizo una breve pausa mientras buscaba la manera de explicarles la situación. No era un asunto del que quisiera hablarles y, la verdad, tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de estar allí. Sabía que los gemelos tendrían que descubrirlo todo tarde o temprano, pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que hacer que fuera "temprano".

Al final, Stan se decantó por la respuesta más esquiva que se le vino a la mente.

— Nos debemos algunos favores.

Dipper frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia.

— Y ¿Cómo se supone que esa persona nos ayudará? — quiso saber denotando su escepticismo.

— Eso es lo que vamos a descubrir — dijo el anciano aparcando en un pequeño claro donde se levantaba una vieja y desvencijada cabaña.

Los tres se bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia la silenciosa estructura de madera mohosa. En su recorrido encontraron varios pedazos de máquinas desperdigados sobre el descuidado césped. Una camioneta con la pintura corroída estaba estacionada en la estrecha cochera sin puerta y los árboles de los alrededores, tan apretados entre sí, transmitían un aire siniestro y aterrador.

El tío Stan entró al pórtico, haciendo que las tablas del suelo gimieran con el peso de su cuerpo, y procedió a tocar la puerta de madera aparentemente más sólida y pesada que el resto de la construcción. Al no recibir respuesta, el anciano profirió un gruñido irritado al tiempo que golpeaba con tanta fuerza que hacía vibrar los muros de la cabaña.

— ¡Oye Ford, abre de una vez! — exclamó Stan perdiendo la paciencia.

Los niños escucharon pasos que provenían del interior de la cabaña. Seguidamente, una secuencia estúpidamente larga de sonidos de cerrojos que se abrían, pasadores que se quitaban y cadenas desenrollándose dio paso a la apertura insegura y lenta de la pesada puerta, dejándoles ver algo que les desencajó la mandíbula en seco.

Era el tío Stan, pero al mismo tiempo, no era el tío Stan. Dos ancianos prácticamente idénticos estaban de pie en el pórtico de aquella cabaña ruinosa. El nuevo tío Stan usaba una gabardina color sepia, un abrigo rojo de cuello alto y gafas de marco redondeado. Además, viéndolos con mayor detenimiento, se podía apreciar que éste nuevo anciano tenía la barbilla partida y, para sorpresa de los pequeños Pines, un dedo extra en cada mano.

— Dipper, pellízcame — dijo Mabel todavía en shock.

— No puedo — le contestó éste — Ni yo sé si estoy soñando.

Los dos ancianos habían anticipado un escenario como ése desde el momento en el que decidieron reunirse. Durante las últimas cinco horas no habían hecho más que pensar en lo que deberían decir cuando comenzaran a lloverles las preguntas y los reproches. A Stan le preocupaba perder la poca confianza que sus sobrinos tenían en él. Que ya no creyesen en nada de lo que les dijera y pensaran que sólo les ocultaba cosas porque sí. Ford, por otro lado, ya se había hecho a la idea de que no sería recibido con los brazos abiertos. Después de todo, no era más que un desconocido con la cara de Stanley que había salido de la nada diciendo ser de la familia.

— *Ejem* Hola — dijo éste suponiendo que lo mínimo que debía de hacer era presentarse — No sé qué tanto les habrá hablado su tío sobre mí, pero, de todas formas, yo…

— ¡Sí, ahora tenemos dos tíos gruñones y arrugados! — lo interrumpió Mabel saltando sobre él de improviso con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Ford estaba desorientado por la inesperada reacción de su sobrina. No así Stan, quien imaginó que era lo más natural si tomaba en cuenta que Mabel lograba conseguir el número de teléfono de las personas que se encontraba en la calle.

— ¿No es increíble, Dipper? — dijo la niña girándose hacia su hermano — ¡El tío Stan tiene un gemelo como nosotros!

Contrario a Mabel, Dipper no parecía encontrar la notica como algo por lo cual emocionarse, o al menos no tanto como para saltar de felicidad y celebrar dando abrazos a todo el mundo. En vez de eso, tenía una expresión adusta y llena de confusión que hizo que los dos ancianos intercambiaran miradas aprehensivas.

— Entiendo que esto sea un poco difícil de aceptar a la primera — comenzó a decir Ford apartándose de Mabel con cuidado — No tengo excusas para haber estado alejado de ustedes sin haberles dado nunca la oportunidad de conocerme y lo comprenderé si no puedes confiar en mí, pero… Ah… aun así… Yo… quiero que sepas que haré todo lo pueda para ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana con lo que sea que estén pasando.

Dipper apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y volvió su vista hacia Stan, quien al percatarse de ello apartó la cara con una expresión amarga. Esa reacción le hizo sentir algo ácido trepándole por la garganta.

— Tu… — masculló el chico dirigiéndose al recién aparecido — Te llamas Ford ¿verdad?

— Sí — afirmó el viejo — Stanford Pines, pero pueden decirme Ford.

El niño iba a decir algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que Mabel lo estaba observando a espaldas de Ford. Parecía estarle pidiendo algo con la mirada, cosa Dipper interpretó como una señal de que debía tragárselo y seguir adelante. Sabía que por encima de todas las cosas que lo estaban molestando en ése momento, había una sola que tenía prioridad.

— En ése caso — dijo Dipper resignándose — Por favor, ayuda a Mabel.

Ford asintió moviendo la cabeza con una expresión resuelta. Estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a sus sobrinos que podían contar con él.

— A todo esto — se atravesó Stan con tosquedad — ¿Tienes algo de comer en esa pocilga? Necesito hacer que estos mocosos desayunen algo más que un pastelillo de crema.

— ¡Waffles! — exclamó Mabel levantado las manos.

Ford, a quien la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que disponía en la cabaña. Lo único que tenía eran conservas y cosas que se calentaban en el microondas. Ignoraba si algo de eso funcionaría como un desayuno saludable para un par de niños y, en todo caso, no creía que su cocina o cualquier rincón de su casa estuviese dentro de los parámetros de lo "seguro" A decir verdad, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había sacudido y temía que se tropezaran con algo peligroso.

— Honestamente, creo que será mejor si comen algo en el pueblo — dijo Ford algo apenado — La cabaña está hecha un desastre y tengo que ordenar un par de cosas.

— ¡A _La bóveda del Hambre de Greasy_! — dictó Mabel con autoridad.

— Ammm… ¿esperan que vayamos en pijamas? — interrumpió Dipper señalando el hecho de que tanto él como su hermana no tenían otra ropa.

— No será necesario — dijo Stan sacando las llaves del auto — Yo bajaré a traerles el desayuno, ustedes quédense aquí y traten de no armar jaleo.

— Pero Stanley, acabo de decir que… — intentó protestar Ford cuando su hermano ya se había metido al auto y hecho arrancar el motor.

— Vuelvo dentro de un rato — les dijo preparándose para acelerar cuando recordó una última cosa — Por cierto; manténganse cerca el uno del otro ¿de acuerdo?

— Nos vemos tío Stan — se despidió Mabel agitando su mano en el aire mientras veía alejarse al viejo Cadillac 65.

De éste modo, Ford se quedó a solas en el pórtico con ambos niños, quienes automáticamente se voltearon hacia él con miradas expectantes.

— Bueno… creo que será mejor que entremos — dijo rascándose la nuca — Sólo tengan cuidado por donde pisan.

El aspecto de la cabaña desde adentro era menos decadente que desde afuera. En el suelo había mapas marcados con líneas y círculos de diversos colores, cables de todo grosor que se conectaban a máquinas extrañas empotradas aquí y allá y los muros estaban agolpados de notitas pegadas con cinta y chinchetas. Los pocos muebles del lugar estaban llenos de libros y diarios de campo. Incluso había un cráneo de dinosaurio haciéndolas de mesita junto a un sofá reclinable frente al cual se encontraba un televisor viejo. Era como estar viendo uno de esos laboratorios secretos que aparecían en las series de televisión, con máquinas desconocidas emitiendo luces y soniditos.

Ford iba recogiendo cosas de un sitio para ponerlos en otro mientras los niños miraban con curiosidad los aparatos que se hallaban a su paso, preguntándose finalmente qué clase de vida estaba llevando su tío en aquel lugar.

— Oye Dipper — dijo Mabel señalando lo que parecía ser una linterna anti mosquitos color violeta — Mira lo que pasa cuando toco esto.

El cabello de la niña se erizó soltando chispazos al momento de poner un dedo sobre el artefacto, así mismo, volvía a la normalidad si lo tocaba con la otra mano.

— Soy como una de esas cosas que hacen _Buzzzz!_

— ¿Hablas de una bobina de plasma? — precisó Dipper.

— ¡Soy una Mabobina de plasma! — rio la niña tocando intermitentemente al artefacto.

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Stanford tuvo un ataque de pánico y saltó hasta donde Mabel y la colocó lejos de la máquina.

— E-estos no son juguetes, Cielo — le instó atropelladamente — Son máquinas muy delicadas y en cierta medida peligrosas que utilizo para mis investigaciones. No es seguro que juegues con ellas.

— ¿Investigaciones? — inquirió Dipper sintiendo un cosquilleo en su lado entrometido.

— Correcto — dijo Ford apagando el dispositivo — ¿Stanley no les contó?

Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza, cosa que Ford vio como una buena oportunidad para mostrarles parte de su trabajo. Se dirigió a una montaña de libros que había sobre una mesa de plástico y extrajo de ahí un diario de tapas rojas con una mano dorada de seis dedos estampada en la portada.

— Verán, desde hace más de treinta años he estado tratando de descubrir el origen de mis poderes — les explicó sentándose en el sofá y atrayéndolos para que se acercaran a ver — Por ciertas circunstancias terminé en éste pueblo pensando que había llegado a un callejón sin salida y que jamás obtendría las respuestas que tanto perseguí después de todos mis sacrificios. Pero eso cambió cuando descubrí que Abnormality Falls no era lo que aparentaba.

Mabel y Dipper escuchaban el relato de Ford absortos mientras éste pasaba las páginas amarillentas de su diario, en las cuales se veían dibujos y fotografías de seres extraños en mitad del pueblo y personas haciendo cosas imposibles para un ser humano normal. De repente, como si las puertas del universo se hubiesen abierto ante ellos, los gemelos lograron ver la verdad que se ocultaba tras aquellas notas, cayendo aplastados ante la magnitud de esta segunda y aún más grande revelación.

— No te creo… — balbuceó Dipper incapaz de hacer que su boca dejara de sonreír con euforia.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que todos en el pueblo…? — iba a preguntar Mabel cuando una segunda idea se disparó en su cabeza — ¡Ninguno está ocultando sus poderes!

— Así es — dijo Ford complacido con el entusiasmo de sus sobrinos — Seguramente Stanley los hizo esconder sus habilidades del mismo modo que yo cuando era más joven. Sin embargo, los lugareños pensaron que la mejor forma de pasar desapercibidos era llamando la atención como algo que no se podía tomar en serio.

— Una atracción de carretera — señaló Dipper.

— Exacto, así podrían ganar dinero y actuar con normalidad sin despertar sospechas — afirmó Ford.

— ¿Y tú también haces lo mismo, tío Ford? — preguntó Mabel.

— No realmente — respondió éste — La mayor parte del tiempo estoy trabajando en mis investigaciones y fabricando equipo nuevo.

— ¿Y has descubierto algo? — saltó Dipper sin poder contener más su ansiedad — ¿Ya sabes cómo es como obtenemos nuestros poderes? ¿Hay una forma de saber quién los puede tener o no? ¿Sabes cómo…?  
— Tranquilo, tranquilo — lo detuvo Ford sin evitar soltar una carcajada — Vaya que tienes preguntas ¿eh?

— ¿Bromeas? — dijo Dipper fuera de sí — He estado tratando de descubrir las mismas cosas que tú desde que conseguimos nuestros poderes ¡Y ahora estamos aquí, con tus trabajos y tus máquinas y tus descubrimientos! ¡Esto es posiblemente lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida!

La emoción del chico hizo que Ford sintiera nostalgia por sus días de infancia. Al igual que Dipper, la idea de tener un poder sobrenatural lo llenaba de grandes preguntas y ansias de conocimiento. No había un día en el que no estuviese armando teorías locas y yendo de un lugar a otro en busca de nuevos fenómenos. Siempre apegado a la idea de que un mundo lleno de posibilidades lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sabía muy bien lo que sus sobrinos debían de estar sintiendo en ése momento. Más que un tío, Ford sabía que era el primero de su clase con el cual podían hablar abiertamente de lo que eran. Una persona que los entendía de verdad.

— ¿Saben qué? Ya que Stanley tardará un poco más en volver ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una pequeña charla entre fenómenos? — sugirió Stanford viendo que los gemelos se mostraban más que dispuestos — Empecemos por sus poderes ¿Qué son capaces de hacer?

Mabel fue la primera en ofrecerse agitando su mano en el aire.

— Será mejor que de sujetes los lentes, tío Ford — le advirtió tomando distancia.

La pequeña se escupió ambas manos, las frotó con fuerza y, apuntado con su dedo índice hacia la nada, materializó un voluminoso gato rosa hecho de algodón de azúcar. Ford casi terminó cayéndose de espaldas con todo y sofá ante la tremenda sorpresa que aquello le produjo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillando como luceros, y tocó al inmenso peluche comestible que acaparaba el escaso espacio libre de su sala. Tomó un trozo con recelo y lo examinó sin dejar de soltar expresiones de asombro.

— Impresionante — decía él — El grado del detalle es perfecto, incluso parece algodón de azúcar real.

— Y no sólo lo parece, también lo es — repuso Mabel — Anda, dale un bocado.

Dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar, Stanford se llevó a la boca el puñado de algodón, comprobando sin caber del asombro que se trataba de verdadero algodón de azúcar sabor cereza.

— ¡Magnífico! — exclamó obnubilado por la grandeza de aquel descubrimiento — Jamás en todos mis años de estudio había visto semejante cosa ¡Esto contradice los mismísimos principios de la termodinámica!

Los gemelos no podían evitar divertirse con las curiosas reacciones de su tío. Les resultaba extraño ver a alguien tan parecido a Stan emocionándose como un niño.

— ¿Existe algún tiempo límite de duración para estas cosas, como una fecha de caducidad o algo así? — preguntaba Ford examinando la creación con algo parecido a lentes de visión nocturna.

— Nop — negó la niña — Pueden durar toda la vida si Dipper no las toca.

Ford enarcó las cejas con extrañez.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— Muéstrale, Dipper — dijo Mabel volviendo a ver a su hermano.

El chico rodó los ojos con una sonrisa cansada y se acercó hasta ubicarse a un brazo de distancia del peluche. Mabel empezó a tararear un tema circense al tiempo que Dipper se erguía con dramatismo y elevaba su brazo al aire, todo esto ante la mirada confusa de Stanford, quien veía el pequeño espectáculo sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

De repente, Dipper se cuadró como si estuviese domando a una fiera, midiendo sus movimientos, calculando el momento perfecto para atacar cuando, con un simple toque de su dedo, el gran peluche de azúcar se desvaneció en una lluvia de chispas multicolor.

Mabel creó una docena de palmas que comenzaron a aplaudir enérgicamente mientras vitoreaba a su hermano. Éste por su parte le dedicó una exagerada reverencia en señal de gratitud.

— Dama y caballero, acaban de presenciar al sorprendente Dipper "Aguafiestas" Pines y su inigualable "Toque Mágico" — se presentó él sonriendo lánguidamente.

— ¡Es un genio! — gritó Mabel en medio de los todavía estruendosos aplausos.

Dipper caminó de manera digna y altiva hacia el cúmulo de palmas, alzando la cabeza con un gesto desdeñoso. Tocó con indiferencia al enérgico grupo de manos y las silenció transformándolas en brillitos iridiscentes.

— Tada~~ — dijo Dipper volviéndose hacia Ford junto a una risueña Mabel.

El viejo necesitó unos segundos para comprender lo que acababa de presenciar.

— Entonces… ¿el poder de Dipper le permite desvanecer cosas con sólo tocarlas? — inquirió frotándose el mentón.

— De hecho, sólo funciona con las cosas que Mabel crea — aclaró Dipper — Más allá de eso no hace nada.

Ford asintió con la cabeza mientras parecía meditar sobre algo serio. Sin embargo, el ruido del Cadillac de Stanley aparcándose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y dirigirse hacia la puerta. El otro anciano había llegado con un par de bolsas impregnadas del exquisito aroma del desayuno caliente. Los niños tomaron la que tenía waffles y dos vasos con cocoa tibia, en tanto Stanley le alcanzaba un vaso de café que traía en la otra bolsa a su hermano.

— Cargado con doble de crema ¿cierto? — dijo en el momento en el que Stanford tomaba el vaso.

— Ah… sí. Gracias — respondió éste sorprendido de que su hermano recordara ése detalle.

— Vaya que tienes un desastre aquí — observó Stan sacando una caja de donas y un vaso de café negro sin azúcar — ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo mientras no estuve? ¿Los aburriste contándoles tus batallitas de calculadoras?

— El tío Ford nos habló de su trabajo — respondió Mabel con la cara llena de migas — ¿Sabías que todos en el pueblo son como nosotros?

— Claro que lo sabía — rio Stan con sorna — ¿De qué otra forma algo tan ridículo sería tan exitoso?

— Supongo que de ahí tomaste la idea para la _Caravana del Misterio_ — dijo Dipper con un tono deferente que a Stan no pareció gustarle.

— ¿ _Caravana del Misterio_? — coreó Ford volviéndose hacia su gemelo con reprobación — ¿Estuviste sacando ganancias con los poderes de los niños?

— Estábamos teniendo algunos problemas con el dinero — gruñó Stan sumergiendo una dona en su café — Es como siempre he dicho: si la vida te da limones, llámalos naranjas amarillas y véndelos al doble.

Ford masculló algo entre dientes y continuó bebiéndose su café. Llegados a ése punto, Dipper recordó algo que se les estaba olvidando.

— Oye Ford, aun no nos dices cuál es tu poder.

— ¡Oh, lo olvidé por completo! — dijo éste dándose una palmada en la frente — Bueno, supongo que siempre puedo darles una pequeña demostración.

Con gestos simples, el viejo tomó una dona de la caja y la arrojó al aire. Los gemelos siguieron su trayectoria hasta que una especie de mancha de luz apareció en medio camino, engullendo a la dona, y desapareciendo con ruido eléctrico. En esa misma fracción de segundo, una segunda mancha de luz escupió la dona en el vaso con cocoa de Dipper, el cual dio un respingo ante el repentino suceso con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Wo-woah! — balbuceó atónito — ¡Eso fue asombroso!

— ¿Puedes hacerlo con cosas más grandes? — preguntó Mabel tomando la dona del vaso de Dipper para devorarla rápidamente.

— Puedo crear portales tan grandes como quiera — les explicó Ford — Lo único que necesito es saber exactamente hacia dónde voy a abrir la salida.

— ¡Genial! Con un poder así podrías ir a cualquier lugar del mundo ¿cierto? — inquirió Dipper.

— No exactamente — aclaró el viejo — Si no tengo cuidado, podría terminar en medio de una carretera con tráfico. Por eso sólo me muevo a lugares que sé que son seguros.

— Bien, bien, suficiente cháchara de fenómenos.

Stan había dicho aquello sonando bastante más gruñón que de costumbre. Se acabó su café y arrugó el vaso con una mano hasta reducirlo a una pelota de cartón, luego lo metió dentro de la bolsa plástica con la caja de donas vacías y se paró frente a Ford con una mirada severa.

— Es hora de que pasemos a atender el asunto real — dijo con seriedad.

* * *

Tras narrarle a Ford lo ocurrido en Seattle, omitiendo lo de las creaciones nocturnas de Mabel, Stan le explicó que la única cosa que impedía que algo así se repitiera era que Dipper estuviera cerca de Mabel para borrar los síntomas de esa extraña enfermedad con la ayuda de su "Toque Mágico". Cuando hubo escuchado todos los detalles, Stanford comenzó a caminar en círculos por la cabaña mientras se frotaba el mentón emitiendo gruñidos reflexivos de cuando en cuando.

— ¿No ocurrió nada en particular ése día? — preguntó de pronto.

— Nos castigaron en la escuela — respondió Mabel enumerando con los dedos — Y Dipper logró ganarle al tío Stan en una discusión.

— Él no me ganó — la desmintió Stan — Estaba conduciendo y no podía distraer a mi cerebro ideando argumentos.

— ¿Y eso es todo? — insistió Ford — ¿No recuerdan alguna otra cosa?

— Bueno… estaba ése señor que conocimos en el estacionamiento — sugirió Mabel.

— ¿El que te regaló la paleta? — inquirió Dipper recordando que su hermana le había comentado al respecto.

— Sí, ése mismo — asintió Mabel — Era… Ah… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

— Creo que era algo como… — iba a decir Stan cuando se percató de que tampoco podía recordarlo.

De hecho, tanto él como Mabel se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera podían recordar qué aspecto tenía. Cada vez que evocaban aquel encuentro, sus mentes se nublaban y una sombra deforme ocupaba el lugar del desconocido. Lo único que sabían con certeza era que éste le había dado doscientos cincuenta dólares a Stan por un tour privado en la caravana y una paleta con forma de estrella a Mabel.

Comprendiendo lo que ocurría Ford frunció el entrecejo con recelo y procedió a garabatear en una libreta.

— Esto no puede ser una coincidencia — dijo sin apartar la vista del papel — Seguramente se trataba de un anormal con la capacidad de modificar la memoria de otros.

— ¿Crees que fue él quien le hizo esto a Mabel? — preguntó Dipper.

— Puede ser — dijo Ford frotándose la barbilla a conciencia — Aunque eso implicaría que…

El rostro del anciano se ensombreció tras dejar la frase a medias. Los otros tres Pines se le quedaron viendo con una sensación inquieta ante la expectativa que les generaba saber lo que fuera que iba a decir.

— ¿Tío Ford? — inquirió Mabel empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Ford tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró el bloc de notas adoptando una expresión más serena.

— Olvídenlo, es una idea absurda — dijo quitándole importancia — Lo importante ahora es encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de Mabel.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás? — quiso saber Dipper.

— Aun no lo sé, pero creo tener una idea de por dónde empezar — contestó el viejo volviéndose hacia Mabel — Cariño ¿podrías crear algo pequeño para mí?

Tan pronto como terminó de hacer esa pregunta, un muñeco de peluche de sí mismo se materializó en la mano del anciano, quien con una sonrisa divertida lo guardó dentro de su gabardina.

— Por lo que me mostraron hace un momento — expuso Ford encendiendo algunas máquinas — Deduje que las creaciones de Mabel tienen algo en su substancia que las diferencian del resto de los objetos existentes. Esa puede ser la razón por la cual Dipper es capaz de hacerlas desaparecer, aunque primero tendré que hacer algunos análisis para estar seguro.

De éste modo, el interior de la cabaña comenzó a llenarse de luces y zumbidos mientras Ford iba de un lado al otro manipulando consolas repletas de palancas y demás aditamentos que sólo incrementaban el barullo del lugar.

— Bueno niños, será mejor que nos vayamos — dijo Stan palmeando a los gemelos en la espalda — Hay que dejar al cerebrito hacer su trabajo.

— ¿Tan pronto? — replicó Mabel — Acabamos de llegar.

— Y todavía no escuchamos nada de lo que el tío Ford ha descubierto sobre nuestros poderes — añadió Dipper uniéndose a la protesta de su hermana.

— Stan tiene razón — les dijo Ford colocando el peluche dentro de una capsula de cristal en donde fue rociado por luces de varios colores — Necesito espacio para trabajar y no hay sitio en la cabaña para albergar huéspedes.

Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza desairados y accedieron a las órdenes de su tío. Ford los siguió con la vista hasta la puerta y regresó a su trabajo sintiéndose un poco mal por haberlos dejado irse así. No podía negar que le habría gustado pasar un rato más charlando con ellos, sin embargo, tenía que concentrarse en resolver el problema de su sobrina. Sólo entonces se podría dar el lujo de empezar a ser el tío que debió haber sido desde el principio.

"No se preocupen niños" pensaba colocándose los guantes "No pienso dormir hasta que encuentre una solución".

* * *

Avanzado el día, Abnormality Falls se llenaba de un barullo de viajeros que no dejaban de expresar admiración ante cada nuevo local al que entraban. Stanley había llevado a los niños al centro comercial para conseguirles ropa antes de ir buscar un sitio en el cual hospedarse.

— ¿Podemos comprar lana para tejer tío Stan? — preguntó Mabel mientras recorrían una tienda de segunda mano — Todos mis suéteres se quedaron en Seattle y aquí sólo hay cosas que ni yo usaría.

Eso último lo dijo levantando una playera estampada con el emoticono de pacman a la que Stan reaccionó con una mueca de asco.

— Como quieras, Cielo — dijo poniendo la prenda en su lugar — Por ahora toma algo que no sea tan dañino para la vista ¿bien?

Dipper iba de un lado al otro sin terminar de decidir cuál de aquellas prendas lo haría ver menos como un loco. Sentía que estaba recorriendo una galería de disfraces para unirse al desfile de excéntricos que paseaban por las calles del pueblo. Incluso si él también era uno de ellos, la falta de "pirotecnia" en sus poderes lo hacían verse como alguien bastante normal, o al menos más normal que su hermana o su tío.

Desde su punto de vista, lo más raro en él era la marca de nacimiento con forma de Osa Mayor que tenía en la frente. Solía usar gorra para impedir que la vieran, puesto que desde pequeño lo molestaban mucho por ella, pero ahora que había pasado todo ése desastre necesitaba conseguir algo nuevo para poder ocultarla con el flequillo de su cabello.

En eso que rebuscaba entre un puñado de abrigos y sombreros absurdos, Dipper encontró algo que lucía lo suficientemente normal como para no llamar la atención en la calle. Se trataba de una cazadora con diseño de camuflado militar y una gorra a juego. Ambas con un parche de un árbol de pino estampado en ellas. Se las probó frente a un espejo satisfecho de que cazadora no fuera tan caliente como parecía

— Buena elección, niño — le dijo Stan dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Dipper medio dibujó una sonrisa y se alejó sin decirle nada. Stan ni siquiera se molestó en seguirlo. Sabía que el chico continuaba resentido por haberle ocultado lo de Ford y la existencia de Abnormality Falls, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas por hacer lo que creía que era lo mejor para ellos.

Algún día se lo iban a agradecer.

Salieron del centro comercial luego de que lograran conseguir algunos conjuntos que no resultaran tan estrambóticos como el del sujeto que vendía volantes en la entrada. Los tres Pines tenían sus dudas acerca de si era un fenómeno más o sólo un tipo raro y sin sentido de la moda. Mabel había conseguido un suéter púrpura que rezaba "Mewtastic" en letras brillantes y el rostro de un gato bordado al frente.

— Ahora escúchenme — habló Stan con seriedad — Sólo porque todos en éste lugar usan sus poderes al aire libre no significa que ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo.

— ¿¡Qué!? — protestaron ambos niños.

— Lo que oyeron — reafirmó el viejo sin perder su aplomo — Vamos a mantener un bajo perfil mientras estemos aquí.

— Pero, tío Stan… — trató de argumentar Mabel.

— Nada de "peros" — la interrumpió éste — Y tampoco van a ir por allí metiendo las narices en donde no los llaman.

Eso último lo dijo mirando hacia Dipper.

— Un pueblo lleno de fenómenos que pasan luciéndose todo el día no puede ser un lugar seguro — siguió Stan — Se quedarán quietos hasta que Ford descubra una cura. Luego nos marcharemos.

Los gemelos sintieron que se les caía el alma al suelo. En sus mentes habían idealizado una vida fantástica entre los habitantes de Abnormality Falls; aprendiendo de sus poderes con la ayuda del tío Ford y divirtiéndose con otros niños como ellos. Todos esos planes tirados al suelo en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Por qué razón debemos irnos? — preguntó Dipper con enfado — Es decir, éste lugar es perfecto para nosotros.

— No, no lo es — le espetó Stan — Además, es muy difícil ocultar los poderes de Mabel.

— Entonces crea la "Caravana del Misterio" o la "Cueva del Misterio" de nuevo, da igual — siguió Dipper desesperándose — No tenemos que mudarnos. Aquí podemos aprender sobre nuestros poderes y ser nosotros mismos sin tener que ocultarnos más.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — explotó Stan habiendo perdido la paciencia — Talvez te parezca que ser un fenómeno es algo divertido, pero créeme, crecí con Ford y sé que a la larga esas cosas sólo atraen problemas.

— ¡Dices eso porque no tienes ningún poder! — replicó Dipper.

— Mira quién habla — bufó Stan con desdén — ¿Dices que aquí no tendrán la necesidad de ocultarse? Eso lo puedes hacer en cualquier sitio porque, a diferencia de Mabel, tú no tienes nada qué mostrar.

Dipper cerró la boca de golpe con aquella respuesta.

— Incluso sin sus poderes, la gente seguiría notando más a tu hermana que a ti — continuó Stan viendo que había logrado hacerlo callar — Acéptalo muchacho, eres tan común y corriente como cualquier otra persona sin importar en qué lugar te encuentres ¡Así que deja de ser tan engreído y pon los pies en la tierra!

El niño permaneció callado sin decir nada. Aquello había sido por mucho lo más duro que su tío le había dicho. A decir verdad, él ya estaba consciente de que no era nada del otro mundo, que Mabel era más sensacional con o sin poderes y que a lo mucho podía considerarse como alguien aburrido. Sin embargo, que alguien más se lo dijera era demasiado, en especial si se trataba de su familia.

Stan se dirigió al auto mientras los gemelos se quedaban atrás. Mabel no tenía idea de qué decirle a Dipper. Con todo lo que Stan le había echado en cara usándola a ella como punzón, no estaba segura si hablarle sería una buena idea.

— Oigan, dense prisa — les dijo Stanley buscando las llaves.

Mabel fue la primera en hacerle caso. Dipper tardó un poco antes de ponerse en marcha cuando se percató de que había algo de jaleo en una esquina de la cuadra. Se trataba de un círculo de personas que parecían estar siendo partícipes de algo interesante. El chico se volvió hacia los otros dos, quienes no parecían prestarle atención y decidió ir a mirar.

"Sólo voy echar un vistazo".

Una vez que se hubo aproximado lo suficiente, descubrió que aquella masa de gente estaba compuesta mayormente por extranjeros corpulentos y motociclistas con barbas y chalecos de cuero. Lo que fuera que estuviesen viendo debía de ser sumamente varonil como para hacerlos rugir y exclamar de manera tan briosa. Dipper aprovechó su baja estatura y pasó por debajo de la exaltada multitud hasta que pudo ver lo que se encontraba dentro del círculo.

Su mandíbula se desencajó en el momento que vio a un hombre adulto, con cuerpo de montaña y aparentemente extranjero, librando unas vencidas contra nada más y nada menos que un pelirrojo dos o tres años más joven que él. El niño conservaba una expresión calmada mientras sostenía su brazo en un ángulo recto, resistiendo sin más al empuje del musculoso brazo que trataba de hacerlo caer sin obtener resultados. El hombre tenía el rostro violeta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, lo cual convenció a Dipper de que aquello no era un montaje.

Ése niño era un fenómeno como él.

Detrás del mini-Hércules había una chica que, por su flamígera cabellera, debía de ser su hermana mayor. La muchacha voceaba a todo pulmón para elevar el espíritu competitivo del extranjero y de la muchedumbre, además, en su mano derecha, sostenía un sombrero de leñador en el que había varios billetes de hasta cincuenta dólares.

— ¡Vamos amigo, ni siquiera estás haciendo sudar a Bobby! — gritaba la chica divirtiéndose con el espectáculo — ¡No te llevarás lo que hay en el sombrero si no te lo tomas más en serio!

El hombre rugió al tiempo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraría hasta su límite. El así llamado Bobby no parecía notar la diferencia ente sostener una ramita de trigo y aguantar el peso de aquel brazo hercúleo. Dejó salir un bostezo aburrido y empezó a hacer que su adversario viera con espanto cómo su brazo era enviado hacia abajo hasta que finalmente, con el dorso de la mano, alcanzó el suelo.

Exclamaciones de decepción e incredulidad reventaron entre la multitud mientras la pelirroja y su hermano solicitaban a un nuevo retador. Dipper estaba anonadado con lo que acaba de presenciar. No se le había ocurrido que entre las habilidades de los "anormales" existieran cosas como el fortalecimiento de cualidades físicas. Quizá había personas con súper-velocidad, visión de águila, huesos flexibles, oídos híper sensibles…

— ¡Te encontramos! — dijo Stan apareciendo repentinamente entre la multitud.

El viejo l0 tomó de la cazadora con fuerza y le plantó una mirada severa.

— Creí haber dejado claro que no seguiríamos con éste jueguito.

Dipper no respondió, en vez de eso, le clavó los ojos con actitud desafiante.

— ¡Usted, caballero! — dijo la pelirroja tras ver la abrupta entrada de Stan — ¿No desea probar suerte?

El viejo alzó la vista e inspeccionó rápidamente el escenario, notando de inmediato el tipo de triquiñuela que estaban armando aquellos dos.

— Paso — respondió Stan con sequedad — Estoy mayor para estas cosas.

— Bueno ¿y qué hay de su… nieto? — insistió la chica señalando a Dipper — Parece joven y saludable.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que sólo estaba montando un ardid. Stan, quien podía leer sus engaños baratos con toda claridad, sonrió de manera socarrona y le respondió:

— No estamos interesados, hasta luego.

Sin embargo, cuando Stan ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse¸ Dipper se liberó de su agarre y caminó hasta el centro del círculo. Tanto Mabel como Stan se giraron hacia él si tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Ahora qué demonios es lo que…?

— No puedes impedirme intentarlo — le espetó Dipper sin dejarlo acabar la frase. Acto seguido, sacó cinco dólares del bolsillo y se los mostró a la pelirroja — ¿Basta con esto?

La chica enarcó una ceja con interés.

— Claro, campeón — respondió ella — Si ganas podrás recuperar eso y más.

La multitud se llenó de voces exaltadas que animaban al joven retador, quien ahora tomaba asiento en el banquillo de madera para colocar su codo sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo tomó su lugar con una sonrisa burlona y procedió a sujetar con fuerza la mano de Dipper. Mabel se unió a los vítores de los presentes, mientras que Stan se limitaba a mirar todo aquello con fastidio.

— De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres — dijo la pelirroja — Uno…

Naturalmente, Dipper no esperaba ganar.

— …Dos…

No había manera de que pudiese derrotar a un mocoso capaz de humillar a un puñado de tipos duros. No obstante, ése no era el motivo por el cual estaba haciéndolo.

— …Tres…

Sólo quería hacer enojar a Stan.

— ¡Ahora!

Dipper tensó los pequeños músculos de su brazo en espera del azote que estaba por recibir. Empero, el impacto nunca llegó. Lo único que sentía era un suave empuje y un agarre infantil que trataba de fastidiarle algún dedo. Fue entonces cuando las voces escandalosas de los espartanos concurrentes se callaron, quedando como único ruido los gritos de apoyo de Mabel y los gruñidos de congoja que Bobby dejaba salir al tratar de hacer caer el brazo de Dipper.

La pelirroja se les quedó mirando con extrañez, dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba yendo según lo planeado. Del mismo modo, Dipper se preguntaba si Bobby se estaba dejando ganar o si el encuentro de antes había sido en realidad un montaje. En todo caso, era más que obvio que Bobby no planeaba usar sus poderes, de manera que Dipper encontró bastante justo aprovechar la oportunidad para llevarse el dinero.

Sin hacer prácticamente ningún esfuerzo, Dipper empezó a empujar el brazo delgado de su contrincante hasta hacerlo tocar suavemente el suelo. Hubo una pequeña pausa estática en la que incluso Stan no podía ocultar su perplejidad.

— ¡Dipper gana! — bramó Mabel invocando los gritos victoriosos de los demás.

En medio de aquel barullo, Dipper se percató de que los dos pelirrojos lo estaban observando como si tuviera monos en la cara. El pequeño se acercó a su hermana y empezó a susurrarle algo al oído. Parecía asustado.

— De acuerdo, ahora dale al chico su dinero — dijo Stan saliendo como podía de la enérgica turba.

— No tan rápido — lo frenó la adolescente tomando asiento frente a Dipper y adoptando una expresión más seria — Un round más.

Sacó cuarenta dólares y los puso dentro de la gorra. La multitud estaba que no podía en sí de la exaltación.

— ¡Muéstrale de qué estás hecho, niño!

— ¡Ponla en su lugar!

— ¡DESTRUYELA!

Todo el mundo se calló y volvió a ver a Mabel, quien había vociferado aquello como si estuviera disfrutando de una lucha en el Coliseo Romano.

— Lo siento — sonrió tímidamente — Me dejé llevar.

Stan se giró hacia la pelirroja y la encaró con recelo.

— El niño ha ganado — le dijo — Acepta la derrota y lárgate de aquí.

— No importa — intervino Dipper colocando el brazo sobre la mesita — Hagámoslo.

El anciano puso cara de no estar para nada contento. No obstante, sabía que no tenía caso intentar disuadirlo.

— Como quieras — bufó fastidiado.

La muchacha sujetó la mano de Dipper y lo encaró con una sonrisa desafiante.

— ¿Listo, campeón?

— Listo — confirmó él.

El hermano menor comenzó la cuenta hasta tres. Dipper no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaban planeando, pero sin duda que estaba vez sí que iba a perder. De todos modos, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

— ¡Ahora! — anunció el niño.

Como era de esperarse, Dipper no pudo soportar la fuerza del brazo de su rival. Trató de oponerse a su empuje, pero esta seguía echándolo hacia abajo sin detenerse. Sin embargo, incluso siendo derrotado, no era capaz de sentir nada singular en la fuerza de la chica. Esta tenía lo suyo, claro, pero no era nada del otro mundo y lo que era más, la expresión que la pelirroja tenía mientras lo hacía bajar mostraba una mezcla entre confusión y sorpresa.

Finalmente, cuando la mano de Dipper tocó madera, los fortachones concurrentes se llenaron de decepción, aunque eso no los detuvo a felicitar al muchacho cuando éste regresó al círculo.

— Eso fue divertido — le sonrió Mabel.

— Sí… — asintió Dipper dándose cuenta que de hecho lo fue — Bastante, diría yo.

— Pudiste haberte llevado el dinero — terció Stan amargado — Vámonos, te espera un largo castigo después de esto.

En medio de los vítores y las palmadas en la espalda que la multitud le entregaba a Dipper, los tres emprendieron el regreso al auto. En eso que se alejaban, el chico se volteó hacia donde estaban los pelirrojos, dándose cuenta de que ambos lo observaban de manera intrigante.

Aún seguía sin comprender cuál había sido el punto de dejarlo ganar a la primera. Talvez lo habían usado para hacer un segundo montaje o a lo mejor y el pequeño sólo se había confiado de más. No obstante, la forma en la que se le quedaron viendo hacía que algo no se sintiera bien. Como si todo aquello tuviera menos sentido para ellos que para Dipper.

"Algo aquí… no está bien" pensó Dipper.

De ése modo se subieron al Cadillac rojo y comenzaron a transitar las calles de Abnormality Falls. Era medio día y las aceras se llenaban cada vez más de transeúntes e individuos extraños que lucían sus poderes en pos de entretenerlos. Personas que escupían fuego como si fueran dragones, hombres que ponían una manta sobre su cabeza y replicaban el rostro de uno de sus espectadores, contorsionistas que no parecían tener siquiera huesos, telequinéticos gravitando objetos ante miradas atónitas y muchos otros más.

Locales donde se leía el futuro, zoológicos infantiles de seres sobrenaturales, tiendas en las que vendían postres con efectos mágicos… Incluso se veía atravesar por las calles a grupos de criaturas extrañas, como pandillas de gnomos que se robaban los pasteles de las ventanas y conejos alados parados en el tendido eléctrico junto a las palomas. No había nada en ése pueblo que no pareciera fantasioso y, sin embargo, a los ojos de los turistas, todo era un gran espectáculo. Una farsa creada para el disfrute ajeno.

Esto hizo que Dipper se sintiera desconcertado. No había forma de que un pueblo así pudiera pasar desapercibido. Sin duda había otra cosa, una mentira más grande que la de ser una simple atracción de carretera. Una mentira lo suficientemente buena como para engañarlos a todos sin que se dieran cuenta.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" se preguntó viendo a través de la ventana ya no con la emoción de encontrarse en un lugar fantástico, sino con el mismo temor que cuando comenzó a dudar de Stan al pensar que éste les estaba ocultando algo.

¿Qué había sorprendido a los pelirrojos de aquel modo? ¿Qué había pasado entre Ford y Stan como para que se distanciaran de ése modo? ¿Por qué Stan estaba tan obsesionado con mantener sus poderes en secreto? ¿Qué era lo que Ford había pensado sobre el hombre que pudo haber hecho enfermar a Mabel? ¿Cómo era que nadie sabía nada de Abnormality Falls?

 _La tierra de lo imposible_ comenzaba a verse más bien como _La tierra de las mentiras_ , y Dipper sólo podía pensar en una cosa: descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ahg… eso llevó su rato. Bueno, esto estuvo muy calmado, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ahora vamos con otro juego:**

 **¿Qué poderes creen que tengan los otros personajes? Espero sus respuestas en las reviews, donde también espero leer qué les pareció el capítulo y si tienen alguna duda.**

 **Por cierto, alguien hizo una ilustración de Dipper de Abnormality Falls. El link está en el perfil.**

 **Sin más que añadir, me despido y les agradezco por su lectura.**

 **Inkizidor, fuera.**


	3. El portador de la plaga

**Actualmente debería estar trabajando en mi otro fic, pero necesito pulir muchos detalles que hagan avanzar la trama en el siguiente cap y prácticamente tengo el plot de éste hecho, así que…**

 **Suertudos.**

Entrada 02:

El portador de la plaga

Los Pines habían ido a parar a un hotelito colocado cerca la _Bóveda del Hambre de Greasy_ llamado _El nido de la Araña_. Se trataba de una estructura de dos plantas con piscina al aire libre y sauna al que las familias de visitantes iban a hospedarse. El encanto del local yacía en que los muros parecían roca excavada por insectos en la que habían sido abiertas cavidades similares a las de una colmena de termitas. Además, tanto las cortinas como las sábanas y hasta el tapizado de los muebles tenían diseños de telarañas.

Stan y los niños se registraron en la habitación número 25, en donde comenzaron a ordenar las cosas que habían comprado en el centro comercial. Una vez que terminaron, Stan se dirigió a Dipper y Mabel con una expresión más áspera que de costumbre.

— Estas serán las reglas que seguirán mientras estemos aquí — dijo — Primero, queda terminantemente prohibido salir de éste hotel. Segundo, no harán pública su anormalidad. Y tercero, tendrán que permanecer juntos hasta que Ford encuentre una cura para la enfermedad de Mabel, por lo que a donde vaya el uno también irá el otro.

— Tampoco es como que tengamos muchos sitios a donde ir — bufó Dipper metiéndose las manos dentro de la cazadora.

— ¿Y qué haremos con la escuela? — preguntó Mabel.

Stan se quedó en blanco cuando ése pequeño detalle llegó a su mente. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello a causa de la locura de la noche anterior.

— Oh bueno — dijo él rascándose la nuca — De todos modos iban a salir a vacaciones la semana entrante, no creo que importe que falten un día.

— ¿Vamos a quedarnos encerrados en éste hotel todo el verano? — inquirió Dipper.

— Sólo hasta que el asunto de Mabel se arregle — respondió Stan dirigiéndose a la puerta — Ya luego pensaré en dónde reinaugurar la _Caravana del Misterio._

— ¿De verdad tenemos que irnos? — replicó Mabel poniendo su carita de cachorro.

El viejo rodó los ojos con cansancio y le respondió frotándose las sienes.

— Ya hablamos de eso, Cielo. No nos vamos a quedar en éste nido de fenómenos y punto — acto seguido, abrió la puerta y añadió — Estaré en el sauna, traten de no desatar el fin del mundo mientras no estoy.

Los gemelos cruzaron miradas de decepción una vez que el anciano se hubo ido. Dipper soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre una de las dos camas que ocupaban la habitación, comenzando a sentir todo el cansancio que la noche anterior había depositado sobre su cuerpo. Todavía tenía en la cabeza la extraña escena frente al centro comercial, en medio de aquel círculo de especímenes hipermasculinos y la mirada inescrutable de los pelirrojos clavada sobre él como si tuviera monos en la cara.

No era como si realmente le importara desobedecer a Stan para ir a curiosear, sin embargo, no podía irse y dejar a Mabel sola. Tampoco quería llevársela y meterla en problemas, de manera que estaba estancado allí hasta que Ford hallara una cura y entonces tendrían que despedirse de Abnormality Falls sin haber visto o aprendido nada.

— Oye Dipper — dijo Mabel sentada en la cama opuesta — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la piscina?

El niño frunció el entrecejo mientras soltaba un gruñido.

— No tengo traje de baño.

— Podríamos preguntar en la recepción si pueden prestarnos un par — sugirió ella.

— No estoy de humor — soltó Dipper girándose sobre el colchón.

— Vamos bro-bro, al menos deberíamos…

— ¡Te dije que no! — le espetó Dipper sintiendo que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Había estado aguantándose todo desde temprano y el cansancio no lo estaba ayudando a manejarlo. No obstante, cuando vio que Mabel se había asustado por la forma en la que le gritó, se sintió mucho peor.

— ¡Aaagh! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! — se quejó tirándose del cabello con irritación — Ahora también te estoy gritando… me voy a volver un amargado como Stan.

— Bueno… talvez si vamos a la piscina te relajes un poco — insistió Mabel un poco más cautelosa.

Dipper vio que su hermana estaba tratando de sonreír con algo de inseguridad. No tenía razones para estar enojado con ella, menos si esta sólo quería hacerlo sentirse mejor, por lo que decidió hacerle caso y acompañarla a la piscina del hotel. Mabel mostró una cegadora sonrisa de frenillos y alegría mientras lo llevaba de la mano hasta la recepción, en donde lograron conseguir que les prestaran un par de trajes de baño y un flotador.

La piscina era bastante amplia y tenía forma, por supuesto, de una araña con el cuerpo abultado y patas cortas. El fondo mostraba un diseño de telaraña, al igual que los trajes de baño de los gemelos. En un extremo había un tobogán por el cual los niños se estaban lanzando. Tendría alrededor de unos diez u ocho metros de alto y la cola para saltar no era muy larga.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, se ve divertido! — exclamaba Mabel llevando a rastras a un Dipper no muy entusiasta con la idea de deslizarse por una superficie sin fricción e impulsada por agua.

— Ermm… ¿Qué tal si te espero en la piscina mientras tú te lanzas? — dijo Dipper intentando clavar las uñas de sus pies en el suelo.

— Cielos Dipper — suspiró Mabel girando los ojos en redondo — Deja de ser el Señor Aguafiestas por un rato y diviértete.

— Yo me divierto — replicó éste — Es sólo que los toboganes de agua no son parte de mi idea de diversión.

Un pequeño grupo de chicos que estaba formándose en la fila del tobogán se les había quedado viendo desde que comenzaron a discutir; soltando risitas y murmurando entre ellos de un modo que a Dipper no le pasó inadvertido.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? — les increpó sintiendo que la cabeza se le volvía a calentar.

El más alto del grupo puso una sonrisa peyorativa y le respondió con un tono nasal y odioso.

— ¿No te da vergüenza que tu hermana sea más valiente que tú?

Acto seguido, tanto los amigos del chico como el resto de los niños que estaban cerca comenzaron a reírse de Dipper, cosa que sólo sirvió para rebalsar la poca compostura que le quedaba al muchacho. Apretó las mandíbulas y se abrió paso entre la fila de niños que le replicaban con enfado, sin hacer caso a las palabras que Mabel le estaba dirigiendo. Una vez que llegó a la parte más alta del tobogán, Dipper comprobó que se veía mucho más alto de lo que parecía desde abajo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y, todavía sin escuchar lo que Mabel le decía, saltó al tobogán sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a acelerar mientras un chorro de agua lo empujaba hacia adelante. Una sensación de parálisis lo poseyó, como si su mente se hubiese desconectado de su cuerpo, el cual ahora contemplaba desde un punto distante sin la capacidad de sentir nada de lo que éste sí.

El tiempo se hizo extremadamente largo y Dipper fue capaz de pensar en muchas cosas mientras se veía a sí mismo viajando por el tobogán. Entre esas cosas estaba lo que Mabel había intentado decirle. Al principio sólo trataba calmarlo para que no cayera en las provocaciones de esos chicos, después, pasó a una especie de advertencia que no podía comprender por las quejas de los otros niños en la cola. Finalmente, cuando ya estaba deslizándose, logró escuchar lo que su hermana estaba diciéndole.

"¡Tienes que llevar algo para el salto o tu traje de baño se va a…!".

Mucho tiempo después, Dipper recordaría ése preciso momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pasar la mayor humillación de su vida. Su cuerpo salió proyectado en el aire hasta caer con un salpicón al agua, sumergiéndose lentamente, rodeado por el cosquilleo de centenares de pequeñas burbujas y su espalda ardiendo de manera punzante tras el aparatoso acuatizaje.

Las maravillas de la física comenzaron a hacer efecto al cabo de unos segundos y la densidad del agua consideró prudente devolver a aquel pequeño cuerpo a la superficie. Dipper aspiró profundamente cuando logró sacar su cabeza del agua, parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión y percatarse de que todos los demás lo observaban de formas variadas.

Los adultos trataban de fingir que no estaban prestando atención, los demás niños por su lado se desternillaban de la risa y Mabel no hacía más que poner una cara de aprensión mientras le señalaba un punto de la piscina.

La mente de Dipper no lograba procesar esta información adecuadamente ya que todavía se encontraba aturdida por el impacto. Todo le resultaba confuso e incoherente hasta que sus ojos terminaron enfocándose en algo que flotaba junto a él. Era algo rojo con líneas similares a telarañas dibujadas sobre éste.

Fue entonces cuando se accionó una palanca dentro de su cerebro y cayó en la cuenta de que eso de ahí era su traje de baño. Mabel había intentado decirle que necesita usar algo como trineo para saltar del tobogán e impedir que pasara exactamente por la situación que estaba pasando ahora.

Tomó la prenda de manera frenética y se la calzó al tiempo que intentaba llegar a la orilla de la piscina sin poder ignorar las risas de los demás. Sentía que la cara se le iba a encender de lo roja que la tenía y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. Eso había sido el colmo de los colmos. Primero su tío le decía que era un don nadie, luego un desconocido lo llamaba cobarde y ahora quedaba como un completo idiota frente a un puñado de gente ¡Y todo en el mismo día! Pasó directamente a los vestidores y se echó encima la cazadora y la gorra apenas secándose con la toalla que había tomado bruscamente de la cesta. Salió hecho una furia sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las paredes de aspecto cámbrico se incendiaran y que las cortinas nebulosas se derritieran en ácido.

De repente, Dipper frenó su furibunda marcha cuando se percató de que llevaba rato caminando lejos del hotel. Pensó en regresar cuanto antes y evitar la ira de Stan, sin embargo, los rostros de los inquilinos que estaban en la piscina se le vinieron a la mente de nuevo y desechó la idea con enfado. Decidió que volvería luego, al menos a tiempo para impedir que Mabel perdiera el control de sus poderes de nuevo.

En el trayecto se topó con un lugar llamado _8-bit Fantasy,_ el cual resultaba ser un inconfundible arcade como cualquier otro. Dipper pensó que tratándose de una sala de juegos en un pueblo en el que todo era una atracción paranormal encontraría algo divertido, de manera que entró para curiosear y ver con qué lo sorprenderían.

El lugar no lo defraudó. Como casi todas las atracciones de Abnormality Falls, aquel arcade estaba lleno de turistas atraídos por las singulares recreativas que lo ocupaban. Una máquina que se tragaba al jugador y le permitía vivir en un mundo de 8-bits por un tiempo de diez minutos por ficha. Un juego de naves espaciales en donde, al perder, tanto el jugador como los espectadores olvidaban los patrones de los enemigos. Un simulador de disparos en el que los ataques pixelados de los NPC's salían de la pantalla y explotaban con ruidos anticuados contra los cuerpos de los jugadores. Incluso había un juego al estilo de "Golpear al Topo", sólo que, en éste, en vez de topos eran tentáculos y había una advertencia junto a la máquina que decía:

 _Una vez insertada la ficha, procure noquear a la bestia cueste lo que cueste._

 _Si no lo hace, esta devorará la máquina y desaparecerá en un vórtice multidimensional, cosa que afectará negativamente al negocio._

 _Gracias por su colaboración._

 _Att: La Gerencia._

Dipper veía con diversión cómo los turistas atacaban impetuosamente a los viscosos tentáculos que amenazaban llevarse la valiosa atracción del local utilizando unos martillos neumáticos atados con cuerdas a la máquina. Siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta encontrarse con una recreativa que lucía apagada. Parecía un juego de lucha, aunque por el polvo que tenía encima, asumió que llevaba tiempo fuera de servicio. Iba a pasar de largo para ver qué más se encontraba cuando vio que la máquina se agitaba con violencia de manera repentina.

Dipper dio un salto hacia atrás profiriendo un gritito ahogado. El chico permaneció estático por unos instantes sin quitarle la mirada de encima al aparato, el cual tardó uno poco antes de volver a agitarse de forma menos agresiva. Entonces, haciendo que Dipper gritara de verdad fuerte, un rostro humano apareció dentro de la recreativa y se pegó al cristal de la pantalla.

— Ahh… ayuda… ayuda… — decía el aquel extraño ser atrapado dentro de la máquina.

El muchacho estaba tan asustado que era incapaz de darle una orden a una parte de su cuerpo sin que ésta reaccionara de manera completamente opuesta.

— La caja… — continuó el misterioso hombre — Junto… a la… máquina… la caja…

A través de medios fuera del alcance humano, Dipper logró conectarse con su mente de manera apropiada y computar parte de lo que aquel ser estaba diciéndole. Miró a un costado de la recreativa, en donde se topó con una caja de herramientas abierta que llevaba el logo del local. Rápidamente, comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo y se dirigió hacia donde esta se hallaba, encontrándose con que algunos tornillos habían quedado mal puestos en la tapa lateral de la recreativa. Buscó el desarmador dentro de la caja de herramientas y comenzó a aflojar el resto de los tornillos, haciendo que la tapa volara como catapultada a presión.

Del interior del artefacto salió un hombre de mediana edad y bastante pasado de peso que, tras hallarse libre, no pudo sino mostrar una enorme expresión de alivio.

— Cielos, de verdad me salvaste la vida amiguito — dijo éste riéndose casi sin aliento — Llevo encerrado ahí desde las nueve.

— Pero ya es la una — le dijo Dipper incapaz de esconder su sorpresa.

— Con más razón te la debo — repuso el otro levantándose con dificultad — Estaba dándole mantenimiento y accidentalmente puse la tapa sin recordar que no le había quitado todos los tornillos. Je, je, je… de esos errores que te pueden costar el cuello ¿no?

El hombre notó que a Dipper no parecía darle mucha risa su chiste negro, de modo que decidió desviar el asunto a algo menos raro.

— En fin, si alguna vez llegas a necesitar algo y crees que puedo serte de ayuda no dudes en buscarme — le dijo tendiéndole la mano — Me llamo Soos.

— Dipper — respondió el niño con timidez — Dipper Pines.

Soos enarcó una ceja al escuchar el nombre del niño.

— ¿Pines? — coreó con curiosidad — ¿Pines como el señor Stanford Pines?

— Es mi tío — aclaró Dipper — ¿Lo conoces?

— Conozco a todos en el pueblo — respondió Soos — Aunque no sabía que el señor Pines tuviera familia.

Entonces, la expresión de Soos mutó a una de repentina epifanía.

— Espera ¿eso quiere decir que tú eres… ya sabes? — sugirió éste, haciendo que Dipper comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Soos reaccionó con una sonrisa entusiasta.

— ¡Ja, ja! Vaya una sorpresa — dijo el hombre recogiendo sus herramientas — No tenemos vecinos nuevos muy seguido ¿sabes?

Dipper puso una sonrisa incómoda tras escuchar aquello último.

— Ah… bueno, la verdad es que nosotros no… — intentó explicarse antes de que Soos lo interrumpiera.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quieres ver algo genial? Tenemos un Tetrix en cuarta dimensión bastante loco aquí — le dijo el mecánico guiándolo hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Allí, un par de niños trataban de manipular los bloques de colores que surgían del cielorraso y bajaban hacia un recuadro blanco de once metros cuadrados en el suelo, en el cual se apilaban igual que en juego tradicional de Tetrix. Los jugadores podían usar cualquier cosa para desviar la trayectoria de los bloques y hacerlos formar una figura plana en el recuadro antes de que el cúmulo de piezas alcanzara el techo y finalizara la partida.

— ¿Sabes lo que le decimos a la gente cuando nos preguntan qué es? — le susurró Soos a Dipper para que no lo oyeran el resto de la gente.

— No — respondió Dipper.

— Les decimos que es un artefacto alienígena que inspiró a los creadores del primer Tetrix — dijo Soos cubriéndose la boca mientras se reía.

— ¿Y qué es realmente? — inquirió Dipper.

— Ni idea — dijo Soos encogiéndose de hombros — Ya estaba allí cuando abrieron el local, y cuando descubrieron cómo funcionaba, lo llamaron el Mega Tetrix Dimensional.

El sentido curioso de Dipper se disparó de manera repentina. Estaba seguro que su tío Ford sabría algo sobre ése extraño artefacto y sobre las demás recreativas del lugar. Sin embargo, lo que más lo emociona era la cantidad de cosas que había en ése pueblo. Ya no sólo los humanos con habilidades, sino las criaturas y aparatos dotados de tecnología y capacidades que sobrepasaban el conocimiento humano.

— Ah, por cierto — dijo Dipper recordando algo de improviso — Soos ¿qué poder tienes tú?

El hombre se rascó por debajo de su gorra antes de responder.

— No es la gran cosa — dijo sonriendo de manera modesta — Desde pequeño soy capaz de escuchar lo que las máquinas dicen. No puedo hablar con ellas, pero al menos sé qué es lo que anda mal cuando se descomponen. Gracias a eso es que soy el mecánico de cabecera de Abnormality Falls.

— ¡Eso es genial! — exclamó Dipper sin caber en sí del asombro — ¿Puedes entender también cómo funcionan?

— Más o menos — respondió Soos — Por ejemplo, te puedo decir que el Mega Tetrix no es una máquina porque no escucho nada de él.

— ¿Y el golpea tentáculos?

— Tampoco.

— Soos, eres increíble — le dijo Dipper con los ojos centelleando — Desearía tener un poder como el tuyo.

— Oh, vamos — replicó Soos sintiéndose alagado — Seguro que tú también tienes algo con qué lucirte.

La sonrisa de Dipper se disolvió en un gesto de amargura a la misma velocidad que un helado en un horno de pizzería.

— Mi poder es una tontería — gruñó bajando la cabeza — Mi hermana Mabel es quien tiene un poder de verdad impresionante. El mío sólo es un estorbo.

— Hey, no digas eso — dijo Soos colocándole una mano sobre la cabeza con cuidado — Escucha, cuando era más pequeño, las voces de las máquinas eran tantas que me volvían loco. Pensé que mi poder era algo horrible y deseaba no tenerlo más, pero entonces, cuando descubrí que podía usarlo para hacer cosas buenas, entendí que en realidad era algo fantástico y que yo no lo había notado hasta ése momento. Seguramente tu poder es igual; sólo tienes que encontrar ése algo para lo que es bueno y comprenderás que ningún poder es tonto o inútil.

Dipper levantó la vista hacia Soos, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa amistosa. Era un buen tipo que podía darle ánimos a un niño frustrado como él sin siquiera conocerlo. Talvez lo que decía era cierto, quizás su poder no era tan inútil después de todo, sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que con o sin éste seguía siendo un perdedor al que todo le salía mal.

— Huh… qué raro — dijo Soos poniendo una cara extraña.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Dipper sintiendo que ya había visto esa expresión antes.

— Ah… n-nada… — dijo éste mostrándose evidentemente inquieto — Es sólo que por un momento hubo demasiado silencio…

Dipper enarcó las cejas con escepticismo. Lo cierto era que el ruido de las recreativas no había parado en ni por un segundo, de manera que no sabía a lo que Soos se estaba refiriendo.

En ése instante, un escándalo fuera del local capturó la atención de los presentes. Dipper fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia la entrada, desde donde pudo ver que una persona estaba armando jaleo en media vía pública.

Se trataba de un anciano de barba larga, ojos saltones y espalda encorvada que saltaba de un lado a otro profiriendo alaridos de lo más desquiciantes mientras agitaba un brazo saludable y otro envuelto en vendajes por el aire. Los turistas mantenían una distancia prudente con sus cámaras desenfundadas. Algunos tenían caras de preocupación e inquietud, al tiempo que otros reían como si aquello se tratara de algún otro espectáculo callejero.

— ¡Atentos, ignorantes! — exclamaba el viejo a toda voz — ¡La hora se aproxima! ¡Todas las piezas están juntas! ¡El Portador de la Plaga ha llegado! ¡La Gran Mentira está por ser revelada y todos temblarán ante la luz de la Verdad!

A Dipper se le erizaron los vellos de la piel mientras escuchaba los desvaríos de aquel pobre hombre. Su voz, más allá de las palabras lunáticas que se encargaba de componer, estaba impregnada de un auténtico terror. Podía ver en las contorciones de su rostro que en verdad estaba asustado por algo, la pregunta era ¿Qué era eso tan horrible que había llegado a dañar su mente de ése modo?

— ¡El Portador de la Plaga está aquí! — continuó gritando el anciano con sus ojos poseídos de por un brillo maniático — ¡Pronto no habrá donde puedan seguir escondiéndose! ¡Mentirosos! ¡Cobardes! ¡MENTIROSOS!

El sonido de una sirena de policía hizo que los curiosos se apartaran para darle paso a la patrulla que se aproximaba al lugar. Los dos agentes que salieron de esta, uno alto y desgarbado y el otro más bajo, robusto por las donas y de piel oscura, se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el anciano con expresiones severas en sus rostros.

— De acuerdo McGucket ¿Qué fue lo que le dijimos sobre no causar más escándalos en pleno día? — le espetó el oficial de menor estatura.

— ¡Necios! — les espetó el anciano con desdén — ¡Ustedes no protegerán a nadie! ¡Nada de lo que hagan podrá detener la llegada de la Verdad!

— Suficiente — dijo el agente volviéndose hacia su compañero — Teniente Durland, sométalo.

— Entendido, Sheriff Blubs — asintió el otro extendiendo la longitud de su brazo y envolviendo al viejo McGucket con éste como si estuviera hecho de goma.

Los concurrentes aplaudieron creyendo que acababan de ver un número ensayado y vitorearon tanto a los oficiales como al anciano lunático, quien no paraba de patalear y forcejear profiriendo más alaridos enloquecidos.

— ¡Ya verán, montón de mentirosos! ¡Cuando el Portador de la Plaga se manifieste, todos ustedes van a…!

McGucket dejó la frase a medio camino cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dipper. De repente, dejó de luchar para liberarse y su expresión de espanto se volteó en una de extrañeza, como si el raro entre ellos dos fuera Dipper y no él. Se dejó llevar al interior de la patrulla sin oponer resistencia y pronto se perdió de la vista de todos mientras era llevado a la comisaría.

Aquello último fue lo que terminó por asustar a Dipper más que al resto de la gente. Era ya la segunda vez en ése día que alguien se le quedaba viendo así… No, más bien la tercera. Soos había puesto una cara similar cuando dijo que todo se había tornado repentinamente silencioso.

El anciano insistía en llamarlos a todos mentirosos ¿Estaba hablando acaso de la farsa del pueblo-atracción que los lugareños habían montado? De ser así ¿Qué significaba el "Portador de la Plaga"? ¿Qué era esa verdad de la que con tanto horror hablaba? No obstante, por encima de todo lo demás, estaba esa mirada que le dirigió al final ¿Qué demonios había visto en él como para hacerlo frenar con sus delirios?

De repente, Dipper fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un nuevo ruido atrajo su atención. Estaba vez se trataba de gritos que provenían de _El nido de la Araña_ , cosa que lo hizo palidecer de golpe mientras sentía un vacío siniestro y frío en su estómago. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió como un relámpago hacia el hotel, al cual fue nada más llegar para ver la pesadilla histriónica que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior.

Criaturas de anatomía grotesca que recordaban a peces mezclados con un puñado de animales andaban sobre sus múltiples y deformes extremidades mientras atacaban a los turistas que se hospedaban en el hotel. No obstante, lo más loco de todo y que hizo que Dipper creyera que estaba viendo una escena de película retro, eran las arañas gigantes que brotaban de las cavidades de los muros y atrapaban a los monstruos que pasaban cerca.

Sin tiempo para detenerse a meditar sobre aquel horrífico espectáculo, Dipper pasó a través de las criaturas de pesadilla mientras corría de manera frenética por los pasillos del hotel. No podía formular ningún pensamiento congruente a causa del pánico que lo invadía. Ver a toda esa gente corriendo y gritando aterrorizada le hizo darse cuenta de la enorme estupidez que había cometido. Descuidó la que se suponía debía ser su principal prioridad y a causa de ello había familias enteras siendo atacadas por un enjambre de atrocidades vivientes. Por no decir que Mabl se encontraba en algún lugar sufriendo ya que su estúpido hermano no era capaz de hacer lo que le decían debía montar un berrinche por todo.

— ¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! — gritaba Dipper a todo pulmón sin tener ni idea de hacia dónde iba — ¿Dónde estás, Mabel?

— ¡Dipper! — exclamó la voz áspera de Stan desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Usando una bata negra del hotel, el anciano llegó hasta donde el chico se encontraba apalizando a los monstruos que se atravesaban en su camino con nada más que sus puños. Se le notaba exhausto, pero más que nada, estaba furioso.

— ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? — le espetó Stan — ¡Les dije que no se separaran!

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! — gritó el chico apenas conservando la calma — ¡Necesitamos encontrar a Mabel!

— ¡¿Dónde la viste por última vez?! — lo interrogó Stan desesperado.

— Ah… eh… — balbuceó Dipper totalmente desorientada.

— ¡Vamos, concéntrate! — le ordenó el viejo sujetándolo de los hombros — Saca lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza y piensa. Tu hermana te necesita.

El chico cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su respiración. Una vez que su cuerpo dejó de agitarse por el miedo, el primer sitio que se le vino a la mente fue la piscina. A menos que Mabel se hubiese ido, debía de seguir allí. Además, ahora que ya se orientaba mejor, se dio cuenta de que estaban más cerca de la piscina que de la habitación, por lo que sería más inteligente si aprovechaban para buscarla allí primero.

Dipper le dijo a Stan que lo siguiera y ambos emprendieron la marcha en medio de una cada vez más creciente fauna maligna que era rápidamente devorada por las arañas que salían de los muros y del techo. Finalmente, llegaron hasta el sitio en el que alguna vez hubo una piscina y que ahora se encontraba ocupado por una crisálida demoníaca de la que germinaban nuevos monstruos deformes, los cuales chapoteaban en un limo pardusco antes de arrastrarse fuera del mismo y comenzaran a andar sobre sus patas liberando toda clase de alaridos escalofriantes.

La fábrica de aquellos engendros tenía un enorme ojo que se estremecía de manera espasmódica y una boca que sonreía demencialmente mientras balbuceaba con una voz gutural y gelatinosa. Al verlos llegar, la monstruosa crisálida lanzó un aullido pesadillezco al cual sus vástagos respondieron como si de un llamado de guerra se tratara. Pronto, Dipper y Stan se hallaron rodeados por una legión infernal nacida del delirio más enfermizo. Era como si aquella bestia tuviera consciencia de quiénes eran ellos y planeara frenarlos a como diera lugar.

"Es diferente al de anoche" pensó Stan preparándose "Esta cosa tiene más cerebro que el estúpido árbol".

— Primero deshazte de esa monstruosidad — le indicó el anciano a Dipper tomando una de las sillas plegables que tenían cerca.

— ¿Y qué hay de Mabel? — preguntó el chico casi sin voz.

— ¡Buscarla entre esta catástrofe no servirá de nada! — exclamó el anciano viendo que la horda maligna saltaba hacia ellos — ¡Limpia el terreno primero!

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire y despejando cualquier pensamiento de su mente, Dipper se arrojó en línea recta entre la multitud quimérica que se interponía entre él y la crisálida. No estaba seguro de que Stan pudiera hacerse cargo del resto por su cuenta, sin embargo, ahora sólo podía preocuparse por encarar a aquella monstruosidad, propinarle un buen puñetazo y salvar a Mabel. No obstante, y para su extraña sorpresa, el ejército de bestias se quitaba de su camino conforme avanzaba, dejándole vía libre hasta el deforme capullo del que brotaban sin ningún problema.

Todavía confundido, Dipper apenas si pudo reaccionar a lo que vino tras darse cuenta de que la crisálida lo estaba mirando con una repugnante sonrisa. Un par de tentáculos habían brotado de su limo satánico y asido lo primero que encontraron a su alrededor, siendo esto una silla plegable y el mismísimo tobogán de agua. Acto seguido y haciendo alarde de una fuerza sorprendente, los tentáculos arrojaron dichos objetos contra Dipper, quien frenó su carrera de golpe en pos de encontrar un refugio de la repentina lluvia de objetos contundentes que se precipitaba sobre su cabeza.

El monstruo era consciente de que si llegaba a ser tocado por Dipper significaría el fin de la partida. De algún modo había adquirido experiencia del fracaso del árbol demoníaco e intentaba deshacerse del muchacho usando como armas a objetos que éste no fuera capaz de contrarrestar.

"¡Vamos, ya estoy cerca!" exclamaba Dipper dentro de su cabeza mientras sentía el estruendo de un baño portátil retumbando en su oído derecho.

Al ver que su enemigo se aproximaba cada vez más, la execrable abominación arrancó la valla que delimitaba el extremo derecho del área de piscinas y comenzó a barrer con ella en dirección al muchacho. Dipper se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de esquivar esa última, de manera que sólo le quedaba seguir corriendo hasta que pudiera llegar al agua, en donde la crisálida flotaba igual que una espantosa medusa. Empero, a esa distancia, le sería imposible no ser golpeado por la cerca.

En una milésima de segundo, el cerebro del chico formuló una estrategia de última hora que puso en acción casi que al mismo instante en el que la tuvo. Inclinando su peso hacia atrás y sin perder el impulso de la carrera, Dipper se dejó caer al mojado piso de la piscina, deslizándose como una barra de jabón tras recibir un ligero arañazo en la mejilla por parte de la cerca que pasó volando a centímetros de su rostro. El pitido que se quedó en sus oídos tras caer con un chapuzón al agua lo desorientó momentáneamente hasta que logró tomar control de su cuerpo.

Desde abajo, la enorme crisálida parecía estar compuesta de un puñado de burbujas palpitantes en las que figuras inconcebibles se agitaban de manera desagradable. Dipper tomó impulso y comenzó a nadar hasta donde esta se encontraba para ponerle fin a todo aquel circo infernal, sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla, vio su avance truncado por una extraña fuerza invisible que lo tiraba hacia atrás. No le tomó demasiado tiempo comprender de lo que se trataba cuando el inconfundible sonido de succión llegó a sus oídos con un horrible sentimiento de desesperación.

La bestia lo había engañado. Haciendo uso de un ingenio inusitado, se colocó dentro de la piscina con la idea de que, si no lograba frenarlo en tierra, podría exterminarlo en el agua destrozando las compuertas del drenaje. La fuerza de succión resultante arrastraría a Dipper hacia una espantosa e inevitable muerte.

Había perdido.

Incluso mientras trataba de luchar contra la corriente que lo arrastraba cada vez más hacia el fondo, Dipper estaba consciente de que había perdido. El agobio de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte o el haber tenido alguna habilidad que lo pudiese ayudar a salvar a su hermana lo carcomía conforme más se acercaba a su muerte. Había sido un inútil hasta el último segundo de su vida.

Estiró su mano en un último y fútil intento de alcanzar a la crisálida, a sabiendas de que incluso si lo lograba no impediría terminar siendo convertido en un montón de molida.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que algo había envuelto su cuerpo. No pudo ni empezar a preguntarse qué era cuando sintió que lo jalaba a la superficie en contra de la succión del agua. De pronto, se vio volando por los aires con lo que parecía ser una cuerda blanca pegada a su cuerpo y a la crisálida de pesadilla colocada debajo suyo. Sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Dipper se dejó arrastrar por la gravedad y arremetió contra la confundida bestia, haciendo que esta reventara en una bola de polvos multicolor de la que, para sorpresa del mismo, Mabel emergió en estado inconsciente.

Todavía en el aire e ignorando por completo lo que le había dado aquel chance de sobrevivir, Dipper atrapó a su hermana en plena caída, soltando un puñado de chispas iridiscentes antes de que un segundo tirón los hiciera lanzados hacia la orilla izquierda de la piscina. Dipper envolvió a Mabel para protegerla del impacto y cuando logró reponerse del golpe entendió qué había sido todo aquello.

Una legión de arañas gigantes había exterminado al enjambre demoníaco que hasta hacía unos segundos Stan intentaba combatir. La cuerda blanca pegada a su cuerpo era telaraña, la cual salía de las manos de una mujer en sus cuarentas con la piel bronceada, el cabello rubio al tope de acondicionador y la parte inferior de su cuerpo igual a la de una inmensa viuda negra.

La cara de estupefacción que Dipper puso en ése momento no bastaba para representar lo aturdido que su cerebro se encontraba. La única cosa con sentido que pudo computar era que ya entendía mejor cuál era el punto de crear un hotel con temática arácnida _._

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? — le preguntó la mujer sin suavizar la expresión severa que le estaba dirigiendo.

— Buh… yo… gah… es… em… — balbuceó Dipper, incapaz de controlar sus facultades motrices.

— Tomaré eso como un "Sí" — dijo la otra con aburrimiento — ¿Y tu hermana?

Mabel se despertó justo cuando la mujer araña formuló aquella pregunta. Parpadeó con letargia antes de abrir los ojos como platos y mirar espantada hacia el rostro de su hermano.

— ¡Dipper! ¿Qué te pasó? — chilló señalando el arañazo que éste tenía en la mejilla. Salía un poco de sangre, pero no era muy profunda.

Sin recibir respuesta de su hermano, Mabel se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí con ellos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la enorme figura de la mujer que tenía frente a ella, Mabel dejó caer su mandíbula como si fuera un péndulo.

— Mujer alta — dijo anonadada.

— A algunos hombres les gustan así — bromeó la otra de forma socarrona antes de girarse hacia Stan.

El viejo estaba sentado en el suelo con los brazos llenos de rasguños. Al parecer no tuvo que luchar demasiado gracias a la ayuda de las arañas, sin embargo, se notaba que estaba completamente exhausto. La mujer se dirigió hacia él con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de pocos amigos.

— Supongo que ahora me dará una explicación sobre lo que acaba de pasar ¿no? — le increpó ella ferozmente.

Éste por su parte soltó un largo suspiro. Era demasiado trabajo para un cuerpo cansado como el suyo el seguir teniendo que lidiar con cosas como esas. Pero, como no le quedaba de otra, decidió que al menos empujaría un poco más antes de dejarse caer al suelo rendido.

— Madame — dijo Stan poniéndose de pie con una expresión resuelta — Todo es culpa de los niños.

* * *

Resultó que la mujer araña, como Dipper lo supuso, era la dueña del hotel y no parecía estar muy complacida con la forma en la que éste había quedado tras el incidente de la piscina. No obstante, cuando le explicaron la situación, decidió no cobrarles por los daños provocados, aunque les ordenó que abandonaran el lugar lo más pronto posible. De éste modo, los Pines fueron a dar con sus cosas a un motel de quinta zambullido en uno de los lugares más sórdidos del pueblo. La habitación que les tocó era estrecha y sólo tenía lugar para una cama vieja cuyo colchón estaba más duro que una tabla de madera. La única fuente de luz era una bombilla moribunda y la ventana que daba al exterior tenía los postigos fijos. Además, había un olor a pelo de gato en el aire que resultaba molesto.

Mabel había intentado hacer que Dipper recuperara el ánimo durante el resto de la tarde mientras Stan rondaba por el pueblo en busca de un lugar más cómodo para pasar la noche. Sin embargo, el muchacho se rehusaba a hablar y se quedaba viendo hacia la nada sin atender a lo que su hermana le decía.

A eso de las seis, Stan regresó con comida china y una cara que denotaba su fracaso. Parecía que todos los lugares habían quedado ocupados luego de que _El nido de la Araña_ fuera desalojado de manera temporal por órdenes del sheriff. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya habían perdido la _Caravana del Misterio_ , provocado dos pandemónium en los que casi mueren y acabado con sus huesos en lugares incluso más deprimentes que su viejo departamento en Piedmont.

Stan le dio a cada uno un paquete de tallarines y les dijo que se apresuraran a comérselos mientras siguieran calientes. Sabían mejor de ése modo. Los dos niños estaban sentados en la cama y Stan comía en el suelo sin dejar de pensar en lo rápido que todo se había ido a la basura. Entonces, se percató de que Dipper ni siquiera había abierto la caja, tan sólo estaba allí con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te sucede ahora? — le preguntó el viejo frunciendo el ceño al ver que no recibía respuesta — Si vas a ponerte de malcriado, ahórratelo. Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras cuidado a tu hermana como te dije que lo hicieras.

— Tío Stan… — intentó decir Mabel antes de que Stan la interrumpiera levantando la voz.

— ¿Tanto te gusta llevarme la contraria que incluso pones el bienestar de Mabel en riesgo? Primero te comportas como un engreído y luego armas tu pataleta y te enfurruñas como un bebé mimado ¡¿Al menos estás consciente de que esto es algo serio?!

— ¡Cierra la boca, tío Stan! — explotó Mabel haciendo que tanto el viejo como Dipper la volvieran a ver con asombro.

Incluso estando al borde de las lágrimas, era evidente que la niña se encontraba verdaderamente furiosa con las palabras que salían de la boca de su tío.

— ¡Desde que llegamos aquí no has hecho más que decirle cosas horribles a Dipper y culparlo de todo! — le increpó Mabel apretando sus puños — ¡Él ya se siente bastante mal! ¿No lo ves? ¡Deja de hablarle así! ¡Deja de decirle que es un malcriado! ¡Y deja de decirle que no le importa a nadie, porque es mi hermano y a mí sí me importa!

En cuanto la voz de Mabel dejó de retumbar en el reducido espacio de la habitación, un silencio extrañamente pesado comenzó a zumbar en torno a ellos. Stan se quedó pasmado y sin saber qué responder. Jamás había escuchado a Mabel gritar de ése modo o si quiera pensado que fuese capaz de enojarse a tal grado. Incluso cuando ya no había logrado impedir que se le saltaran las lágrimas, continuaba enfrentándolo con una mirada hiriente.

Incluso ella era capaz de verlo así ahora.

Stan volvió la vista hacia Dipper, quien parecía seguir en shock por el repentino ataque de rabia de su hermana. Los ojos del viejo no se pudieron desviar de la vendita que cubría el arañazo que tenía en la mejilla derecha. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo ¿No había intentado aquel monstruo matar a su sobrino? ¿En verdad estaba gritándole a un niño de doce años al que casi asesinan en una piscina? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

— Voy a estar en el auto — dijo Stan saliendo de la habitación sin volver a verlos — Ustedes traten de dormir, ha sido otro día largo.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Mabel se desplomó sobre la cama y soltó un pesado suspiro.

— Él tiene razón en algo — dijo Dipper de repente.

— ¡No es cierto! — le espetó Mabel reincorporándose con enfado — ¡El tío Stan no tiene razón en nada!

— No, sí la tiene — reafirmó Dipper mirándola con seriedad — Yo debía estar cerca de ti e impedir que algo como esto sucediera.

— No eres mi niñera, Dipper — objetó Mabel.

— No, soy tu hermano — aclaró el otro.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — chilló la niña incapaz de seguir aguantándose las ganas de llorar — Por eso no me gusta que el tío Stan te trate así… Es injusto…

Dipper tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos, dejando que esta sollozara hasta empaparle el hombro.

— Está bien, no llores — le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

— No — replicó Mabel entre gimoteos — Voy a llorar todo lo que quiera.

Dipper giró los ojos en redondo con resignación mientras dibujaba una débil sonrisa. A fin de cuentas, como Stan dijo, había sido un día largo.

* * *

Stanford vio su trabajo interrumpido cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, por lo que, tomando la ballesta que estaba en el rincón, se acercó a la puerta con sigilo y preguntó:

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo, cerebrito — respondió la ronca voz de Stanley.

Enarcando las cejas con extrañeza, Ford dejó el arma a un lado y procedió a remover los cerrojos de la puerta. Una vez que terminó de hacer esto, lo primero que vio al abrir fue un paquete de cervezas casi chocando contra su cara. Justo detrás, se encontraba Stan, quien sostenía el paquete con su típica expresión de amargado.

— Dime que todavía bebes — le dijo entrando sin más a la cabaña — Necesito un buen trago justo ahora.

— Bueno, a veces lo hago — contestó Ford cerrando la puerta — Pero ¿por qué?

— Tú sólo bebe — soltó Stanley pasándole una botella.

Ford accedió bastante intrigado y descorchó la botella cortando la boca de la misma con un miniportal. Stanley vio aquella ejecución con una ceja levantada en señal de sorpresa.

— No sabía que podías hacer eso.

— Un truco que aprendí hace mucho — dijo Ford encogiéndose de hombros — Ahora ¿Me vas a decir por qué pareces salido de una pelea de perros?

Lo cierto era que a la luz de las lámparas y de los aparatos dentro de la cabaña, Stanley denotaba todavía más el estado en el que la última trifulca con aquellas criaturas lo había dejado. Éste gruñó con fastidio y procedió a darle una versión resumida a su hermano de lo que había ocurrido, omitiendo la parte de la discusión con los niños.

— Entonces… lo que sea que está enfermando a Mabel tiene consciencia — dijo Ford frotándose el mentón con una expresión sombría — O más bien, está comenzando a aprender del conocimiento que ella posee. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará si llegara a ocurrir un tercer desastre.

— Por eso es mejor que te apresures a encontrar una cura — dijo Stan mirando hacia la máquina en la que el peluche de Ford era bombardeado con luces — ¿Algún avance?

— ¿Bromeas? — soltó Ford repentinamente entusiasmado — La cantidad de información que esta cosa me ha mostrado en tan pocas horas es más de lo que podría haber conseguido en años por mis propios medios.

— Y ¿algo de eso puede curar a Mabel? — lo cortó Stan antes de que comenzara a escupir su perorata científica.

— No todavía — respondió Ford volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra — Pero al menos es una pista sobre el funcionamiento de sus poderes. Ya con eso puedo decir que estoy en la dirección correcta.

Stanley hizo una mueca huraña.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que te tome terminar?

— No es posible precisarlo — dijo el otro con incertidumbre — Podría chocar contra un muro en cualquier momento. Talvez me tome un mes o dos.

Stan por poco escupe su cerveza al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! — le espetó — ¡No podemos esperar tanto!

— ¿Por qué no? — inquirió Ford con suspicacia — Digo, no es como si tuvieran a donde ir y a los niños les haría bien convivir con los de su clase.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Aquí sólo se meterán en más problemas que de costumbre.

— Pues tendrás que cuidarlos mejor mientras esperan — dijo Ford encogiéndose de hombros — Además, creo que haces mal en mantenerlos escondidos; necesitan experimentar. Conocer mejor sus poderes.

— Claro, justo como tú ¿no? — dijo Stanley añadiéndole un tono incisivo a sus palabras.

— No como yo, sino mejor — repuso Ford asumiendo una expresión severa — Aquí la gente aprende a usar sus poderes de un modo en el cual son capaces de llevar vidas tranquilas. Además, los niños te tienen a ti. Sabes cómo es vivir con anormales y lo más importante, tienes su confianza.

Eso último le amargó el trago a Stan, quien frunció los labios en un gesto de incomodidad.

— Ah sí, claro… su confianza — bufó con enfado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Ford notando su repentino cambio de humor.

— Puede que talvez no haya sido del todo sincero con ellos — dijo Stan con renuencia. No era precisamente un tema del que quisiera hablar — Además, he estado comportándome como un idiota desde que esta locura empezó. Incluso hice enojar a Mabel, y créeme, hacer que esa niña te odie es la prueba definitiva de que eres un idiota sin remedio.

— Bueno… eso es algo en lo que no puedo meterme — añadió Ford — Yo no sabía que existían hasta hace unas horas y básicamente no soy quién para considerarme parte de su familia. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Quiero serlo. Quiero que crean en mí, que sepan que realmente me importan. Quiero ganarme el derecho de que me llamen "tío", y si para ello tengo que dejar de dormir hasta conseguir una cura, entonces lo haré.

Ford puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y añadió:

— Tú llevas viviendo con ellos ocho años. Ocho años, Stanley. Si quieres que confíen en ti y comprendan que todo cuanto has hecho ha sido por su bien, entonces harás lo que sea necesario para demostrárselos ¿Verdad?

Aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, Stanley sabía que su hermano le estaba diciendo la verdad. No obstante, la idea de que la verdad acabara con la poca felicidad de sus sobrinos lo aterraba incluso más que su miedo a traer de regreso los horrores de lo que había ocurrido treinta años atrás. No obstante, tampoco quería seguir perdiendo el afecto de los niños, quienes con cada palabra que salía de su boca se iban distanciando cada vez más de él.

— Todo es culpa de ése desgraciado — masculló Stan con amargura — Si tan sólo pudiera recordar su rostro y encontrarlo para darle una paliza. Nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por él.

La expresión de Ford se ensombreció ligeramente tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

— Acerca de eso… — dijo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba a punto de decir — En la mañana iba a decir algo, pero preferí no hacerlo para no asustar más a los niños.

Stanley le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Es sobre ése hombre misterioso — le explicó el otro — Si mi teoría es cierta y fue él quien le causó esto a Mabel, es muy probable que nos estemos enfrentando a un individuo extremadamente peligroso.

— Será mejor que te aclares porque no sé de qué me estás hablando — le instó su hermano.

Ford aspiró profundamente antes de comenzar su explicación de la manera más sencilla posible.

— Escucha, si ése hombre tiene el poder para modificar los recuerdos de la gente y de algún modo jugar con sus poderes, significa que, allá afuera, hay alguien haciéndole a otros exactamente lo mismo que a Mabel.

La idea cayó en el cerebro de Stanley como un explosivo del 4 de Julio.

— Es más — continuó Ford — Si no mal recuerdo, dijeron que Mabel había recibido un dulce de éste hombre ¿cierto? Bueno, puedo apostarte ambos brazos a que no es coincidencia que esa misma noche se enfermara perdiendo el control de sus poderes.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Pausa! — lo detuvo Stanley frotándose las sienes — ¿Me estás diciendo que ése sujeto le puso un laxante mágico a la paleta de Mabel?

— ¿Dicho de manera simple? Sí — asintió Ford asumiendo un tono mucho más tenso — Es muy probable que la visita que hizo a tu atracción fuera una especie de misión de reconocimiento. Esperaba encontrarse a un anormal y entregarle la paleta usando cualquier excusa. Lo que aún no sé es cómo supo que era Mabel a quien buscaba.

Stan tragó saliva con dificultad. Recordaba que cuando Mabel entró a la caravana, la figura borrosa en su mente se había volteado hacia ella de un modo extraño. Quizá fue en ése momento cuando la descubrió, pero ¿de qué forma? Mabel no había dicho nada sospechoso ¿Acaso también tenía esa capacidad? ¿Con qué clase de súper fenómeno se habían cruzado?

— Pero… ¿qué planeaba ganar haciendo que una niñita inocente desatara un desastre que pudiera destrozar una ciudad? — dijo Stanley sintiendo que se le ponía la carne de gallina.

— Talvez ése no era el punto — le respondió Ford mirando hacia la máquina en donde su réplica de peluche era analizada — Talvez sólo estaba probando una fórmula… Haciendo un experimento…

Stanley palideció al comprender la dirección que la conversación estaba tomando.

— Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que hay un fenómeno usando a otros fenómenos como sus conejillos de indias?

— Y sólo Dios sabrá qué tanto habrá aprendido arruinándole la vida a otros — añadió Ford sombríamente — Tal conocimiento en manos de un ser así…

Entonces, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, el cuerpo del anciano se estremeció de forma espasmódica mientras su rostro era cubierto por un aura de terror. Stanley retrocedió ligeramente ante aquella extraña reacción y tocó el brazo de su hermano de manera recelosa.

— ¿Ford…? — preguntó sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba.

— Stanley… — respondió el otro con un hilo de voz — Imagina lo que pasaría si ése hombre encontrara éste pueblo.

De repente, un desfile de naturaleza demoníaca se manifestó ante la imaginación de un aterrado Stanley. Multitudes de fenómenos siendo atormentados con sus propios poderes, todos ellos a su vez desatando un río de demencia y caos a través del mundo. Los gritos de la humanidad elevándose junto a las columnas de humo de las ciudades que ardían en la locura y la destrucción. Todo a causa de una mente retorcida cuya cara nadie podía recordar.

Esa noche, en aquella cabaña, los dos gemelos longevos miraron con espanto las insondables profundidades del mal, dándose cuenta del diabólico péndulo que se cernía amenazante sobre Abnormality Falls.

Un péndulo cuyo descenso podría llegar en cualquier momento.

* * *

En un pueblo sumergido en los humedales de los Everglades ardía una hoguera en torno a la cual se habían agrupado individuos de etnias variadas. Todos vestían con harapos mugrientos y sus rostros multifacéticos estaban dotados de una apariencia espectral gracias al juego de luces que las flamas crepitantes hacían danzar en la negrura selvática. Sobre sus cabezas y en torno a sus cuellos o muñecas se podían ver adornos hechos con trozos de madera y huesos de animales. Todos ellos portando el mismo símbolo dibujado una o muchas veces sobre su superficie.

Un ojo abierto enmarcado por un triángulo.

De pronto, desde el interior de una casucha infestada de hongos y musgo, salió un anciano con el largo y canoso cabello esparcido sobre su cuerpo huesudo a manera de túnica. Las partes visibles de su piel estaban pintarrajeadas con ojos de color amarillo. Llevaba en su mano izquierda un cuenco con un extraño y viscoso líquido azul, mientras que, en la derecha, portaba un puñal guardado en una funda de piel de cocodrilo.

Una vez que el anciano se hubo reunido con el resto, colocó el puñal en su boca, sujetándolo con los escasos dientes que le quedaban, y elevó el cuenco con ambas manos hasta la altura de la cabeza. Los demás habitantes del pueblo empezaron a agitarse emitiendo un gruñido desde el fondo de sus gargantas, haciendo que sus adornos empezaran a traquetear de un modo que el humedal completo se despertó para acompañarlos con aullidos y chirridos primitivos.

Acto seguido, el anciano pasó el cuenco hacia el aldeano más cercano, quien bebió de su contenido antes de pasárselo a su compañero mientras dejaba de moverse en espera de que todos repitieran el ritual. Finalmente, cuando ya sólo faltaba el anciano para beber del cuenco, éste extrajo el puñal de su funda e introdujo la hoja en las flamas de la hoguera.

— Por fin — dijo con una voz que parecía salida de las profundidades del pantano — El momento de que la eterna noche de la Mentira sea iluminada por el amanecer de la Verdad se está acercando.

— **Todas las piezas están juntas** — corearon los otros en una especie de trance — **El Portador de la Plaga ha llegado. La gran Mentira será revelada.**

— Seamos la primera piedra de esta nueva era.

Cuando la hoja del puñal se hubo calentado hasta alcanzar un brillo carmesí, el anciano apuntó el arma hacia su rostro y la incrustó en su ojo derecho sin emitir el más mínimo quejido. Seguidamente, extrajo el globo ocular y lo depositó dentro del cuenco, del cual bebió para después emitir un aullido animal que los otros secundaron.

Un acceso de locura invadió a la selva conforme los alaridos de aquel grupo se esparcían a través de sus entrañas, en las que la vida del manglar despertaba poseída por paroxismo desquiciante, gritando, saltando, chapoteando y cazando. Entonces, las flamas de la hoguera comenzaron a danzar como si formaran una gigantesca serpiente que se erguía por encima de las copas de los árboles.

La luz se tornó extraña y las sombras sugerían espeluznantes visiones que brotaban de entre la vegetación. Los animales parecían estar comenzado a hincharse con horribles tumores que explotaban en un puñado de extremidades y otros órganos que rápidamente continuaban multiplicándose hasta convertir a una simple rana en una abominación infernal. Los árboles adquirían propiedades animalescas, los animales adquirían propiedades botánicas, y así sucesivamente, la vida en torno a aquel pueblo iluminado por la luz de la hoguera pasó a ser un desfile monstruoso que escapaba de la razón.

Entonces, entre gritos enloquecidos y una luz de color azul que brotaba desde el interior de sus cuerpos, los aldeanos empezaron a saltar hacia la hoguera. La cuenca vacía del anciano disparó un chorro de luz hacia el cielo antes de que las flamas alimentadas con los cuerpos de sus camaradas se introdujeran en él y convirtieran su cuerpo en una bola de carne roja que, con un violento chasquido, se comprimió hasta quedar reducido a una simple esfera de fuego azul que flotaba en la oscuridad.

De repente, el sonido de algo atravesando las aguas interrumpió la quietud del lugar. Una lámpara de queroseno rasgó las sombras de la noche y una figura alta con un abrigo dorado de diseños triangulares bajó de un pequeño bote para atracar en el ahora desolado pueblo maldito. Caminó hasta donde la pequeña flama azul flotaba plácidamente y la asió con sus largos y finos dedos para poder acercarla a su rostro de piel acaramelada. Las afiladas facciones del extraño se curvearon en una sonrisa divertida que, con el brillo fantasmal de aquel fuego mortecino, daba una sensación realmente perturbadora.

— Debo decir que esta era la muestra de la que menos esperaba obtener resultados — rio para sí mismo al tiempo que sacaba un frasquito de su abrigo — Ah, eso es lo que me encanta de la vida ¡Nunca sabrás con qué pierna va a patear!

Guardó la bola de fuego dentro del frasco de silicón y lo regresó a su abrigo mientras volvía a su embarcación.

— Pero en serio ¿Tenían que vivir en un lugar tan apartado? — se quejó comenzando a remar — No entiendo cómo es que éste puñado de supersticiosos mal vestidos terminaron siendo los primeros en encontrar "El camino". En fin, lo que importa es que ya conseguí mi primera cosecha, ahora sólo necesito reorganizar mi calendario y ponerme al día con las demás muestras.

Y de éste modo, el extraño viajero se alejó hasta perderse por completo de vista. Unas semanas después, los turistas y pescadores locales esparcirían los rumores de que las aguas de aquellos rumbos estaban infestadas de unas criaturas horripilantes producidas por culpa de la contaminación de las ciudades que llegaba hasta el humedal.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Pinche capítulo largo. Como sea… CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…**

 **Bueno chicos, esta será la última actualización por un tiempo ya que saldré a vacaciones y durante ése período me la paso flojeando, de manera que se joden.**

 **En todo caso, gracias por su lectura. Los leeré en las reviews para saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo.**

 **Inkizidor, fuera.**


	4. Los reyes de un falso reino

**Sé que dije que me iba a tomar mi tiempo, pero me estoy tardando demasiado con el otro fic y la historia de éste la tengo bastante más pensada… además, aquel tiene 7 capítulos, de manera que me adelantaré con éste por mientras.**

Entrada 03:

Los reyes de un falso reino.

Cayó la mañana del sábado con un clima nublado que amenazaba a convertirse en lluvia. El pésimo aislamiento no mantenía la habitación precisamente cálida, sin embargo, Dipper no despertó de manera abrupta por culpa de ello, sino más bien por la bien dirigida patada que Mabel le plantó en el estómago mientras soñaba con quién sabe qué cosas.

El chico se levantó tratando de recuperar el aliento y luchando para quitarse a su hermana de encima al tiempo que sentía cómo su piel había sido transformada en un bufet para los ácaros. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y a pesar de que se habían ido dormir temprano, los bichos, el mal dormir de Mabel y la dureza adiamantada del colchón le impidieron conciliar el sueño. Dipper bostezó pesadamente y salió al exterior, percatándose así de que el automóvil de su tío Stan ya no estaba allí.

"Seguro fue por el desayuno" pensó rascándose la cabeza de manera perezosa.

Aquel lugar de Abnormality Falls era uno especialmente apagado. El bosque se adentraba por partes y ni siquiera había camino de asfalto. No había nadie más en el motel a parte de ellos y el pequeño terreno del edificio estaba plagado de hierba mala. Las construcciones más cercanas tenían un aspecto anodino que las hacía ver como si estuvieran destinadas a usarse como guaridas para criminales, cosa que hizo a Dipper imaginarse a sí mismo descubriendo algún tipo de organización clandestina de fenómenos que buscaban hacerse con el poder del pueblo desde las sombras. Talvez podría toparse con una secta misteriosa que realizaba sacrificios humanos o un círculo de individuos que mantenían el orden de Abnormality Falls tras bambalinas.

La mente del niño comenzó a excitarse con aquellas posibilidades hasta que, como si se tratara del monstruo con tentáculos de _8-bit Fantasy_ , fue golpeado por el recuerdo de los eventos del día anterior con la fuerza de un martillo neumático. Se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad y descuidado a su hermana, un error que casi le costó la vida y que puso en riesgo a muchas personas inocentes. Stan tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho; su actitud de tomarse el asunto de los paranormales como si fuera un chiste sólo les traería problemas. Estaba siendo demasiado engreído al creer que podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, como si fuera un fenómeno igual al resto. Él mismo había reconocido que no era nada especial al lado de ellos, y sin embargo insistía en aventurarse como si lo fuera.

Tenía que concentrarse. Su prioridad debía ser Mabel. No podía permitir que sus pataletas o su curiosidad la pusieran en peligro.

El Cadillac 65 de Stan apareció de repente y se aparcó frente al motel. El anciano bajó del vehículo con una bolsa que expelía una vigorizante fragancia a waffles en un mano y otra en la que debían de venir las bebidas calientes. Dipper y Stan cruzaron miradas de manera incómoda una vez que éste último cerró la portezuela del auto con un ligero golpe.

— ¿Mabel sigue dormida?

Dipper afirmó con la cabeza.

— Ve a levantarla — le indicó Stan colocando las bolsas sobre el cofre — Hay algunas cosas que debemos hacer hoy.

Sin preguntar de qué se trataban esas "cosas", Dipper despertó a Mabel y comieron su desayuno sin decir nada. De vez en cuando, la niña levantaba la mirada hacia Stan y la volvía a bajar poniendo una cara de desazón. A penas terminaron de comer, el anciano les ordenó que guardaran sus cosas de nuevo y las metieran en el auto. Los gemelos pensaron que por fin había encontrado un mejor lugar donde quedarse. El Cadillac se puso en marcha y regresó a la carretera de asfalto sólo para introducirse minutos después al camino rural que llevaba a la cabaña de Ford.

— Tío Stan — dijo Dipper después de tanto silencio — ¿Qué vamos hacer a la casa del tío Ford?

— Estuve hablado con él anoche — respondió Stan calmadamente — Parece que no sabe cuánto tiempo le tomará encontrar una cura, aunque talvez, si pudiera estudiar los poderes de Mabel más de cerca entonces…

— ¿¡Nos mudaremos con el tío Ford?! — corearon ambos niños claramente emocionados.

— Agh… sí, eso — dijo Stan ajustando el volumen de su auricular — Tiene un ático atiborrado de chismes que puede mover a su sótano. Nos lo prestará mientras tanto.

Los gemelos no cabían en sí de la emoción. Después de los desaires del día anterior, el hecho de poder estar cerca de su tío Ford era por mucho la mejor noticia que podrían haber recibido. Dipper ya no tendría que estar buscando respuestas por sí mismo y Mabel sería libre de usar sus poderes para las investigaciones de Ford.

Finalmente, aparcaron frente a la cabaña, la cual lucía un poco diferente al día anterior. Las ventanas y las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y se podía ver a Ford yendo por todos lados mientras movía cosas con sus poderes. Los niños atravesaron la puerta como si fueran una estampida y lo abrazaron saludando a grandes voces.

— Ah… wow... Hola niños — dijo éste sorprendido — Yo también estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo, pero apenas ha pasado un día…

— ¡Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí, tío Ford! — dijo Mabel mostrando su metálica sonrisa solar — Haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a encontrar una cura.

Ford parpadeó un par de veces tras escuchar las palabras de la niña y levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, cuya expresión le estaba dando a entender que no hiciera preguntas.

— ¿Por qué no nos llevas a nuestra suite, cerebrito? — dijo Syan tomando las maletas de los niños.

Ford los guío por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. El trayecto estaba repleto de cables que salían de los muros y pasaban a través de los escalones como serpientes. Recorrieron un pasillo estrecho flanqueado por dos habitaciones con puertas cerradas y llegaron al ático. La pieza era un poco más amplia de lo que esperaban, había dos camas desarregladas a ambos lados y una ventana triangular por la cual entraba la luz de la mañana. Era obvio que acababa de ser desalojada debido a la pelusa flotando en el aire y las marcas de clavos arrancados de los muros. No obstante, lo que capturó la atención tanto de los niños como de los ancianos fue el hecho de que en una de las camas había una pequeña cabra gris con un cuerno roto y la mirada perdida.

— Oh, así que allí estuvo todo éste tiempo — dijo Ford haciendo que los demás se le quedaran viendo con extrañeza — Es una larga historia.

— ¡Pido la que no tiene cabra! — exclamó Mabel saltando sobre el otro colchón.

Dipper soltó un suspiro derrotado y tomó sus cosas para dejarlas junto al pequeño caprino, el cual no tardó en intentar devorarlas como si las hubiesen puesto allí para que se las tragara.

— ¡Oye! — protestó el chico tratando de apartar al animal — ¡Esto no es comida!

— Olvídalo, nunca lo entenderá — dijo Ford denotando experiencia — Aunque ahora comprendo porqué algunas de mis camisas aparecían mordisqueadas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Piensas dejarlo adentro? — inquirió Stan.

Stanford se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera opción y tomó a la cabra para dejarla fuera del ático.

— ¿Dónde dormirá el tío Stan? — preguntó Mabel.

— En mi habitación — respondió Ford — Yo estaré en el sótano.

— ¿Qué no estaba lleno de cosas? — dijo Dipper recordando lo que le había dicho Stan.

— Créeme, es un sótano amplio — sonrió el anciano — Bueno, pónganse tan cómodos como puedan. Yo seguiré ordenando.

— Y yo iré a instalarme — acuñó Stan saliendo junto a éste.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso, Ford le dirigió a su hermano una mirada suspicaz.

— ¿No les dijiste que fue idea tuya?

— No.

— ¿Y de lo que hablamos anoche?

— Ni loco.

— ¿Les vas a contar la verdad?

Stan se detuvo frente a la puerta de la izquierda y encaró a su gemelo de manera agresiva.

— Escucha, sugerí esto porque no quiero gastar todo mi dinero pagando por una habitación apestosa en un motel de quinta — le dijo sin levantar la voz — Tú sólo concéntrate en hacer tu parte.

— Como quieras… — suspiró Ford algo fastidiado con la actitud del otro.

Stan abrió la puerta un poco antes de añadir lo siguiente:

— Y una cosa más; has algo con los cables de las escaleras. Los niños podrían tropezarse con ellos si se levantan en la noche.

Y con esto dicho, cerró de portazo.

— Stanley — dijo Ford con una expresión cansina — Esa no es mi habitación.

Acto seguido, Stan salió del cuarto frunciendo el ceño como si no estuviera sorprendido.

— Ya lo sabía — alegó entrando a la habitación opuesta con otro portazo.

* * *

Luego de acomodarse en el ático y tomar una ducha, los niños bajaron al piso inferior, donde el desastre de aparatos y cables había sido arreglado de tal modo que resultaba extraño ver tanto espacio libre en lo que antes era una pesadilla claustrofóbica de tecnología. Ford estaba colocando unos libros en una repisa cuando los vio aparecer; Mabel llevaba un suéter rosa que había tejido la noche anterior. Tenía una estrella fugaz con un arcoíris como cola bordado al frente. Dipper por su parte sólo se había cambiado la playera y los shorts, por lo demás, usaba la misma cazadora y gorra del día anterior.

— Oye tío Ford, estaba mirando debajo de mi cama y encontré esto — dijo la niña mostrándole una pistola-garfio.

— ¡Ah, esa cosa! — observó el anciano con sorpresa mientras tomaba el objeto — Llevaba años sin saber dónde la había metido.

— ¿Para qué la usabas? — inquirió Dipper.

— Me servía para trepar riscos — respondió Ford devolviéndole el artefacto a Mabel.

— Y ¿qué hacías trepando riscos? — le preguntó la niña.

Ford estuvo por decírselo cuando recordó cierto detalle. Extrajo tres volúmenes de tapas rojas muy gastadas de la repisa y se arrodilló frente a los gemelos. Se trataban del diario que les había mostrado el otro día y dos más idénticos a él. En cada uno de ellos había una mano dorada con seis dedos en las que estaba pintado un número del uno al tres.

— Cuando descubrí el tipo de lugar que era Abnormality Falls — les explicó dejando que tomaran un diario para que vieran su contenido — Decidí recolectar información no sólo de las personas sino de los otros tipos de fenómenos que abundaban en éste pueblo.

Dipper y Mabel estaban maravillados ante lo que aquellas páginas les estaban mostrando. Seres sobrenaturales, plantas y objetos con cualidades extraordinarias y toda clase de lugares secretos ocultos en las entrañas del pueblo y el bosque.

— Pasé seis años observando los poderes de los pueblerinos — continuó Ford — Todo lo que pude aprender de ello lo guardé en esos diarios, así como otras cosas que consideré importantes.

— Pero… éste está incompleto — le dijo Dipper señalando el tercer diario — ¿Por qué te detuviste?

— Había comenzado a desarrollar un proyecto en ése entonces — contestó Ford poniéndose de pie — Además, ya había visto todo lo que el pueblo tenía que mostrarme, por lo que supuse que no tenía caso continuar. Pueden quedárselos si quieren, están algo desactualizados, pero podrán aprender un par de cosas de ellos.

— ¿De verdad podemos quedárnoslos? — preguntó Dipper con los ojos brillando.

Ford asintió sonriendo, haciendo que los hermanos intercambiaran miradas entusiastas cuando Stan bajó las escaleras con su traje negro formal y un pequeño portafolio en mano.

— ¿Vas a salir de nuevo? — inquirió Stanford al verlo.

— Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer — respondió Stanley mirando su reloj — ¿Podrás encargarte de los niños por mientras?

— Eh… sí… seguro… — dijo Stanford antes de que su hermano saliera por la puerta principal sin decir nada más.

El Cadillac rugió al arrancar y se distanció dejando tras de sí el sonido de su motor. Los dos niños se volvieron a ver sin tener idea de qué era lo que Stan se traía entre manos, aunque de seguro no tendría que ver con ellos.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos arriba — dijo Dipper tomando los diarios junto a Mabel con dirección al ático.

— ¡Espera Dipper! — dijo Mabel de repente antes de girarse hacia Ford — Tío Ford ¿podrías hacernos un portal hasta nuestra habitación? Quiero saber cómo se siente.

— ¡Sí, yo también! — la secundó Dipper.

Ford río con diversión ante sus caritas expectantes.

— Claro, como quieran — accedió creando un disco luminoso frente los niños.

Mabel fue la primera en ingresar de un salto, haciendo que el ruido de sus pies al aterrizar sobre el suelo de madera llegara hasta abajo.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! — se le escuchó decir desde arriba — ¡Vamos Dipper, es tu turno!

El chico se relamió los labios y se ajustó la gorra caminando hacia atrás para tomar impulso. Cuando hubo puesto dos metros entre él y el portal, Dipper esprintó hacia éste y saltó a su interior. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el hecho de que su cuerpo había sido cubierto por un cosquilleo efímero antes de que sus pies alcanzaran el suelo. Empero, en vez de hallarse dentro del ático, sus ojos le mostraron que seguía en la sala de la cabaña con un desconcertado Ford a su lado.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasó? — gritó Mabel — ¿Por qué se cerró el portal?

Tanto Dipper como Ford se quedaron callados. En el punto en el que se suponía que debía de estar el portal podían verse descendiendo todavía un puñado de chispitas multicolor. El más joven palideció ante aquella visión, mientras que el anciano sentía un torrente de ideas golpeando su cerebro con la fuerza de un tsunami.

— Por las barbas de Da Vinci — dijo éste anonadado.

Dipper se miró las manos con un escalofrío trepándole por la espalda. Lo que acaba de ocurrir hacía que todo lo que creía saber sobre su poder se pusiera patas arriba. Durante cuatro años vivió pensando que su "toque mágico" no era más que una broma ridícula cuando en realidad se trataba de algo mucho más grande.

— Esto es inaudito — dijo Ford volteándose hacia Dipper — De algún modo, acabamos de encontrar la posible respuesta a su predicamento.

* * *

Tras conseguir un pequeño pizarrón y un marcador, Ford les indicó a los gemelos que se sentaran en el sofá para explicarles un asunto importante. Cuando Mabel escuchó lo que Dipper y su tío habían descubierto, soltó un gritito de sorpresa mientras apretujaba su hermano con un fuerte abrazo. Estaba igual o más feliz que Dipper al saber que el poder de éste había terminado siendo algo más interesante de lo que aparentaba.

— De acuerdo, no estoy muy seguro de qué tanto habrá avanzado el sistema educativo actual, pero trataré de ponerlo en términos simples — dijo Ford preparándose para comenzar su exposición — Luego de analizar la muestra que Mabel me entregó ayer…

— El mini-Ford — acuñó Mabel.

— … Eh, sí; descubrí que su composición, si bien en apariencia es idéntica a la de un objeto normal, en realidad es muy distinta.

Ford se detuvo para ver qué tanto lo seguían. Al parecer, Dipper era el único que podía entender lo que estaba diciendo con algo de esfuerzo. Mabel, sin embargo, estaba completamente perdida. Tenía que pensar en una forma de hacerlo menos complicado.

— Veamos ¿todavía tienes la pistola-garfio, Mabel? — le preguntó Ford.

Mabel sacó el artefacto del interior de su suéter y se lo entregó.

— Perfecto, ahora crea una que sea idéntica.

La niña procedió como éste le dijo y, una vez que hubo terminado, Ford tomó la nueva arma y la puso junto a la original.

— ¿Notan la diferencia? — les preguntó a los dos.

Ambos niños negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Claro que no, ambos parecen ser iguales, incluso se sienten y pesan igual. Hasta funcionan del mismo modo — Ford apretó los dos gatillos y clavó los garfios en el tejado de madera — Cualquiera podría decir que son la misma cosa ¿verdad?

— Pero no pueden porque...— dijo Dipper.

— Porque cuando los analizas con mi equipo descubres que, a nivel molecular, hay una cosa que los diferencia — respondió Ford lanzándole el arma clonada a Dipper, haciendo que esta se desvaneciera instantáneamente entre sus dedos.

Rápidamente, Ford comenzó a realizar unos dibujos detallados en el pizarrón mientras hablaba.

— Hace años, pensé en la posibilidad de que los "anormales" teníamos la capacidad de generar algún tipo de energía que nos permitía alterar la realidad a voluntad. Sin embargo, había cierto detalle que me molestaba al respecto.

— ¿Y eso era? — preguntó Dipper.

— Nuestros límites — dijo Ford volteándose hacia ellos — Si de verdad poseemos la capacidad para generar esta energía ¿Por qué sólo podemos hacer UNA cosa? ¿No deberíamos poder hacer más? Decidí crear estas máquinas y analizar mis poderes y los de otros lugareños para encontrar la respuesta. Al cabo de unos años descubrí que, en efecto, parecía haber cierta substancia involucrada, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Hasta que analicé la mues… Digo, al Mini-Ford que Mabel hizo para mí.

— ¿Qué encontraste? — preguntó Mabel apenas entendiendo la mitad de las cosas que escuchaba gracias a los dibujos de su tío.

Ford procedió a limpiar el pizarrón para dibujar un pequeño círculo en blanco.

— Cientos de miles de millones de partículas como esta — respondió Ford señalando la ilustración con su marcador — A un tamaño imperceptible para el ojo humano, claro. Estos pequeños son los que le dan forma a todo lo que Mabel crea.

Seguidamente, dibujó unos cuantos círculos pegados al que ya estaba allí y los hizo verse como algo que ambos gemelos habían visto muchas veces en las clases de ciencias y en el laboratorio de química.

— De algún modo — siguió Ford — Estas partículas se juntan y se hacen pasar por átomos de distintos elementos, engañando a la luz y a otras substancias subatómicas. Incluso podrías comerlas y digerirlas como comida de verdad.

— Y… ¿eso salió de mi cabeza? — inquirió Mabel señalando la partícula.

— Todavía no lo sé, pero es obvio que responde a lo que tu mente quiere — respondió el anciano.

— Y ¿qué pasa con lo de los límites? — preguntó Dipper un poco desorientado.

— Oh sí, a eso voy — dijo Ford dibujando junto al cúmulo de pequeños círculos uno similar pero relleno — Resulta que, al analizar la composición de mis portales, encontré una cantidad muy pequeña de estas moléculas. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver que, a pesar de su aspecto, son del mismo tipo que las del Mini-Ford, cosa que se repetía si las comparaba con mis estudios de otros poderes. Lo que significa que, por cada anormal, esta energía adopta formas específicas con funciones diferentes, siendo en el caso de Mabel la de emular elementos de la realidad y la mía la de deformar el espacio tiempo para generar agujeros de gusano.

Dipper había alcanzado a comprender gran parte de lo que su tío les había explicado, por lo que se sentía verdaderamente asombrado de que, al final, todo se resumiera en ciencia y no magia, como siempre había pensado. Mabel había captado la esencia de lo que Ford había dicho, aunque después hubo una pequeña duda rondando sobre su cabeza.

— Tío Ford ¿Qué pasa con el poder de Dipper?

— Bueno, eso es a lo que quería llegar con todo esto — respondió el anciano — Por lo que puedo ver, Dipper no es consciente de sus poderes ni es capaz de controlarlos. Eso me hace pensar que lo que sea que le permita anular los poderes de otros ha de ser algún tipo de substancia opuesta a la energía que nosotros generamos.

— ¿Algo como el quita-manchas? — preguntó Mabel.

— Más o menos — asintió Ford — Y ése algo debe de ser lo que le permite a Dipper suprimir los efectos de tu enfermedad con sólo tocarte. Si pudiera obtener parte de ése algo y concentrarlo en las cantidades suficientes como para que pudieras ponerlo dentro de ti en forma de pastilla o una inyección…

— ¡Voto por la pastilla! — exclamó la niña palideciendo ante la idea de una aguja pinchándole el brazo.

— ¿Crees que eso de verdad pueda curarla? — preguntó Dipper con interés.

Ford suspiró con algo de escepticismo.

— Es sólo una teoría que acabo de inventar — dijo — Primero tengo que tratar de capturar una muestra de ése algo que te permite hacer lo que haces y luego ver cómo se comporta. Pero ya que tu poder debe tener una conducta distinta a la de los nuestros, tendré que diseñar máquinas nuevas que puedan detectarlo y analizarlo.

— Pero… ya es un avance — dijo Mabel sonriendo.

— Es verdad — la secundó Dipper — Ahora sabemos mucho más que ayer. Seguro que podrás descubrir otro puñado de cosas de aquí a unos días.

Ver la confianza que los gemelos depositaban en él hizo que Ford se sintiera mucho más motivado que hasta hacía unas horas. Estaban contando con que podría ayudarlos y estaba dispuesto a corresponderles.

— Bien, supongo que será mejor que ponga manos a la obra — dijo tronándose los dedos mientras enviaba el pizarrón a través de un portal.

— Y nosotros tenemos un montón de cosas más que aprender de los diarios — dijo Dipper levantándose del sofá junto a Mabel.

— ¡Buena suerte tío Ford! — dijo la niña antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

El anciano se sintió extrañamente vigoroso. Como si el hecho de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche ya no tuviera ningún peso sobre su cuerpo. Ahora sólo quería trabajar y encontrar una cura lo más pronto posible.

* * *

A eso del mediodía, Stan regresó a la cabaña mientras los otros almorzaban unas latas con duraznos en almíbar. Una vez adentro, se dejó caer sobre el primer asiento que encontró resoplando con cansancio.

— ¿Quieres? — le preguntó Stanford acercándole una lata de duraznos — Llevan veinte años enlatados, pero conservan su sabor.

— Saben a historia — adjuntó Mabel — Y hacen que me dé cosquillas en la lengua.

Los ancianos y Dipper fruncieron el ceño ante aquello y pusieron las latas lejos de ellos.

— Talvez sea hora de que renueves tu despensa — comentó Stan.

— Ah sí… con respecto a eso… — sonrió Ford torpemente.

De manera apresurada, el anciano procedió a explicarles que, desde su llegada al pueblo, había invertido todo su dinero en la construcción de la cabaña y en la adquisición de alimentos para hacer conservas. Tanto la energía como la televisión las conseguía de paneles solares y un pequeño reactor casero que había construido en el sótano. Los materiales para sus inventos los obtenía de deshuesadoras industriales. De ése modo había logrado sobrevivir durante treinta años sin un solo centavo en el bolsillo, por lo que actualizar su despensa estaba por completo fuera de discusión.

— Con que estás en bancarrota ¿eh? — dijo Stan una vez que Ford concluyó su relato.

Mabel y Dipper reconocieron al instante la expresión astuta que su tío había asumido. Era la cara que ponía cada vez que se le ocurría un nuevo negocio.

— ¿Sabes? Puede que haya una forma en la cual podamos arreglar tu situación — dijo Stan sacando de su portafolios un par de documentos.

Ford tomó los papeles y los leyó sin terminar de creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Eran contratos para formar un convenio con varios locales del pueblo en pos de montar una gran atracción llamada _La Cabaña del Misterio_. Las especificaciones establecidas decían que, a cambio de una propaganda por parte de los integrantes del convenio, _La Cabaña del Misterio_ les daría el 10% de sus ganancias tras el segundo mes de actividad. Empero, la parte que lo hizo perder la cabeza fue la que especificaba la ubicación del local en su cabaña.

— ¡Ni hablar! — exclamó Stanford indignado — No convertirás mi casa en una trampa para turistas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — saltaron los gemelos al escuchar las palabras de su tío.

Stanley sonrió mansamente y procedió a adoptar la postura de un hombre de negocios experimentado y confianzudo. Todo esto mientras su hermano lo fulminaba con los ojos.

— Ya que no sabemos por cuánto tiempo vamos a estar quitándote espacio, pensé que sería apropiado devolverte tu amabilidad trayendo algo de dinero — dijo Stan ajustándose su corbata — Tenemos un total de cuatro colaboradores, eso sería un 40% menos de las ganancias con un 60% restante que dividiríamos entre nosotros. Si tomamos en cuenta la competencia y el tipo de atracciones que ofreceremos, así como el gasto en recuerdos, tendríamos un ingreso de más o menos… 5500 dólares mensuales.

Stanford estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla al escuchar la cifra estipulada por su hermano.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esos números? Siempre fuiste pésimo en matemáticas.

— Estos son negocios, no matemáticas — respondió Stanley con bribonería — Créeme, esa era más o menos la misma cantidad que nosotros conseguíamos como atracción ambulante. Talvez y hasta hacemos más en un imán de turistas como lo es éste pueblo.

Ford estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente cuando fue interrumpido de subito por sus emocionados sobrinos.

— ¿De verdad piensas montar la _Caravana del Misterio_ aquí, tío Stan? — preguntó Mabel con emoción.

— Ése es el plan — afirmó el anciano.

— Pero… creí que dijiste que no nos quedaríamos — señaló Dipper con recelo.

— Será sólo hasta que se arreglen las cosas — dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros — Aunque claro, todo dependerá de lo que el cerebrito decida.

Se la había jugado con ingenio. Ford estaba consciente de que una suma de dinero como esa no le sentaría nada mal, aunque se oponía por completo a la idea de que su casa se transformara en una atracción turística en la que un puñado de extraños iban y venían a sus anchas. Por otro lado, parecía ser que los niños estaban realmente felices de volver al que seguramente ya habían adoptado como su negocio familiar, por lo que negarse sólo los deprimiría. Stanley estaba consciente de que deseaba ganarse el afecto de los niños y pensaba usar eso a su favor para presionarlo.

"Sigues siendo un bribón sin remedio ¿no?" pensó Ford suspirando con cansancio.

— Voy pensarlo un poco…

Mabel y Dipper vitorearon igual que si aquello hubiese sido un sí por parte de Ford. El otro anciano sólo podía sonreír complacido mientras su hermano ardía en deseos de reprocharle su maligna y embustera triquiñuela. Por esta ocasión, él había salido ganador.

— Ah, por cierto — dijo Stan poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba algo de su saco — Me dieron uno de estos cuando pasé por el centro comercial.

Stan les entregó a los niños un volante en el que se anunciaba un evento para celebrar el inicio del verano. Al parecer, se trataba de una tradición que el pueblo llevaba practicando desde hacía ya un tiempo dado que el verano era la época con el mayor flujo de visitantes. La celebración se llevaría a cabo en todo el pueblo y las actividades estarían abiertas tanto para los turistas como para los lugareños.

— Aquí dice que habrá concursos con premios y… — leía Mabel antes de que sus ojos se encendieran como estrellas en la noche — ¡Karaoke!

— Y la presentación del que se supone es el telépata más sorprendente de la historia — añadió Dipper atrayendo la atención de Ford — "El Pequeño Gideon".

— El pueblo entero está moviéndose para tenerlo todo listo — dijo Stan abriendo una lata de duraznos. El olor a dos décadas de fruta en almíbar lo hizo apartar la cara con gesto mosqueado — Parece que será algo grande.

Los gemelos tenían sentimientos mezclados. Por un lado, la idea de un festival de fenómenos los llenaba de emoción, sin embargo, tras los problemas que habían causado el día anterior, estaban seguros de que su tío no los dejara asistir. Lo más probable era que sólo les había llevado el volante para recordarles que, a pesar de todo, seguían castigados y que ése era el precio por no hacerle caso.

Stan pudo ver cómo sus sonrisas se iban apagando lentamente en un sentimiento de decepción. Al parecer, habían captado el mensaje, de manera que no tenía sentido decirles nada más. No obstante, el hecho de haberlos visto tan ilusionados por la reapertura de _La Caravana del Misterio_ le hizo sentirse un poco conmovido. De algún modo habían desarrollado una afinidad por el espectáculo y la teatralidad de aquella trampa de turistas. Como si la existencia de una _Caravana del Misterio_ fuese sinónimo de un hogar. Ya que, a diferencia de los muebles, las escuelas, los departamentos y las direcciones de correo postal, lo único constante en sus vidas había sido ése pedacito de magia embustera hecha en familia.

— Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto — gruñó Stan pensando que a lo mejor se estaba dejando ablandar por el cansancio de los últimos días — Pero, creo que podríamos pasar por allí un rato mañana y ver un par de cosas… no sé… Talvez pueda encontrar ideas para atracciones nuevas… y…

— ¡Gracias tío Stan! — saltó Mabel dándole un abrazo de oso grizzli. El anciano creyó que se le iba a partir la espalda en dos.

— Sí, sí, lo que sea — dijo éste forzándose a no sonreír mientras apartaba a Mabel.

Entonces, como si algo hubiese explotaba en su cabeza, la niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un episodio de pánico.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

— ¿Por qué no tejes otro suéter? — sugirió Dipper.

Mabel lo encaró con una mirada condescendiente.

— Dipper, no puedo presentarme a un evento importante vistiendo un suéter hecho a mano — dijo ella como si estuviera hablando de un asunto elemental — Tengo que llevar algo que cause impacto en las mentes de las personas. En especial en las de los chicos.

Esto último lo añadió murmurando con una sonrisilla pícara. Stan rodó los ojos y se masajeó el entrecejo.

— Comprendo — suspiró agotado — Iremos de compras… de nuevo.

Dando un brinco triunfal, Mabel salió disparada hacia el auto. Dipper por su lado dijo que tenía que ir por algo al ático y que los alcanzaría en un minuto. Ford y Stan se quedaron solos en la sala con nada más que el sonido de las máquinas emitiendo pitidos y lucecitas.

— Me alegra que decidieras ser un poco más flexible — dijo Ford echándose un trozo de durazno a la boca.

— ¿Qué? — escupió Stan entrecerrando los ojos.

— Estoy seguro que todo esto de moverse a mi cabaña, reabrir tu trampa para turistas y el evento de verano no son más que una forma de decirle a los niños que no eres el amargado sin sentimientos que aparentas — sonrió el otro bebiéndose el almíbar de la lata como si fuera agua.

— Guárdate tus comentarios ¿quieres? — le espetó Stan — Reabriré mi negocio para tener dinero cuando salgamos de aquí y lo de mañana es sólo porque no quiero tenerlos encerrados todo el día.

— Claro Stanley, lo que tú digas — se limitó a decir Ford dirigiéndose a la cocina con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

El trajín en Abnormality Falls era impresionante. La gente iba y venía de un lado a otro colocando adornos en las fachadas de todos los edificios y colgando carteles coloridos que gritaban cosas como "El Verano ha llegado" o "Las vacaciones se viven en Abnormality Falls". Frente al centro comercial estaban montando un escenario en el que, por los anuncios que colgaban aquí y allá, haría su presentación el "Pequeño Gideon". Las fotografías sólo mostraban una estrella con un ojo en el centro sobre un fondo azul cielo con la leyenda "Algo que sus mentes jamás vivieron". El número de turistas también había incrementado considerablemente en comparación al día anterior y se respiraba una atmósfera expectante que parecía animar el ambiente mucho más de lo usual.

Tras ingresar al centro comercial, Mabel aprovechó el cansancio de su tío para hacerlo ceder e ir a una tienda en la que no vendieran ropa de segunda mano. Dipper decidió esperar afuera del establecimiento mientras su hermana y Stan se ocupaban de hacer las compras. Sabía que les iba a tomar su rato, por lo que fue preparado con uno de los diarios que Ford les había obsequiado. Al menos así tendría algo con qué matar el rato.

Se trataba del segundo volumen, el cual había comenzado a leer luego de que prácticamente se hubiese comido el primero en la mañana. Esperaba poder aprender tanto como pudiera en el menor tiempo posible.

La sección que leía databa del 4 de abril de 1973.

 _Hoy he encontrado esta caverna al oeste de Abnormality Falls. La formación de las rocas y el grado de humedad me hace pensar que fue construida por "anormales" con algún poder geomante. Las pinturas en los muros tienen motivos ceremoniales con diseños modernos, por lo que descarto la posibilidad de un origen nativo. La iconografía es bastante explícita y parece guardar un lenguaje en código a través de signos. No obstante, la parte más importante se encuentra al fondo de la cueva, en donde parece haber una especie de santuario. Un mural enorme es lo primero que salta a la vista cuando se ingresa a la cámara de diseño cóncavo. La pintura emplea pigmentos cálidos que han sobrevivido al paso del tiempo. Parece una especie de zodiaco propio que recuerda a la piedra del sol Azteca…_

Un repentino barullo hizo que Dipper interrumpiera su lectura para girarse hacia la izquierda, donde una multitud de niños avanzaba armando jaleo, como si tuvieran su atención puesta sobre algo espectacular. Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, se dio cuenta de que, en medio de la exaltada turba, había una niña de cabello rubio que caminaba entre ellos con una expresión altiva. Un simple vistazo bastaba para saber que venía de una familia acomodada: ropa y accesorios caros, así como una cantidad de maquillaje algo inapropiada para su edad. La pequeña tropa de chicos que la seguía cargaban las que Dipper supuso debían de ser sus compras. Bolsas y bolsas llenas de ropa, zapatos, y demás tonterías que las chicas comprarían si tuvieran una tarjeta de crédito prácticamente ilimitada.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la expresión de quienes la rodeaban. Tanto los niños como las niñas estaban obnubilados por su presencia, como si se tratara de la última gaseosa en el desierto. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la tienda, la chica hizo un gesto con el cual todos se detuvieron de forma automática.

"Bien, eso fue aterrador" pensó mientras veía cómo se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar.

La rubia se volteó hacia su séquito y los evaluó con detenimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos, chasqueó los dedos con enfado y miró hacia los lados. Dipper sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando los ojos azules de la niña aterrizaron sobre él como un par de aves malignas.

— Felicidades, tontuelo — le dijo ella sonriendo con coquetería — Tendrás la suerte de ayudarme con las bolsas de esta tienda.

No estaba muy seguro de qué parte de aquello lo incomodaba más. Si el hecho de que lo llamara tontuelo, de que insinuara que estaría agradecido por hacerlo llevar sus cosas, o por la sonrisa desagradablemente atractiva que le estaba dirigiendo. Era la primera vez que se le venía a la cabeza la posibilidad de que una cara tan bonita pudiera resultar tan aterradora al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento — dijo Dipper esperando que no lo atacara como un animal salvaje — Estoy esperando a mi hermana y a mi tío.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la chica saltó de un modo que le hizo pensar a Dipper que, en sus pocos años de vida, jamás había escuchado a nadie negarle una cosa. De hecho, la niña tardó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura y asumir nuevamente su actitud altiva.

— Em… creo que no me entendiste — dijo soltando una risilla juguetona que casi le destrozó los nervios a Dipper — Dije que **tú** vas a llevar **mis** cosas.

— Y **yo** dije que **no** puedo — replicó Dipper empezando a impacientarse — Y en todo caso, si tuviera tiempo ¿Quién rayos te crees para ordenarme que lleve tus cosas?

— ¿Que quién soy? — soltó la rubia indignada — Yo soy Pacífica Northwest, pequeño desubicado.

Dipper levantó una ceja con desinterés.

— ¿Se supone que deba sorprenderme?

— ¿Sorprenderte? — rio la otra — ¡Mi padre es el dueño del centro comercial en el que estás parado!

— De hecho, estoy dentro del centro comercial — puntuó Dipper con sorna.

— ¿Qué…? — soltó Pacífica como si la conversación hubiese cambiado de idioma.

— No estoy parado en el centro comercial, estoy dentro del centro comercial. Deberías cuidar tu inglés si no quieres terminar viéndote como el estereotipo de la rubia tonta.

La cara de Pacífica se encendió de un rojo colérico tan brillante que parecía esfera de navidad. En ése momento, Mabel y Stan salieron de la tienda para encontrarse con la curiosa escena que se estaba desarrollando afuera.

— Oye Dipper ¿qué pasa? — preguntó Mabel acercándose a su hermano — ¿Por qué esa niña te mira como si quisiera convertirte en barbacoa con los ojos?

Al notar la presencia de Mabel, Pacífica pasó sin transición de su estado furibundo al relajado y altanero que había tenido hasta hacía unos segundos

— Oye, me encanta tu suéter— dijo soltando un tonito halagüeño que perforó los oídos de Dipper como taladros industriales — ¿Te importaría golpear a éste grosero con tu bolsa?

— Claro — dijo Mabel atacando a Dipper sin pensárselo dos veces.

Jamás en su vida Dipper habría imaginado que una bolsa con ropa podría pegar tan fuerte. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el control de sus sentidos, notando la sonrisa maliciosa que Pacífica le estaba dirigiendo. La tropa de aduladores detrás de ella reía a carcajadas, haciendo que un puñado de gente se acercara con curiosidad para ver lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué rayos te…? — estuvo a punto de increparle a su hermana cuando se dio cuenta de que esta lucía la misma sonrisa hipnotizada que los seguidores de Pacífica.

"¡No puede ser!" maldijo dentro de su cabeza.

— Ey niña ¿Quién te crees para decirle a mi sobrina cuándo debe golpear a su hermano? — le espetó Stan a la rubia, quien rápidamente le dirigió unos ojitos de cachorro lastimero.

— Señor, ése niño malo estaba molestándome — soltó Pacífica haciéndose la víctima.

Dipper pudo ver con sorpresa cómo el enfado de su tío mutaba rápidamente a una sonrisa lastimera. Si incluso un embustero de semejante calibre podía ser engañado tan fácilmente, entonces no le cabía la menor duda; esa niña tenía algún tipo de habilidad que le permitía controlar a las personas. Y pensar que un poder tan peligroso terminaría en manos de una caprichosa como ella.

Stan se giró hacia Dipper con su ya familiar mirada de reproche.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, mocoso? — le espetó — Discúlpate con la señorita en éste momento.

— Es verdad ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero con alguien que tiene un cabello así de hermoso? — añadió Mabel.

Dipper podía sentir cómo su sangre empezaba borbotearle. Ver la sonrisa triunfal de aquella niña lo hacía enojar mucho más que las reprimendas de su tío y su hermana o las risas estridentes de los aduladores de Pacífica. Entonces, en un ataque de inspiración nacido de las ansias reprimidas por golpear un objeto que no le lastimara los nudillos, Dipper hizo la última cosa que se le pudo haber ocurrido en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Golpear a Stan en la cara.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento ante aquella reacción. El anciano por su lado parpadeó confundido antes de mirar a Dipper como si recién lo conociera.

— Eh… gracias… creo… — dijo sobándose el golpe y clavando sus iracundos ojos sobre Pacífica — No sé qué hiciste, pero ni se te ocurra repetirlo.

A expensas de la estupefacción de Pacífica, Dipper celebró el hecho de que su absurdo plan funcionara. Acto seguido, pinchó la mejilla de Mabel con un dedo, haciendo que esta pusiera una mueca extraña antes de quitar esa sonrisa obnubilada de su rostro.

— Eso fue raro — dijo frotándose los brazos con escalofríos.

Viendo que esta todavía no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Dipper encaró a Pacífica de forma desafiante y le espetó:

— No me importa si tu familia es dueña de medio país; **NO** te tengo miedo.

Pacífica estuvo a punto de responderle en un episodio de cólera cuando, aplaudiendo sonoramente, una tercera voz intervino.

— ¡Bravo, bravo! — un niño bajito y rechoncho, con el cabello gris peinado en un copete absurdamente alto y ataviado con un traje azul cielo apareció sonriendo ampliamente mientras vitoreaba — Pero qué agallas, cuánta hombría ¡Vamos todos, apláudanle a éste valiente!

Sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, los Pines vieron cómo la multitud de curiosos comenzaban a aplaudir entusiasmados por las palabras del recién llegado. Los únicos que no reaccionaron fueron los del séquito de Pacífica, la cual lucía todavía más furiosa que antes.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — gruñó Stan pensando que aquel show de fenómenos nunca iba a terminar.

Una vez que se hubo acercado lo suficiente, el pequeño tendió su mano hacia Dipper con una amigable sonrisa en su redondeado rostro de bebé.

— ¿Puedo estrechar su mano? Señor…

— Dipper, Dipper Pines — dijo éste respondiendo al saludo.

— Un placer — asintió sacudiendo su mano enérgicamente — Mi nombre es Gideon Gleeful. Permítame decirle que es usted la primera persona que he visto encarar a esta… señorita.

Eso último lo dijo mirando hacia Pacífica con un tono deferente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Gideon? — le espetó la rubia, cuyos ojos azules parecían haberse convertido en colmillos con ponzoña.

— Wow-wow, tranquila, señorita Northwest, estoy aquí por la misma razón que cualquier otro — rio Gideon levantando sus manos como escudo — Por cierto, le recomendaría un poco más de discreción. No querrá arruinar el humor antes de que comience la gran celebración de mañana ¿O sí?

Pacífica se limitó a sacudir su cabello hacia un lado antes de marcharse junto a su grupo de seguidores, marchando con paso orgulloso a través de la multitud que comenzaba a dispersarse. Los otros cuatro la siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció por las escaleras eléctricas.

— Esa una lástima que una señorita tan refinada y de buen ver sea así de antipática — suspiró Gideon con decepción para luego volverse hacia los Pines con su ánimo reestablecido — En todo caso, me alegra ver caras nuevas en el pueblo ¿Vienen de visita o planean unirse a nuestra pintoresca comunidad?

— Ammm — titubeó Dipper viendo de reojo a Stan — Todavía no lo sabemos.

— Oye ¿Eres el mismo Gideon que anuncian en los panfletos? — inquirió Mabel saltando hacia el frente.

La expresión de Gideon pareció llenarse de luz cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la radiante sonrisa metálica de Mabel.

— Oh mi Dios — soltó ruborizándose antes de toser un poco y recuperar la compostura — Lo siento… jejeje… em… Sí, así es, yo soy el Pequeño Gideon. Y… ¿Podría concederme el honor de escuchar su nombre?

— Mabel, la hermana de éste dum-dum que siempre se presenta diciendo su apellido — respondió la niña señalando a Dipper.

— Mabel… — repitió Gideon absorto — ¿Qué maravillosos versos habrán tejido las musas con ése nombre?

— Ejem… — tosió Stan cortando el episodio de inspiración del pequeño, quien volvió a carraspear antes de continuar.

— En todo caso, me alegra haberlos conocido, especialmente a ti Dipper — dijo sonriéndole de manera fraternal — Espero verlos mañana en mi espectáculo. Sólo digan que son amigos de Gideon y tendrán asientos en primera fila.

Y con eso dicho, el pequeño se marchó siendo interrumpido de cuando en cuando por personas que le pedía su autógrafo o una fotografía. Todo indicaba que, en Abnormality Falls, el Pequeño Gideon era sin duda una celebridad. Los Pines salieron del centro comercial y pasaron por algo para la despensa en el camino hacia la cabaña de Ford. Durante el trayecto, Mabel le contó a Stan sobre el descubrimiento que habían hecho sobre los poderes de Dipper. La noticia no pareció sorprenderlo en lo absoluto y comentó entre risas que su poder de "Aguafiestas" se había incrementado a un nuevo nivel.

— Aunque tengo que admitir que ése fue un buen derechazo — dijo Stan tocándose la mejilla en la que fue golpeado.

Mabel codeó a su hermano sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Dipper por su lado no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el cumplido de su tío. La verdad era que aquel día había sido especialmente bueno para él. Había descubierto que sus poderes eran mucho más útiles de lo que había imaginado, cosa que también los acercaba a una cura para Mabel. Stan reabriría la _Caravana_ y encima de todo, Ford les había obsequiado los diarios, con los cuales podrían aprender todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre los poderes sin necesidad de…

— ¡Oh no! — exclamó Dipper palmeándose el torso — ¡No está!

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Mabel.

— ¡El diario número 2! — respondió el chico sacándose la cazadora y agitándola con fuerza — Lo llevé al centro comercial, pero ya no está.

— ¡Tío Stan, tenemos que volver! — dijo Mabel arrojándose contra el asiento del chofer.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? — gruñó Stan.

— El tío Ford nos obsequió estos diarios y perdí uno en el centro comercial — le aclaró Dipper en un ataque de pánico — Hay que volver por él.

— Ni hablar — dijo Stanley de manera tajante — Además, seguro que un empleado lo habrá encontrado y puesto en la bodega de objetos perdidos. Ya lo podrán buscar mañana.

— Pero ¿si no lo encuentran? — corearon los gemelos al unísono.

— Pues mala suerte — dijo el anciano encogiéndose de hombros — Eso les enseñará a cuidar mejor sus cosas.

— Tío Stan… — iba a añadir Dipper antes de que lo interrumpieran.

— Dije que no, he gastado suficiente combustible por un día y no pienso gastar más. Fin de la discusión — y con esto dicho, Stan continuó el resto del camino sin añadir palabra.

Dipper y Mabel sólo pudieron mirarse mutuamente con preocupación, deseando que su tío estuviera en lo cierto y que el diario estuviese a salvo en una caja dentro de la bodega de objetos perdidos.

* * *

Devorando el helado de cuatro capas con chocolate que ordenó preparar, Pacífica rabiaba a más no poder en su habitación cada vez que recordaba la cara de aquel mocoso con gorra y la sonrisa irritante de Gideon. Se habían atrevido a desafiarla siendo unos completos don nadie, en vez de estar besando el polvo por el que caminaba o sirviéndoles de tapete para salir de su casa.

— ¿Pero quiénes se han creído? — gruñía mientras cambiaba canales en la enorme pantalla plasma de su habitación — Mi familia fundó éste pueblucho apestoso ¡Deberían estar agradecidos!

— Señorita — dijo la voz de uno de los mayordomos desde afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres? — bramó ella sin moverse de su cama.

— Uno de sus amigos vino a verla.

— ¡No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con nadie! — rugió Pacífica.

— Dice que tiene algo urgente que entregarle — añadió el mayordomo sin perder su tono tranquilo — Algo que le pertenecía al "chico con gorra" del centro comercial.

Pacífica permaneció estática por unos segundos, apagó la televisión y salió como un vendaval hacia el pasillo. El mayordomo atrapó la jarra de helado que la chica le arrojó al tiempo que le alcanzaba una servilleta con la que pudiera limpiarse la boca. Pacífica atravesó la gigantesca mansión hasta llegar al intercomunicador colocado cerca de la puerta principal. Con la ayuda de una cámara de seguridad, era capaz de ver y escuchar a quien fuera que estuviese en el portón eléctrico que permitía el acceso a la propiedad.

— Escuché que tienes algo para mí — dijo Pacífica a través de la bocina.

El chico que aparecía en la pantalla dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la niña. Miró con nerviosismo hacia todas partes mientras movía la boca sin que Pacífica pudiera escuchar nada.

— Oprime el botón rojo — le indicó ella haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no arrugar su frente. Tenía que mantener una expresión bella tanto como le fuera posible.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, el chico encontró el botón rojo que debía oprimir. Soltándolo justo en el momento en que comenzaba a hablar. Pacífica se dio una palmada en la frente y modeló su respiración.

— Mantenlo oprimido mientras hablas — canturreó conteniendo sus ganas de gritar.

— Ah… ¿así? — se escuchó al chico decir finalmente.

— Perfecto — sonrió Pacífica deseando que tanto ella como su casa comenzaran a arder en llamas — Ahora ¿qué es lo que me trajiste?

— Oh… ah… sí… — tartamudeó el otro sacando un libro de su mochila — El chico del centro comercial tenía esto cuando lo encontramos. Pasé por el mismo lugar más tarde y lo encontré en el suelo.

— Y… ¿por qué crees que eso podría importarme? — inquirió ella perdiendo el poco interés que tenía.

— Pu-pues… parece… muy antiguo y valioso… c-como algo que él querría de regreso… talvez… — respondió el chico de manera atropellada.

Pacifica bostezó aburrida y le indicó que depositara el libro en la casetilla del guarda que había junto a la entrada. Esperaba algo más valioso que un libro polvoriento, aunque igual y si el chico de la gorra le tenía suficiente apego, podría extorsionarlo para convertirlo en su carga-compras vitalicio.

Unos minutos más tarde, el mayordomo le llevó el dichoso libro a su habitación. Pacífica lo tomó con una expresión desdeñosa ante el aspecto deteriorado que mostraba. Las tapas de cuero rojo estaban raídas y las páginas tenían un tono amarillento que las hacía parecer frágiles. Le llamó la atención la mano dorada de seis dedos con el número 2 que adornaba la portada, aunque por todo lo demás, no era más que un pedazo de papel viejo por el que sólo los coleccionistas se pelearían.

La chica se echó sobre la cama y ojeó el contenido del diario de manera ociosa. Leyó el nombre del propietario, Stanford Pines, lo cual le hizo recordar que ése era el apellido del chico, lo que significaba que aquel diario era propiedad de algún familiar suyo. No pudo sino sonreír complacida al pensar en los problemas que debería de estar teniendo a causa de ello. Ya con esto, sintió algo de curiosidad y pensó que a lo mejor podría sacar cosas mucho más interesantes sobre la familia del muchacho con las cuales amenazarlo. Leyó las primeras entradas que databan de 1973 y, conforme avanzaba, su corazón se aceleró ante el torrente de insólitos secretos que fluían de aquellas páginas decanas.

Fue como si los mares y los continentes se hubiesen separado para revelar tierras y aguas desconocidas por el hombre. Pacífica era incapaz de creer el mundo de cosas que se escondía bajo las narices de todo Abnormality Falls. La hacía sentir aterradoramente minúscula, y al mismo tiempo emocionada. Todo ése conocimiento en la palma de su mano; las posibilidades eran casi infinitas.

— Esto… — dijo incapaz de contener la sonrisa compulsiva que saltaba hacia sus labios — ¡Esto lo cambia todo!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Chan chan CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

 **Sí señores, Pacífica es la nueva propietaria del Diario 2. No se la esperaban ¿eh? Pues mansos ahí que sus teorías están yéndose por el camino incorrecto. Recuerden que el verano comenzará oficialmente hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sorpresa, sorpresa. El verdadero poder de Dipper se revela ¿Creían que nuestro querido pino era un inútil? ¡Ja! Ilusos.**

 **¿Qué nos traerá el festival de Abnormality Falls? Cosas muy buenas, se los aseguro.**

 **Todas las piezas están juntas. El Portador de la Plaga camina entre nosotros. La Gran Mentira será revelada.**

 **Bill Cipher se acerca.**

 **Inkizidor fuera.**


	5. El Festival del Engaño (Parte I)

**SE ACABÓ EL PINCHE HIATUS.**

 **Ya está, volví y escribí tan rápido como pude, de manera que me disculpo por posibles errores..**

 **Am… y eso. Disfruten.**

Entrada 04:

El Festival del Engaño

(Parte I)

A diferencia de las ciudades, las noches en el campo estaban sumidas en un arrullo de voces que cantaban desde las entrañas del bosque. A través de la ventana del ático, Mabel podía ver la oscuridad que envolvía la cabaña de Ford cortando de manera desigual al estrellado cielo nocturno. Dipper se encontraba en su cama con el rostro hundido en el diario número 3 y las cejas tan juntas entre sí que parecían formar una sola.

— Vaya, todo está tan tranquilo — dijo Mabel persiguiendo el vuelo de las luciérnagas.

— Sí, nadie pensaría que hasta hace un día había una legión de monstruos destruyendo un hotel en el pueblo — dijo Dipper sin quitar la vista del diario.

Mabel se giró hacia su hermano con curiosidad.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante? — le preguntó.

— Sí… bueno, no — respondió el chico sacudiendo la cabeza — Intento averiguar lo que podría haber en el diario N°2 con el contenido de los restantes.

— ¿Y si le preguntamos al tío Ford? — sugirió Mabel rodando sobre su cama.

— Ni hablar, él no debe saber que perdimos parte de su investigación — negó el chico — Además, mira lo que encontré aquí.

En una de las páginas se mostraba la fotografía en blanco y negro de una chica cargando un tractor.

— Aquí dice que, al parecer, esta chica llamada Alice Corduroy heredó la súper fuerza de su madre — señaló Dipper — Mira su rostro ¿No te resulta familiar?

Mabel se había acercado para ver de lo que su hermano estaba hablándole. Al mirar la foto, entrecerró los ojos y exhaló con sorpresa cuando descubrió dónde había visto aquella cara antes.

— ¡Es la pelirroja de ayer!

— Exacto — dijo Dipper sonriendo de manera triunfal — Estoy seguro que se trata de su madre. Pero esa no es la parte importante; el diario 3 habla mucho acerca de cómo se heredan los poderes. Por ejemplo, si ambos padres son anormales hay un alto porcentaje de probabilidades de que sus hijos hereden una mezcla de sus poderes. Aunque, si la habilidad del padre tiene que ver con hacerse fuerte o estirar su cuerpo y la de la madre es algo como escupir fuego o lanzar rayos, los hijos heredaran sólo la de la madre.

— Pero ¿qué pasa con nosotros? — inquirió Mabel encantada de recibir una explicación de anormalidades que sí pudiera entender — Nuestros papás eran normales ¿cierto?

— El tío Ford puso aquí que a veces se pueden dar saltos de generación — respondió Dipper — Pero en nuestro caso es especialmente raro ya que nosotros y nuestros tíos parecemos ser los únicos con poderes en toda la familia. O al menos es así del lado del abuelo. Creo que la abuela era gitana.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

— El diario N°1 decía que los anormales suelen vivir entre ése tipo de gente— aclaró Dipper — Abnormality Falls es un ejemplo de ello. Como sea, a lo que quería llegar con eso era que encontré otra cosita muy interesante.

Nuevamente, había una fotografía pegada a una de las páginas del diario en la que se mostraba a un niño y a una pareja de adultos de pie frente a una impresionante mansión al tiempo que lucían unas antipáticas sonrisas de suficiencia. En la cabecera de la página se podía leer el título "Familia Northwest".

— ¿Qué no era ése el nombre de la chica del centro comercial? — observó Mabel.

— Si seguimos la lógica de antes, el niño de la foto debe de ser su padre — respondió Dipper — El diario dice que el hombre, Auldman Northwest, tenía el poder de hacer que los otros sintieran admiración por él, por lo que no dudaban en escuchar lo que decía como si fuera un líder. Al parecer toda la familia Northwest ha tenido poderes así, ya que Preston Northwest, el niño de la foto, heredó una mezcla del poder de su padre y el de su madre, que era la capacidad de paralizar a la gente si la miraban directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y qué salió de esa mezcla? — preguntó Mabel.

— El poder de hacer sentir miedo a la gente — dijo Dipper — Aunque parece que los poderes de esta familia tienen ciertos límites. Debes mirarlos o escuchar su voz para que puedan influenciarte, además, si tienes poderes mentales como los suyos, eres casi inmune.

— Por eso Pacífica no podía controlar al Pequeño Gideon — dijo Mabel comenzando a entender cuando cierto pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza la hizo poner una mueca de desagrado — Espera… ¿eso quiere decir que Pacífica me hizo sentir…?

— Oh, es verdad — recordó Dipper sacando su bolígrafo — ¿Qué fue lo que Pacífica te hizo sentir? Sería bueno anotarlo aquí también.

En su intento de responder, Mabel no podía hacer otra cosa más que balbucear mientras torcía el gesto de una y otra forma.

— ¿Mabel? — dijo Dipper enarcando las cejas — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí?

Resignada, la niña se mordió el labio inferior y respondió frotándose el cabello con nerviosismo.

— Pues… de pronto sus ojos parecían tan lindos y su piel se veía tan suave… y su cabello lucía tan radiante y limpio…

A Dipper sólo le tomó un segundo comprender de lo que su hermana estaba hablando, y la idea se le hizo aterradora.

— Eso da miedo… — dijo anotando rápidamente en el diario antes de lanzarlo a la mesita de noche con una cara de espanto — Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos un día muy largo.

— Buena ide… Espera — añadió Mabel recordando algo — ¿Qué pasará si me salgo de control otra vez?

Con tanto en la cabeza, Dipper había olvidado por completo ése detalle. Al principio creyó que podría quedarse haciendo guardia como siempre y mantener la enfermedad a raya al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, sabía que Mabel se enojaría si sugería la idea y mucho más si descubría que llevaba tiempo vigilándola por las noches.

— ¿Qué tal si dormimos juntos hasta que el tío Ford encuentre una solución a todo esto? — dijo concluyendo que era la única opción que les quedaba.

Mabel ladeó un poco la cabeza con algo de recelo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Pateo mucho cuando duermo.

— No me digas— respondió Dipper frotándose la boca del estómago tras recordar el violento despertar que tuvo aquella mañana — Pero es la única solución que se me ocurre. Eso o que me quede haciendo guardia.

Las mejillas de Mabel se inflaron mientras un furibundo color rojo teñía su expresión de enfado.

— De eso nada — replicó tomando su unicornio de peluche para luego saltar a la cama de Dipper — Buenas noches, bro-bro.

Soltando una risita divertida ante la actitud de su hermana, Dipper apagó la lámpara de querosén y se acostó diciendo:

— Buenas noches, dum-dum.

* * *

Pacífica recordó que, en cierta ocasión, cuando tenía ocho años, pensó que lo mejor sería poner mapas como los de los centros comerciales en diversas salas de su mansión para poder orientarse. Ahora que trataba de llegar a la concina a tan avanzadas horas de la noche, la idea le parecía mucho más racional con algunas luces o farolas.

La servidumbre dormía pasadas las diez de la noche y Pacífica tenía que cuidarse de no hacer ruido. Su madre se enojaría si descubría que estaba desvelándose. Dormir lo suficiente era fundamental para tener una piel hermosa y si no se preocupaba por ello tendría que escuchar una fea reprimenda. Por no decir que luego su padre procedería a darle uno de sus sermones.

Esa sería la peor parte.

Aun así, no podía despegar los ojos de aquel diario. Dado que pasaba la mayor parte del día en lugares refinados con personas de la clase alta, ignoraba por completo los secretos que se escondían en los rincones más sórdidos del pueblo y en las profundidades de los bosques circundantes. Abnormality Falls tenía más criaturas extraordinarias que los gnomos y las liebrélopes, así como una amplia cantidad de lugares con fascinantes misterios: túneles subterráneos, criptas ancestrales, edificios malditos… Todas ellas más interesantes que las aburridas trampas turísticas que los pueblerinos montaban junto a la carretera.

Gracias a ése diario, estaba consciente de que Abnormality Falls era algo más que un nido de fenómenos asustados; realmente era un mundo de posibilidades. Un lugar donde lo imposible se hacía posible.

La única cosa que la frustraba era la parte correspondiente a los poderes. La gran mayoría de palabras usadas allí le eran incompresibles y varias veces se encontró a sí misma googleando terminología científica que sólo la confundía más. Por encima de todo, mucho de lo ahí mencionado hacía referencia al diario N°1, por lo que se sentía perdida la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Me pregunto si ése niño entenderá algo de lo que dice ahí" pensó sirviéndose un vaso de agua tras encontrar la cocina "Seguro que su tío le explica todo con peras y manzanas para que se sienta inteligente".

Mientras pensaba en eso, un aullido gutural se esparció a lo largo de la inmensa cocina y se extendió hacia el resto de la mansión como el vuelo de un ave mortuoria. Pacífica ni se inmutó ante aquel abrupto suceso; en su lugar, bufó con fastidio mientras emprendía el regreso a su habitación.

"Volvieron a dejar una ventana abierta" pensó la niña "Éste lugar se vuelve un concierto de aullidos con la más pequeña brisa".

Una fría luz nocturna apuñalaba la oscuridad de la mansión a través de los alargados ventanales que flanqueaban los corredores de la estructura. Una vez que hubo llegado a un pasillo cerrado, Pacífica se vio forzada a tantear con las manos por los muros que recorría entre las tinieblas.

"Debí traerme una linterna" se dijo a sí misma poco antes de sentir el frío aliento de la noche rosando sus dedos tras pasar frente a una puerta que cedió levemente a su tacto.

La niña empujó con más fuerza para encontrarse con una pequeña habitación adornada esencialmente por una docena de cabezas de animales empotradas en las paredes, una mesa de lectura y un librero. Sobre una chimenea apagada lucía la pintura de un leñador barbudo y fornido que posaba apoyado sobre su hacha. El penoso gemir del viento entraba por la ventana que, paralela a la puerta, yacía abierta con sus cortinas danzando de forma nebulosa. Pacífica rodó los ojos ante la incompetencia de la servidumbre y procedió a cerrar la ventana con el fin de poder dormir a gusto… si es que llegaba a soltar el diario, claro.

Antes de correr las cortinas, Pacífica se volteó hacia la estancia y observó los rostros de las presas de caza decapitadas que parecían emerger de los muros como extraños tumores. Siempre le habían resultado desagradables, pero con la mortecina luz nocturna desdibujando sus contornos en una rara mezcla de sombras frías y relieves semi claros, le ponían la carne de gallina.

Salió de la habitación y prosiguió con su andar a ciegas por otro rato hasta que llegó a su recamara. Una vez allí, se zambulló entre las sábanas y, con linterna en mano, prosiguió con su lectura antes de que otro gemido gutural atravesara el corredor frente a su puerta.

"Rayos, había otra ventana" gruñó Pacífica para sus adentros, desentendiéndose rápidamente del asunto y volviendo a lo que estaba.

Tardó un par de horas en caer rendida con la linterna encendida y el diario abierto debajo de las sábanas, de modo que no se dio cuenta de que aquella había sido una noche especialmente ventosa, pero sin ningún alarido que resonara dentro de la mansión.

Aunque eso no era nada de lo cual sorprenderse; ella había cerrado la única ventana que había quedado abierta.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Mabel se encontró con que había reemplazado a su Princesa Unicornio por la almohada de Dipper. Éste a su vez no parecía notar eso ni el hecho de que su hermana estaba aplastándole la cara con la rodilla. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y el sol entraba con fuerza a través de la ventana del ático. Mabel se levantó frotándose los ojos antes de saltar de la cama y proferir un largo bostezo. Hizo ademán de despertar a Dipper, pero se detuvo tras desviar su vista hacia la vendita que éste tenía pegada en su mejilla.

No se había detenido a pensar en ello antes, pero la peor parte de todo aquel viaje se la habían llevado su hermano y Stan. Ellos eran los que terminaban golpeados y magullados cada vez que ella perdía el control, por no decir que Dipper tenía que estarla cuidando como si fuera su niñera. Seguramente estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se percató de las patadas que le propinó durante la noche.

Mabel sacudió la cabeza para espantar estas ideas. No podía estarse fastidiando con tales pensamientos cuando le esperaba un día espectacular en la feria. Bajó al piso inferior, encontrándose con su tío Ford cabeceando de sueño en la sala frente a un puñado de papeles y maquinas que gruñían como si estuvieran descompuestas.

— ¿Tío Ford? — preguntó la niña acercándose a él mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

El anciano reaccionó dando un respingo antes de percatarse de la presencia de su sobrina, quien miraba con atención las ojeras que colgaban de sus ojos.

— Ah… buenos días, cariño — dijo Ford palmeándose las mejillas para despabilarse.

— ¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche? — inquirió Mabel.

— ¿Qué? — soltó el otro incorporándose con torpeza. Parecía seguir adormecido — Ah… no lo sé… creo que sí… ¿Qué hora es?

— Las siete — respondió la niña siguiéndolo a la cocina.

— Cielos… Ni me di cuenta de cuándo amaneció.

— Yo sé qué puede ponerte al cien de nuevo ¡Jugo Mabel!

— Si quieres vivir más años, no probarás esa cosa cerebrito — intervino Stan bajando las escaleras — Es como si el café y las pesadillas hubiesen tenido un bebé deforme.

Los tres entraron a la cocina (un recinto pequeño en el que abundaban bolsas de café y latas de conservas y carne marrón vacías) en donde Ford procedió a encender la cafetera. Stan por su parte empezó a preparar waffles con las cosas que habían comprado el día anterior. Mabel sencillamente se sentó a la mesa y observó cómo los ancianos iban de un lado de la cocina a otro con movimientos aletargados. Stan tenía los brazos todos cubiertos de vendas y Ford lucía como si no hubiese tomado una ducha en días.

— ¿Qué pasa, Calabacita? — inquirió Stan notando la mirada de su sobrina.

— Nada — respondió Mabel espantando otra vez los pensamientos molestos.

— Esperaba que estuvieras más animada con todo éste asunto de la feria — comentó el anciano.

— Lo estoy, pero… — titubeó Mabel — Tío Stan ¿No te parece que algo le pasa a Dipper?

Tanto Ford como Stan dirigieron la vista hacia la niña de forma recelosa.

— Algo como ¿qué? — precisó Stan.

— Bueno… es que parece que últimamente está más cansado de lo normal… ¿Has visto las bolsas de sus ojos? Podría usarlas para cargar la compra.

Stan soltó una carcajada.

— Buena esa.

— No era una broma — suspiró Mabel — ¿Crees que él también se haya enfermado de algo?

— Errr… — el anciano carraspeó incómodo — Bueno, han sido unos días difíciles. Seguro que ahora su cuerpo le ha de estar pasando la factura por todas esas noches en las que se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde.

Mabel pareció aceptar aquella respuesta, aunque eso no hizo que cambiara su expresión desairada. Stan sabía que no era normal verla así, por lo que comenzó a devanarse el cerebro en busca de alguna palabra o frase que le devolviera los ánimos.

— Escucha, a tu hermano sólo le hace falta un poco de aire fresco — dijo pensando sobre la marcha — Dejar esos libros para nerds y comenzar a divertirse como los demás chicos de su edad.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó Mabel.

— Desde luego — dijo Stan sirviéndole un par de waffles — Mira, si tanto te preocupa; asegúrate de que no tenga tiempo de ponerse a hacer sus tonterías y que se divierta de verdad.

Mabel sonrió asimilando la idea mientras bañaba sus waffles en jalea de maple. Su tío tenía razón; Dipper siempre estaba sumido en sus cacerías de fantasmas o con la nariz metida en un libro. Esa era una de las razones por las que siempre terminaban llamándolo "Aguafiestas" en todos los lugares a los que se mudaban. Quizá ya venía siendo hora de que ella le mostrara cómo divertirse.

Divertirse _à la Mabel_.

* * *

Abnormality Falls se había transformado por completo en el transcurso de una noche. Las calles brillaban en un remolino de colores que gritaban "ESTO ES EL VERANO". Una feria con todo y noria se podía ver al extremo este del pueblo y multitudes de turistas y lugareños se reunían en torno al escenario que había sido construido frente al centro comercial.

Mabel llevaba un suéter color blanco con una estrella multicolor de lentejuelas bordada en su pecho. Tenía el cabello recogido con una diadema violeta decorada con un corazón que hacía juego con sus pendientes de flores. Dipper no se había tomado tantas molestias y sólo se había cambiado los pantaloncillos y la playera bajo la cazadora camuflada. Se estacionaron cerca de allí antes de que el sonido del micrófono afinándose atrajera la atención de los presentes. Un hombrecillo delgado con pantaloncillos cortos se paró frente al escenario y comenzó a hablar.

— Muy buenos días y bienvenidos estimados visitantes y vecinos. Es un honor para Abnormality Falls el tenerlos aquí en nuestro vigésimo Festival de Verano. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, unas palabras de parte de nuestro alca- ¿Qué? — el hombrecillo detuvo su discurso justo cuando otro sujeto apareció junto a él susurrándole algo antes de marcharse — Am… lo siento, parece ser que el alcalde Befufftlefumpter ha decidido tomar su siesta diaria antes de tiempo, de manera que el discurso de bienvenida quedará a cargo de nuestros más grandes beneficiarios; la familia Northwest.

Una oleada de aplausos recorrió la multitud mientras la acaudalada familia subía al escenario luciendo toda su opulencia. En medio de los dos adultos, estaba Pacífica, con un vestido color rosa y un chaleco a juego. Al ver a los Pines, la niña les dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que atrapó a Mabel y a Stan de inmediato. Dipper sólo pudo sentir que se le crispaban los nervios mientras devolvía a los otros dos a la normalidad.

— Gracias, gracias — dijo el hombre que Dipper suponía debía de ser Preston — Es verdaderamente maravilloso ver que después de 150 años de haber sido fundado por mi antepasado, Nataniel Northwest, nuestro pequeño pueblo siga siendo visitado por personas de todo el país. Hoy celebramos el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, y con ello, la llegada de muchos más turistas ansiosos de un poco de la fantasía que los vecinos de éste trocito de tierra tienen para ofrecerles. Así que, con el más grande de los honores, doy por comenzado el vigésimo Festival de Verano de Abnormality Falls.

Una gran ovación acompañó el final del discurso de Northwest, quien en seguida fue relevado por su hija, haciendo que la multitud entera entrara en una repentina ebullición.

— Hola, talvez ya todos aquí me conozcan, pero para los despistados; soy Pacífica Northwest, princesa de belleza del certamen Miss Abnormality Falls y campeona de Mini Golf a nivel nacional.

La euforia en medio del público era tal que Dipper tuvo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordo. Era increíble ver cómo aquella voz melosa era capaz de lavarle el cerebro a tanta gente con semejante facilidad.

— Sólo quiero recordarles que esta tarde tendremos un concurso de Karaoke — continuó la niña — Pueden inscribirse en el _8-bit Fantasy_ , aunque deben de saber que yo estaré participando, así que compitan bajo su propio riesgo.

A eso último le añadió un guiño coqueto que casi hace explotar a la muchedumbre. La familia Northwest se retiró del lugar en medio de aplausos, así mismo, los presentes empezaron a dispersarse hacia el pueblo.

— Démonos prisa antes de que el cupo para el karaoke se termine — dijo Mabel tirando con fuerza del brazo de su tío.

— Espera — la detuvo Dipper — Aún tenemos que ir por el diario. Además, yo no me preocuparía tanto; Pacífica tiene la victoria asegurada con su habilidad.

— Buuh — soltó Mabel con fastidio — No se trata de ganar, sino de cantar con todo tu ser frente a una multitud. Deberías intentarlo.

— Cuando el infierno se congele — bufó Dipper caminando hacia el centro comercial.

Mabel y Stan intercambiaron miradas. Estaba claro que ése niño no iba quedarse tranquilo hasta que ése pedazo de papel polvoso volviera a sus manos.

— ¿Les digo algo? — sugirió Stan de repente — Todavía tengo que hablar con algunas personas por aquí ¿Qué les parece si paso a recoger su estúpido libro y ustedes dos se van a hacer el tonto por ahí?

Dipper escrutó a su tío con los ojos.

— ¿Nos estás dejando ir por nuestra cuenta?

— Sólo si me prometen que no habrá más problemas — replicó el viejo con una severa expresión.

Los gemelos levantaron sus manos derechas y corearon "Lo prometo" como respuesta. Dipper le explicó a Stan cómo se veía el diario para que supiera lo que iría a buscar. El anciano asintió a todo lo que le dijo sin parecer prestarle demasiada atención y se marchó dándoles algo de dinero para que lo gastarán en lo que pudieran.

— ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea? — le preguntó Dipper a Mabel mientras se dirigían al pueblo.

— Deja de preocuparte bro-bro — respondió la otra sujetándolo de la muñeca — ¿No podemos tomárnoslo con calma por una vez?

— Tú no entiendes, ése diario tiene información que en las manos equivocadas podría ser muy peligrosa — dijo Dipper con severidad — Además… es el trabajo del tío Ford, no podemos perderlo así nada ma- ¡Ouch!

El dolor de sus mejillas siendo palmeadas con fuerza por Mabel hizo que Dipper dejara la frase a medias.

— Dipper, hablo en serio — le espetó Mabel sujetándole la cara — Mírate; necesitas sacar de tu cabeza todas esas cosas y divertirte como la gente normal.

— Pero no somos… — iba a replicar el chico antes de que su hermana continuara.

— Aquí sí— Mabel movió la cabeza de Dipper para que mirara a su alrededor — Todos aquí son como nosotros. Ya no somos raros ni especiales. Somos como los demás.

Honestamente, Dipper tenía tantas ganas de divertirse como cualquiera, pero el hecho de no saber cuál era el paradero del diario de Ford le impedía sentirse tranquilo. Desde que éste sugirió la posibilidad de que la enfermedad de Mabel fuera obra de un anormal, Dipper cayó en la cuenta de que incluso dentro de Abnormality Falls podía haber otros fenómenos igual de peligrosos. Sólo los Northwest ya le causaban escalofríos ¿Y si había otros peores en las sombras? ¿Y si sus fantasías de mafias y organizaciones clandestinas resultaban ciertas?

— Dipper… — la voz de su hermana hizo que el chico se sintiera como sacado de un trance

Mabel lo miraba con una expresión suplicante. Incluso si no podía espantar los temores de su cabeza, Dipper entendía que ella sólo quería hacer cosas como las demás personas, aunque fuera por una vez. En cualquier momento, Ford encontraría una cura y de ahí quién sabe por cuánto tiempo podrían quedarse antes de que Stan decidiera mudarse de nuevo. La oportunidad que tenían de gozar un festival como ése, en donde podían disfrutar al lado de otros fenómenos, era única.

"Esto es algo que siempre quisimos. No podemos dejarlo pasar."

Talvez, si tan sólo por un momento, decidía no pensar en los potenciales peligros que los amenazaban, todo estaría bien. Al menos por Mabel.

— Si nos quedamos parados aquí se acabará el cupo para el karaoke — suspiró Dipper con una lánguida sonrisa.

Mabel asintió radiante de felicidad y arrastró a su hermano hacia el arcade que éste había visitado días atrás. Al entrar, los chicos se encontraron con que el local había creado un evento especial para ése día llamado "El rey del Mega Tetrix Dimensional". Básicamente consistía en que aquel que obtuviera el puntaje máximo para el final del día se llevaría un trofeo y un cupón válido para un año de pizzas gratis.

La cantidad de turistas y lugareños que atestaban el sitio en busca del honor y las pizzas era tal que se había tenido que entregar tiquetes para asignar el turno de cada quien. Dipper alcanzó a ver una figura regordeta familiar pasando a través de la multitud en dirección a él.

— ¡Soos!

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Mabel.

— Un conocido.

— ¿Qué tal compañero? — lo saludó el mecánico al llegar — ¿Vienes a probar suerte?

— No realmente, mi hermana quiere inscribirse al karaoke — respondió Dipper.

— Hola, soy Mabel — saludó la niña.

— Mucho gusto, llámame Soos. La inscripción para el karaoke es en la ventanilla de los premios.

Tan pronto como oyó esto, Mabel desapareció en una mancha blanca que los otros dos siquiera lograron ver con el rabillo del ojo.

— Vaya que tiene energía — silbó Soos con admiración — Oye ¿qué te pasó en la mejilla?

Dipper no comprendió la pregunta por un momento hasta que recordó el corte que se había hecho al combatir contra el monstruo de la piscina.

— Un… accidente en la ducha… — rio nerviosamente.

— Oh, sé de lo que hablas, por eso siempre uso zapatillas de goma cuando me baño— asintió Soos — Por cierto, la otra vez te fuiste corriendo hacia _El Nido de la Araña_ sin decir nada. Escuché que hubo un gran alboroto con monstruos y demás ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

La pregunta tomó a Dipper tan de sorpresa que apenas si pudo conservar la compostura.

— ¿Eso? Pues… no lo sé… todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas si lo recuerdo — se apresuró a mentir antes de cambiar de tema — En todo caso ¿No vas a competir por el premio?

— Por desgracia, los empleados no podemos participar — suspiró Soos con decepción — De cualquier manera, terminaré mi turno antes para ir al show de "El Pequeño Gideon".

— ¿Es tan bueno? — inquirió Dipper con curiosidad. Lo único que había aprendido de ése niño fue que no le agradaba a Pacífica y que todos en el pueblo lo amaban.

— Bueno, supongo que no lo sabes por ser nuevo aquí, pero Gideon es alguien asombroso — se explicó Soos — Es como si pudiera verlo todo.

Dipper enarcó las cejas intrigado ¿Omnividencia? La posibilidad lo ponía un poco nervioso. Después de todo, Pacífica usaba su enamoramiento inmediato para convertir a cualquiera en su esclavo ¿Qué podría hacer alguien con el poder de verlo todo? Aunque talvez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Mabel podía crear un universo de la nada y sin embargo no había intentado hacer nada irresponsable gracias a lo que su tío les había enseñado. Además, Gideon parecía ser un chico bastante más simpático que Pacífica.

— _(Buzz) ¿Soos? Necesitamos que le eches un ojo al transformador… (Buzz)_ — dijo una voz que salía del radio de Soos.

— Bueno, el deber llama — sonrió éste — Nos vemos luego amigo.

Dipper se despidió de Soos y se dirigió a la ventanilla de los premios para reunirse con Mabel, quien ahora estaba junto a un grupo de gente aglomerada cerca de una máquina de baile. Lo curioso de éste juego era que, a diferencia de los tradicionales, tenía una IA representada con un tejón rockero que retaba al jugador a bailar mejor que él. Esta criatura era capaz de menear la máquina, desactivar paneles, distorsionar la pantalla entre otras triquiñuelas para sabotear al jugador.

El actual retador era un adolescente gordo y sudoroso que evidentemente estaba pasando un mal rato mientras el tejón virtual fastidiaba su baile. Los demás alrededor suyo parecían ser sus amigos; riendo y animándolo a que continuara a pesar de que él no quería estar más allí. Dipper se acercó a Mabel, quien ya se había unido al animado grupo de adolescentes en su euforia, y le palmeó el hombro.

— ¿Todo listo? — preguntó.

— Ah, Dipper, mira a quién encontré — respondió Mabel señalando a la pelirroja junto a ella.

— Ey ¿qué hay, campeón? — lo saludó la chica, haciendo que Dipper enarcara las cejas con sorpresa.

Era la hermana mayor del pequeño Heracles. Los otros chicos se giraron al notar la presencia de Dipper, dejando a su amigo bailando a solas contra el tramposo tejón virtual.

— ¿Otro niño? — dijo uno de ellos de forma despectiva. Tenía toda la pinta de un gótico de garaje — ¿Es que te estás volviendo niñera o algo así, Wendy?

— Cierra la boca, Robbie — le espetó la pelirroja antes de voltearse hacia Dipper nuevamente — ¿Cuál habías dicho que era tu nombre?

— D-Dipper Pines — dijo el chico mordiéndose la lengua, cosa que hizo que los otros soltaran una risilla burlona.

A diferencia de ser visto por un puñado de motociclistas musculosos en una competencia de vencidas, el hecho de estar frente a un grupo de adolescentes hacía que Dipper se sintiera extremadamente nervioso. No era bueno con la presión social y siempre que se cruzaba con chicos mayores que él las cosas terminaban de manera humillante debido a su torpeza.

— ¿Dijiste que te llamabas Pines? ¿Como el viejo Pines que vive en el bosque? — preguntó un chico de piel morena que usaba gorra.

— Oí que a veces se ven luces saliendo de su cabaña — dijo otro con el cabello rubio de manera siniestra — Dicen que es una especie de científico loco o algo así.

— Seguro se está construyendo una esposa con pedazos de cadáveres — soltó Robbie de manera socarrona.

— Es nuestro tío — respondió Mabel — Nos estamos quedando con él.

— ¿Te refieres a ése simpático abuelo del otro día? — dijo Wendy con sarcasmo

— Ése es nuestro tío Stan — aclaró Mabel — El tío Ford es su gemelo, el que vive en el bosque.

— Qué suerte tienen — soltó Robbie aburrido — Dos ancianos idénticos para sentarse a escuchar historias de viejos.

— Para que lo sepas… — dijo Dipper, a quien los comentarios del gótico con acné comenzaban a fastidiarlo — El tío Ford es un científico brillante y el tío Stan es lo suficientemente listo como para desvalijarte sin romper la ley.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo el otro fulminándolo con la vista — Ya quisiera verlo intentarlo.

Dipper estuvo a punto de devolverle el gesto cuando un golpe seco hizo que todos desviaran la vista hacia atrás, en donde el pobre gordo había caído mientras el tejón digital se burlaba de él con satisfacción.

— Vaya Thompson, sí que duraste esta vez — rio el chico de la gorra mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

— Ah… necesito… agua… y aire… — gimió éste sumergiendo su mano dentro de su estómago, de donde sacó una gaseosa que luego derramó sobre su cabeza.

Mabel y Dipper abrieron sus ojos como platos. Se les había olvidado por completo con qué tipo de gente estaban hablando. Los otros chicos se les quedaron viendo con diversión ante la sorpresa que sus caras reflejaban.

— ¿Qué? ¿Asustados? — dijo el rubio — Thompson es como un enorme sofá en el que puedes dejar de todo, miren.

El chico se zambulló dentro de la barriga de su amigo como si de una piscina se tratara, haciendo que éste comenzara a reírse como loco. Segundos después, salió con bolsas de frituras en ambas manos y el cuerpo empapado de sudor, haciendo que todos los demás profirieran expresiones de asco.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! — le espetó Thompson — Soy muy cosquilloso.

— Por eso es divertido — rio el otro sacudiendo su cabellera pegajosa.

El resto volvió a protestar asqueado ante la lluvia de sudor que caía sobre ellos.

— Lo bueno es que estas cosas no se llenan de tu sudor por dentro — rio el chico abriendo una bolsa de papitas — ¿Alguien quiere?

— Estás loco, Lee — le espetó una chica con un mechón de cabello teñido de rosa. Había pasado todo el rato mirando a su teléfono sin decir nada.

— Claro que lo estoy… — rio el rubio haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo girara sobre sus articulaciones como si de una figura de acción se tratara — ¡Me faltan tooodos los tornillos!

Mientras los demás se reían al verlo hacer esto, Dipper sólo podía poner una expresión llena de curiosidad. Ni en el primer diario ni en el tercero se hacía mención de esta clase de poderes. Tal y como les había dicho Ford, mucha de la información dentro de estos estaba desactualizada, de manera que había una brecha de treinta años de nuevos vecinos que no habían sido investigados. No obstante, lo que más le interesaba era saber qué pasaría si anulaba una habilidad como la Thompson ¿Y los otros? Tenía ganas de verlos…

"Espera" pensó frenando el vagón de sus ideas "Hoy no. Dije que éste día me lo tomaría con calma y eso haré".

— ¿Por qué tan serio? — le dijo Wendy — Debes ver cosas como estas a diario ¿no?

— No realmente… — sonrió Dipper.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes no son como nosotros? — preguntó el de la gorra.

— Nunca habíamos vivido con otros fenómenos — respondió Mabel.

— Recién llegados ¿eh? — sonrió Lee — ¿Por qué no nos enseñan lo que tienen?

— Ah, no lo sé… — titubeó Dipper enmudecido por la estruendosa voz de Mabel.

— ¡HÁGASE EL COLOR!

La niña materializó una bazuca color arcoíris con la cual comenzó a disparar proyectiles que llenaban de serpentina y brillos todo lo que impactaban. Seguidamente, hizo aparecer sombreros con forma de animales sobre la cabeza de cada uno de los chicos y una alpaca que brillaba como neón justo debajo de ella. Para cuando hubo acabado, aquel pequeño rincón del arcade lucía como los restos de una fiesta extremadamente loca. Wendy y sus amigos quedaron boquiabiertos mientras la niña soplaba la humeante boca de su bazuca con una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡Wow! ¡Una máquina de fiestas exprés! — exclamó el chico de la gorra.

— ¡Mabel, eso fue genial! — dijo Wendy — Seguro que con ése poder eres el alma de la fiesta.

— No lo necesito para serlo, pero sí — dijo la niña con suficiencia.

— Ajá, puedes decorar cumpleaños… muy impresionante — bufó Robbie sacudiéndose la serpentina y los brillos con el sombrero de unicornio que le tocó.

— Vamos Robbie, admite que fue increíble — le dijo Lee, quien llevaba un sombrero de perro — Es como dijo Nate ¡Una máquina de fiestas exprés! Hasta Tambry está impresionada.

La chica del mechón rosa estaba tomándole fotografías a Mabel sobre su alpaca de neón. Robbié rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Lo que sea ¿Qué hay de ti niño? — dijo mirando a Dipper — ¿Te conviertes en payaso o haces pasteles con fuegos artificiales?

Dipper se sintió aplastado por la enorme presión que las miradas de aquellos chicos ponían sobre él. Nunca había tenido que hacer algo parecido salvo esa vez en la que él y Mabel le mostraban a Ford sus poderes. Entonces no importaba demasiado, pero ahora era diferente. Ellos querían ver un gran espectáculo que compitiera contra el de su hermana.

"Acabemos con esto" pensó con resignación.

Sin ton ni son, Dipper tocó la alpaca tecnicolor, haciendo que esta se desvaneciera en una nube de purpurina y atrapando a Mabel en plena caída.

— Ahí lo tienen — dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras bajaba a Mabel.

Los adolescentes intercambiaron unas miradas para nada convencidas.

— Entonces… ¿tu poder es el de limpiar cuando la fiesta se acaba? — dijo Robbie desdeñosamente.

— Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿Cierto? — dijo Nate haciendo que los demás rieran.

Dipper no respondió. Era lo mismo que pasaba siempre que llegaban a un sitio nuevo. Mabel sobresalía frente a todos con su actitud alegre y él quedaba como el aburrido "Aguafiestas".

"Supongo que el tío Stan tenía razón" se dijo recordando lo que éste le había dicho aquella vez.

— Yo no me reiría tanto si fuera ustedes — dijo Mabel de repente con una sonrisa confianzuda — Éste aguafiestas es más de lo que parece.

Los chicos dejaron de reír y se le quedaron viendo igual de desconcertados que Dipper.

— No me digas — soltó Robbie con sorna — ¿A poco también puede arruinar bodas y graduaciones?

En vez de hacer caso a las incitaciones del muchacho, Mabel ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

— Oye Dipper — dijo girándose hacia su hermano — ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué pasaría si pusieras tu mano sobre Thompson?

Un pequeño silencio se extendió entre los presentes. Dipper entendía lo que Mabel estaba planeando, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea. No obstante, quería borrar esa expresión pedante de la cara de Robbie, por lo que sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia el gordo adolescente que lo miraba con espanto.

— O-oye… espera… no me harás explotar igual que esa alpaca ¿o sí? — tartamudeó éste retrocediendo lentamente.

— Ya veremos — respondió Dipper dando un paso largo para alcanzar a palmearle la barriga.

Como si de una metralla se tratase, el estómago de Thompson disparó una ráfaga de latas de gaseosa, barritas de chocolate, bolsas de frituras y demás objetos hacia todas direcciones. Los turistas y pasantes que estaban dentro de local comenzaron a correr despavoridos ante la lluvia de comida de chatarra que los asediaba de la nada.

— ¡Corran antes de que nos culpen! — exclamó Wendy dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Los demás la siguieron al tiempo que Thompson devolvía tanto como podía al interior de su estómago. Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a la feria en donde se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! — exclamó Robbie.

— ¡Anulación! — respondió Mabel triunfalmente — Dipper puede deshacer los poderes de todos los anormales, incluyendo el control mental de Pacífica Northwest.

Las mandíbulas de todos se desencajaron al oír esto último.

— Ahora entiendo por qué Bobby y yo no fuimos capaces de usar toda nuestra fuerza contigo — dijo Wendy asombrada.

— ¿De verdad le dijiste que no a la hija de los Northwest? — soltó Nate — Amigo, eso es trampa ¡Te tocó el poder más salvaje!

— Bueno…yo no diría que el más… ¡Waaah! — dijo Dipper sintiéndose algo apenado antes de que Lee lo levantara sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Tenemos a un salvaje aquí! — exclamó el rubio — ¡Éste niño es imparable!

— Por favor — dijo Robbie — Prácticamente tiene el poder de fastidiar la diversión de cualquiera ¿Qué tiene eso de genial?

— ¿Le has ganado a alguno de mis hermanos antes? — replicó Wendy con una sonrisa burlona — Porque él sí.

Robbie hizo una mueca antes de apartar la cara con fastidio. El resto de los chicos se rieron al verlo y Dipper no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de haber logrado cerrarle la boca. Miró a Mabel, quien le guiñó con confidencia, y sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? — preguntó Wendy.

— Vamos por algo de comer — contestó Nate.

— ¿Para luego vomitarlo cuando subamos a las "Jarras Locas"? — añadió Lee con la mirada centelleándole.

— ¡Oh sí! — respondió el otro.

La feria que había sido levantada en tan sólo una noche era quizá más grande que el mismo pueblo. Incluso se las habían ingeniado para instalar una montaña rusa y juegos acuáticos. En el trayecto abundaban los puestitos de comida que los lugareños habían montado para saciar el hambre de los pasantes. A Dipper le llamaba la atención las formas ingeniosas con las que los dueños de los puestos usaban sus poderes para preparar todos esos bocadillos. Hornear, enfriar, moldear, rellenar, todo convertido en un mini espectáculo con el que la gente podía disfrutar antes de llenarse el estómago.

Él y Mabel se detuvieron en un puesto de algodón de azúcar donde una niña de rasgos asiáticos, con gafas y cabello negro hacía girar la mezcla de dulce en el aire al compás del movimiento de sus dedos.

— Vaya, telequinesis — dijo Dipper viendo cómo aquel puñado de azúcar se convertía en una esponjosa nube rosada que la niña se apresuró a clavar en un palito de madera.

— Mejor aún — precisó ella — Glucomancia. El poder para manipular y crear dulce ¿Y ustedes?

Los gemelos pusieron una cara de extrañez que hizo reír a la niña.

— Nadie dice "Telequinesis" si no es un anormal o un rarito — se explicó.

— Dipper es ambas — señaló Mabel, haciendo que éste la mirara con enfado — Oye ¿Puedes hacer otras cosas a parte de algodones de azúcar?

— Hago muchos experimentos en la tienda de mis padres — respondió la otra — Pero por hoy sólo estoy haciendo esto. Mamá y papá dicen que a la gente le gusta lo tradicional.

— ¿Tienes una tienda de dulces? — exclamó Mabel con los chispeantes — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

La chica se ruborizó un poco antes de responder.

— Se llama Candy's…

Ninguno de los gemelos entendió el motivo de su comportamiento hasta que Mabel notó el gafete que llevaba, el cual decía "Hola, soy Candy".

— ¿Tus papás le pusieron tu nombre a la tienda? ¡Eso es lindo!

La niña se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que no la vieran ruborizarse más.

— Mamá y papá pensaron que les traería buena suerte — dijo en voz baja.

— Por cierto ¿Qué clase de poderes tienen tus padres? — inquirió Dipper sintiendo curiosidad. Sin embargo, la mirada de Mabel hizo que se retractara de inmediato — Eh… digo ¿Nos das dos algodones?

— ¡Oigan! — los llamó Wendy desde lejos — Vamos a formarnos para la _Resortera._ No se tarden.

— ¡Ya vamos! — respondió Dipper — Adelántate Mabel, yo llevaré los algodones.

— Nos veremos en tu tienda, Candy — se despidió Mabel dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el resto.

Dipper pagó los dos algodones de azúcar y procedió a reunirse con los demás tan rápido como le era posible. Entonces, como si hubiese salido de la nada, una figura se cruzó en su camino de tal manera que le fue imposible impedir el choque. Apenas comenzó a mentalizarse para el golpe que iba a recibir cuando sintió que su cuerpo era rechazado por una extraña fuerza que lo entumeció momentáneamente. Acto seguido, un olor a quemado y un ardor en sus brazos, con los cuales se había intentado proteger la cara, lo invadió.

El chico se incorporó confundido al ver contra lo que se había estrellado. Era un hombre alto, con el cabello castaño claro revuelto y vestido con ropa de turista que alternaba en colores ámbar y marrón, así como un parche negro sobre el ojo derecho. El sujeto se retorcía en el suelo mientras se apretaba el abdomen adolorido. La gente se le acercaba en son de ayudarlo, pero éste les pedía que se apartaran de manera agresiva.

Dipper se asustó al pensar que lo había lastimado, por lo que se apresuró a ver si estaba bien. Empero, una vez que estuvo cerca, el hombre abrió su ojo izquierdo, de un intenso color dorado, como si acabara de ver a un monstruo y retrocedió espantado, dejando ver una mancha de sangre en el lugar en el que se había estado retorciendo.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — exclamó el hombre en un acento desconocido.

— Lo-lo siento, n-no fue mi intención… — empezó a decir, palideciendo ante la visión de toda esa sangre.

El hombre puso una cara todavía más histérica y rugió:

— ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! ¡TÚ NO DEBERÍA EXISTIR!

Seguidamente, el hombre se levantó sujetándose el abdomen y desapareció corriendo entre la multitud que veía con espanto aquella escena. Dipper estaba helado de pies a cabeza y no podía hacer más que temblar. Volvió su vista otra vez hacia la mancha de sangre, la cual, para su total desconcierto y el de los presentes, comenzaba a desvanecerse en una nube de pequeñas chispas de colores.

"Pero ¿Qué…?" pensó acercándose lentamente con los nervios de punta.

Tímidamente, y seguido por la mirada de una multitud expectante, Dipper colocó un dedo sobre lo que quedaba de aquella sangre. Sintió una descarga similar a la del choque con aquel hombre, dejándole la yema del dedo ligeramente quemada. Así mismo, una nube iridiscente se elevó desapareciendo el resto de la sangre.

La gente empezaba a murmurar inquieta. Incluso si el pueblo se caracterizaba por montar espectáculos en media vía, aquello había sido mucho más extremo de lo usual. Dipper vio que las mangas de su cazadora se habían quemado hasta el punto de poder ver sus brazos, los cuales se había coloreado un poco.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó confundido.

— ¡Dipper!

Mabel y el resto se habían acercado tras notar toda aquella conmoción.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — comenzó a preguntar la niña.

— Yo… — titubeó Dipper aturdido — …Estoy bien… es sólo que… me tropecé y…

— No te haces eso con un suelo de tierra — puntuó Wendy con seriedad — ¿Seguro estás bien? Hay una carpa con paramédicos por aquí cerca…

— No — la interrumpió Dipper antes de ponerse en pie y correr hacia el pueblo — Tengo que decirle al tío Ford.

Mabel intentó detenerlo, pero viendo que éste ya se había puesto en marcha, no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo mientras dejaba a Wendy y sus amigos sin la menor idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. En cuanto a Dipper, él sólo podía preguntarse una y otra vez qué había sido todo aquello. Ése hombre le había dicho que no debía existir, como si supiera algo que él no.

Pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo es que lo había herido de tal forma si tan solo se golpearon? ¿Por qué tenía Dipper esas quemaduras en sus brazos? ¿Por qué la sangre de ése hombre se desvanecía de aquel modo? ¿Por qué se lastimaba él al tocarlos?

Dipper llegó al estacionamiento del centro comercial, en donde una enorme multitud se había reunido para presenciar el gran espectáculo del pequeño Gideon. Se abrió paso a rempujones hasta alcanzar la entrada del edificio, en donde Mabel lo interceptó cayendo sobre su espalda.

— Dipper ¿qué sucede? — volvió a preguntar ella quitándose de encima de su hermano — ¿Por qué quieres volver?

— Es muy difícil de explicar — dijo el chico caminando hacia las escaleras eléctricas — Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a la cabaña.

— Y ¿por qué no ahora? ¿Por qué no puedes esperar hasta más tarde?— le espetó Mabel.

— ¡Esto es serio! — replicó Dipper — Algo muy raro acaba de pasar y necesito respuestas ¿Qué no ves cómo me quedaron los brazos?

— Pudiste ir con un médico como Wendy te lo sugirió — siguió Mabel comenzando a enojarse — Acepta que sólo buscas una excusa para convertir esto en otra cacería de rarezas.

— ¿Q-qué? — preguntó Dipper frenando de golpe.

Mabel sintió algo feo en el estómago. Era caliente y le trepaba por la garganta. Sabía que si lo dejaba salir se sentiría mejor, aunque por alguna razón no deseaba hacerlo. No obstante, ver la cara de Dipper sólo la empeoraba, de modo que decidió dejarlo salir todo sin importarle nada.

—¡Traté de hacer que te divirtieras hoy, que la pasaras bien después de todos los problemas que te he causado! Pero tú sólo tienes cabeza para pensar en conspiraciones y cazar fenómenos ¿No? ¿Para qué me molesto? ¡De seguro que sólo me cuidas porque soy un fenómeno interesante! ¿Verdad? ¡Si fuéramos normales te daría igual lo que pasara conmigo!

Mabel hacía un esfuerzo terrible para no ponerse a llorar del enojo, pero tener a su hermano con cara de tonto frente a ella se lo ponía más difícil, de manera que se volteó y salió del centro comercial sin dirigirle la palabra. Dipper no hizo nada para detenerla. Ahora sabía cómo se había sentido Stan cuando Mabel le gritó de ése modo. Que ella se enojara así con él era un sentimiento desagradable, muy distinto al que lo invadía cuando se enojaba con su tío. Era como si acabara de golpearla y ella sólo se hubiese puesto a llorar.

"Pude esperar hasta más tarde" pensó mirándose los brazos "Ni siquiera me quemé en realidad".

Mabel tenía razón en algo. Incluso si trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma, terminaría cediendo en cuanto viera una rareza.

— ¿Dipper Pines? — dijo una vocecilla aguda.

Gideon había aparecido ataviado con su llamativo trajecito azul cielo. Al verlo, Dipper pensó que se trataba de una especie de muñeco de cerámica.

— Pero ¿qué te pasó? — exclamó el niño viendo el estado de su ropa — Estás hecho un desastre.

— Lo sé… — suspiró Dipper con desgana.

Gideon hizo un gesto inconforme y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Vamos, vamos, se nota que algo te preocupa — le dijo llevándolo hacia afuera — Acompáñame a mi camerino, allí podremos charlar y de paso te pondremos unos trapos nuevos ¿te parece?

Dipper asintió con una media sonrisa y lo siguió hasta detrás del escenario, en donde había estacionada una furgoneta del mismo color que el traje de Gideon. El interior estaba tapizado de color rosa fuerte y estaba lleno vestuarios y equipo de maquillaje.

— Elije lo que te guste, tengo de todas las tallas — dijo Gideon sacando unas gaseosas de la nevera que había apostada a un lado.

Un breve vistazo fue todo lo que Dipper necesitó para darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa que eligiera sería extravagante, de manera que optó por un chaleco de cuero negro que llevaba en la espalda una calcomanía que decía "Scare-O Dactyls". Gideon le pasó una bebida y procedieron a sentarse en dos cómodas butacas tapizadas de terciopelo.

— Bueno, cuéntame qué pasa — lo instó Gideon.

— Pues… hice enojar a Mabel — respondió Dipper dando un largo trago de la gaseosa.

— ¿De verdad? No me imagino a ése ángel experimentando una emoción como esa — expresó Gideon.

— Créeme, necesitas ser un auténtico idiota para enojarla así. Ella sólo quería ayudarme a que me relajara, pero yo no hice más que distraerme con cada cosa rara que veía. Es como si no pudiera hacer que mi cerebro dejara de buscar respuestas y descubrir misterios.

— Te entiendo por completo, Dipper — asintió Gideon.

— ¿Ah sí? — inquirió el chico algo sorprendido.

— Desde luego — dijo el otro cruzando sus dedos — Es decir, pienso que tú y yo somos del mismo tipo de persona ¿Sabes? Lo supe en cuanto te vi desafiando a Pacífica ayer. Yo también encuentro los misterios de éste pueblo atrapantes. Pienso que aquí se esconde un tesoro que sólo aquellos con la suficiente "visión" son capaces de ver. Somos de una clase especial y eso es algo que muchos no llegan a comprender. Su ignorancia se puede convertir en admiración o desprecio, pero no podemos culparlos. No señor, es nuestro deber ser comprensivos y entender que no todos somos forjados con los mismos metales. Mabel sólo se ha enojado porque no te entiende, pero ¿Tiene ella la culpa? No ¿La tienes tú? Tampoco. Así que ¿Por qué estar enojados entre ustedes? Ve y haz las paces con ella. Si sientes culpa en tu corazón, recuerda que en ningún momento buscaste herir sus sentimientos y hallarás el perdón.

Dipper se quedó callado por un par de segundos ¿Él y Gideon tenían la misma edad? Porque de ser así, se sentía extremadamente infantil pese a la diferencia de tamaños.

— Ahora sólo tengo que adivinar hacia dónde se fue Mabel — sonrió Dipper.

— De eso yo me ocupo — dijo Gideon poniéndose de pie — Tú ve a la primera fila, Dipper, hay un asiento reservado allí para ustedes.

— Gracias Gideon — fue lo único que se le ocurrió como respuesta a Dipper — En verdad eres diferente a Pacífica.

— Es un placer — sonrió Gideon colocándose una capa de estrellas — Ahora, si me disculpas, el show debe empezar.

Dipper se retiró y caminó hacia la parte delantera del escenario, en donde habían colocadas tres sillas con su nombre, el de Mabel y el de Stan. Un guarda apareció a su lado y lo acompañó hasta el asiento que le correspondía frente al resto de la multitud. Al cabo de unos segundos, Mabel apareció y se miraron mutuamente sin decir nada. Viendo que seguía enojada, Dipper decidió que sólo había una cosa por hacer.

Se levantó y extendió ambos brazos mientras decía:

— ¿Incómodo abrazo de hermanos?

Mabel apretó los labios conteniéndose para que no se le salieran las lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Incómodo abrazo de hermanos — dijo ella palmeándole la espalda.

— Palmada — respondió Dipper haciendo lo mismo.

En cuanto tomaron asiento, una cortina de humo llenó el escenario y, con la ráfaga de unos potentes ventiladores, Gideon surgió en medio de la bruma con una pose dramática que hizo enloquecer a la muchedumbre.

— ¡Hola, América! — exclamó éste con euforia — Es un verdadero regalo el tenerlos conmigo en éste día tan especial. Son todo un milagro, de verdad. No saben cuan feliz estoy de saber que cada uno de ustedes ha tomado un poco de su tiempo para compartirlo conmigo, y eso es algo que les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón ¿Saben? Hace unos momentos hablaba con un amigo mío sobre lo difícil que es entendernos entre nosotros. Es muy difícil ¿No es así?

Todos los presentes asintieron coreando a gran voz.

— Es algo muy triste, de verdad triste — continuó Gideon — Si tan sólo pudiéramos compartir lo que hay en nuestros corazones. Si pudiéramos ver lo que hay dentro de cada uno, todo sería diferente. Nos moveríamos como una sola mente, como un solo corazón ¿No sería eso hermoso?

Nuevamente, la multitud asintió como si fuera una sola voz.

— Por eso hoy les pido que abran sus corazones — dijo Gideon levantando ligeramente su voz — Que borren todas las barreras que nos separan. Hoy seremos una sola mente. Un solo corazón…

En ése momento, Gideon subió su mano hacia el nudo de su corbata y removió el pequeño botón verde que lo decoraba para ajustarlo a la base del micrófono. Dipper vio todo esto con atención antes de que Gideon adoptara una extraña sonrisa. No como las radiantes y felices que siempre hacía, sino una inquietantemente fría.

— … Hoy seremos una voluntad movida únicamente por un pensamiento — dijo con un tono de voz metálico que hacía mucho más eco que antes — … Obedecerme sin cuestionamientos.

Un destello de luz verde salió disparado del escenario y recorrió hasta el último rincón del pueblo en compañía de la voz de Gideon. Dipper no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero estaba convencido de que no podía ser algo bueno. De pronto, se percató de que todo el público se había silenciado, como si hubiera desaparecido de golpe.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda mientras se volteaba hacia su espalda sólo para encontrarse con centenares de miradas vacías. Todas y cada una de las personas presentes se encontraban inmóviles. Con la mirada perdida en el limbo y la expresión en blanco. Se giró hacia un lado, casi desplomándose del espanto al ver que incluso Mabel se encontraba en ése estado.

"No puede ser…"

— Ahora ¿Estamos todos juntos? — dijo Gideon, cuya voz rompió a través de aquel espantoso silencio como un barco atravesando bloques de hielo en los polos.

Entonces, le respondió una voz que parecía salir desde las entrañas de la Tierra. Un coro evocado desde los confines de Abnormality Falls. Como si hasta la última alma en ése pueblo hubiese proferido aquella misma respuesta en espantosa armonía.

— **SÍ, GIDEON**.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y así concluimos la primera parte de éste arco. Les dije que se iba a poner bueno.**

 **¿Cuántos creyeron que Gideon iba a ser bueno? NOOOOOOOOOOPE.**

 **¿Qué hará Dipper para solucionar éste problema? ¿Podrá él solo contra todo Abnormality Falls?**

 **Todas las piezas están juntas. El Portador de la Plaga camina entre nosotros. La Gran Mentira será revelada.**

 **Los espero en las reviews.**

 **Inkizidor, fuera.**


	6. El Festival del Engaño (Parte II)

**Ok, no estoy muy seguro de cuándo subí o subiré esta actualización, pero aquí la tienen.**

 **Me sorprende lo rápido que algunos olvidaron el aspecto que tiene Bill en éste fic. Bah… como sea, la segunda parte del Festival del Engaño comienza.**

Entrada 05:

El Festival del Engaño

(Parte II)

 _ **Momentos antes…**_

Una vez dado el discurso de inauguración, los Northwest salieron tras bambalinas escoltados por una oleada de aplausos y vítores. Una limusina los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso a su mansión cuando una furgoneta color azul cielo apareció casi golpeando el auto.

— Válgame Dios, pero qué cerca — exhaló el hombre de camisa floreada y sombrero de paja que conducía que iba al volante antes de dirigirle una sonrisa pálida a los Northwest — Bonito día ¿no?

La expresión de Preston se mostró inalterable.

— Haría bien en fijarse por dónde conduce, Buddy — comentó con un tono de voz mecánico.

La cara del rechoncho conductor se contrajo en una mueca nerviosa que se ocultó tras la puerta del auto.

— Sí… señor Northwest…

Justo en ése momento, la puerta lateral de la furgoneta se abrió mostrando la pequeña figura de Gideon Gleeful, ataviado con su trajecito azul y luciendo su engrasado y llamativo compete blanco.

— Oh, pero si son nuestros queridos amigos, los Northwest ¿Cómo se encuentran en éste maravilloso día? — sonrió con jovialidad infantil.

— Talvez su padre no se lo ha enseñado, pequeño Gideon, pero tratar de leer mentes ajenas sin avisar es una falta de respeto — respondió Preston sin inmutarse.

Buddy se encogió todavía más en donde se encontraba.

— Vaya, pero por supuesto que lo ha hecho — dijo Gideon escandalizado — También me enseñó que sólo los brabucones intimidan a la gente.

Esta puya hizo que un pequeño tic alterara fugazmente la pasividad en el rostro del magnate. Pacífica por su parte estaba divirtiéndose con el estrafalario sentido de la moda de Gideon. Era como ver a un enano de circo tratando de lucir elegante con un chaquetón texano que brillaba igual que un reflector. Bajo la papada que emergía del cuello de su camisa almidonada brillaba el botón verde cian que siempre llevaba sujeto al corbatín. Un breve episodio de dejá vù hizo que Pacífica se detuviera en aquel pedazo de pedrería. Tenía la extraña impresión de haberlo visto en un lugar distinto, pero no lograba precisar dónde.

No había ni empezado a cavilar al respecto cuando sintió que la mente de Gideon golpeaba los límites de la suya.

— Veo que mi atuendo te ha cautivado, Pacífica querida — sonrió Gideon notando la mirada de la niña — Si gustas podemos charlar de moda un día. Ya sabes, compartir secretos de belleza y demás.

— Claro, cuando quiera verme como los demás palurdos de éste pueblo, sin duda acudiré a ti — replicó ella.

— ¡Ojojojo! Siempre tan encantadora — rio el otro en respuesta — Espero que con el mismo espíritu con el que convencieron al alcalde de cederles el discurso de inauguración nos acompañen al espectáculo del medio día.

— Lo dudo — tajó Preston secamente mientras se disponía a abordar la limusina — Tenemos asuntos importantes que atender y no podemos perder el tiempo en las festividades del vulgo.

— Es una pena — se lamentó Gideon antes de verlos partir — Aunque ¿sabe una cosa? No creo que un rey sirva de nada sin un pueblo.

Preston enarcó una ceja desde la ventanilla a medio cerrar de la puertezuela de la limusina.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Sólo digo que ése _vulgo_ puede valer más de lo que usted piensa — respondió el niño con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sin mayor interés, el jefe de la familia ordenó al chofer que se pusiera en marcha, haciendo que los Northwest abandonaran el lugar en cuestión de segundos. Buddy salió de la cabina del piloto con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza.

— Vamos campeón — suspiró casi desvaneciéndose — Sabes que yo no soy inmune al poder de ése hombre.

— Oh, descuida padre, pronto lo serás — lo consoló Gideon tomándolo de la mano — Después de todo, esa ha sido mi misión desde que llegamos aquí ¿No es verdad? Mi don será el que guíe a todos a un mejor mañana. Donde nadie temerá al fuerte. Donde el débil no existirá. Donde todos seremos uno con los demás.

Conmovido por las palabras de su niño, Buddy dejó rodar un par de lágrimas cristalinas.

— Tu madre y yo siempre supimos que tenías un destino especial…

— Lo sé, papá, lo sé — asintió Gideon tocando el dije de su corbatín — Y hoy todos me acompañarán a cumplirlo.

* * *

Mientras la limusina avanzaba tan rápido como las multitudes de turistas se lo permitían, Pacífica se perdía mirando por la ventanilla a las coloridas calles de Abnormality Falls; pensando que, en algún lugar, el mocoso de la gorra estaría explorando los misterios del pueblo que a ella le gustaría estar viendo. Talvez podría inventarse alguna excusa para que sus padres la dejaran salir a sus anchas cuando acabara el festival. Ellos no se molestarían en comprobar lo que estuviera haciendo de todos modos, especialmente ahora que las vacaciones de verano iban a comenzar.

No dudaba que fuera a cruzarse con el chico Pines. Ya podría ponerlo en su sitio una vez que le mostrara no ser el único que sabía cosas sobre el pueblo. Lo haría tragarse sus palabras cuando la llamó "estereotipo de rubia tonta". Hasta podría tomarlo por sorpresa y sacudir un poco esa absurda barrera que protegía su cerebro como una fortaleza. La fastidiaba la facilidad con la que la repelía, como si ni siquiera tuviese que esforzarse por mantener la guardia alta. Incluso Gideon tenía que poner algo de esfuerzo para mantenerla fuera de su cabeza.

¿Pero qué clase de absurdo poder tenía ése niño?

— ¿Pacífica?

La voz de Priscilla hizo que la niña diera un respingo.

— Ah… lo siento… ¿qué…?

— Te decía que usaste demasiada sombra para los ojos — aclaró Priscilla — No querrás verte como un mapache ¿o sí?

— Perdón… no me fijé — se apresuró a decir ella.

— Pareces distraída — comentó Preston sin volverla a ver — ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Pacífica tragó saliva. Incluso sin estar al alcance de sus ojos, la voz de su padre era suficiente para helarle la sangre.

— N-no… sólo pensaba…

— Ya veo… — dijo Preston mirándola de reojo — … Por cierto, me pareció escuchar puertas cerrándose a deshora anoche ¿No sabes nada al respecto?

Las paredes del auto parecían contraerse sobre su cuerpo. Pacífica encontraba cada vez más difícil mantener la compostura en el asiento mientras el aire adquiría el peso de una bala plomo.

— Yo… fui… fui por un poco de agua…

— Agua. Entiendo — asintió Preston sin quitarle los ojos de encima — Entonces eso explicaría por qué la servidumbre encontró una linterna al arreglar tu cama esta mañana.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que Pacífica creyó estar oyendo cañonazos desde el interior de su pecho. Cada detonación era un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda empapada de gélido sudor.

— Lo extraño es que encontraron la linterna encendida — agregó Preston denotando la última palabra como si su voz estuviese hecha de metal.

Pacífica se agarró con fuerza la falda del vestido y apretó las mandíbulas. Su cuerpo temblando tanto que parecía estar a punto de tener una convulsión.

— Cariño, no hace falta ser tan duro — dijo Priscilla repentinamente mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

Preston cerró con suavidad sus parpados y respiró de forma armónica hasta que su semblante adoptó una expresión despreocupada.

— Tenemos reglas — fue todo lo que quitándole los ojos de encima a Pacífica— Espero que seas capaz de seguirlas, cariño.

— Sí, papá — asintió la niña recuperando el aliento.

No hablaron más en lo que restaba del trayecto. Pacífica nunca sabía de qué forma iban a reaccionar sus padres si irrespetaba alguna de las reglas que le imponían. A decir verdad, no eran cosas por las que valiera la penas armar escándalo. Irse a dormir temprano, hacer sus ejercicios diarios, tomar todas sus clases antes de salir de casa… No sabía por qué razón eran tan estrictos, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerles caso o de lo contrario tendría que aguantar las reprimendas de su padre. Sin duda todo sería diferente si pudiera contra sus poderes de intimidación.

Al llegar a la mansión, los padres de Pacífica procedieron a ocuparse de sus asuntos mientras la niña se dirigía a su cuarto. Una vez allí, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche donde guardaba el diario de Ford. Un separador rosa con su nombre escrito en letras doradas le indicaba en qué parte había quedado antes de caer dormida. Estaba comenzando a interesarse por lo que decía sobre una extraña variedad de termitas capaces de roer hasta el metal, cuando su lectura se interrumpió gracias a un alarido que voló estrepitosamente por el corredor.

— Agh… ¿Cómo se supone que lea de éste modo? — gruñó colocando el separador en el diario antes de salir a buscar la fuente de la corriente.

Corredor tras corredor. Pasillo tras pasillo. Ala tras ala. Cuarto tras cuarto. El recorrido estaba llegando a tales puntos que Pacífica consideró seriamente la posibilidad de llamar a toda la servidumbre para que buscara por ella. Sin embargo, decidió que esto no iba a ser necesario cuando vio la puerta del estudio abierta. Como anoche, seguro que se trataba de la ventana, de manera que sólo tenía que cerrarla para volver a su lectura. No obstante, cuando entró a la habitación, sus pies se paralizaron como bloques de cemento al ver que la figura de su padre estaba allí dándole la espalda.

Preston se volteó después de cerrar la ventana y levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

— Pacífica ¿necesitas algo?

La niña titubeó un poco antes de articular su respuesta.

— Escuché una corriente de aire y…

— Ah, eso — comprendió Preston dirigiéndole una mirada superficial a las cabezas de animales que colgaban del muro — Sí, no me dejaba trabajar en paz.

— Bien… entonces, creo volveré a mi habitación — respondió Pacífica intentando salir de allí rápidamente antes de que la voz de su padre la frenara de golpe.

— Aún no me has dicho qué estabas haciendo anoche.

Otro torrente de escarcha comenzó llenar las entrañas de Pacífica.

— Estaba… leyendo… — respondió sonriendo tímidamente.

Aquello pareció sorprender a su padre.

— ¿De verdad? No sabía que gozaras de la lectura.

— Un poco… — se aventuró Pacífica — En realidad, es sólo éste libro en particular…

— Comprendo… ¿Puedo saber cuál es?

El rostro de Pacífica palideció en un santiamén.

— ¿Qué?

— Te pregunté por el título del libro— repitió Preston ojeando la pequeña librería que había en el estudio — ¿Lo sacaste de nuestra colección o de la biblioteca del pueblo?

— ¡D-d-de la biblioteca! — soltó la niña atropelladamente.

Aquel signo de nerviosismo hizo que el hombre volteara gélidamente la vista hacia su hija.

— Pacífica, no me estarás mintiendo ¿Verdad?

Los ojos vacíos de los animales empotrados en la pared se clavaban sobre Pacífica. Un vaho mortecino manaba de sus hocicos abiertos, enrareciendo el aire y convirtiendo las paredes en un compuesto gomoso que se disolvía en torno a la mirada aplastante de Preston.

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando, hija? — la apremió endureciendo su voz.

Incapaz de tolerar esa presión por más tiempo, Pacífica abrió la boca para responder, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, su cerebro recibió con violencia el azote de una mente extraña que casi lo reduce a jalea. La niña cayó de rodillas con la vista nublada por chispazos de dolor, apenas si llegando a escuchar a su padre gimiendo mientras se desplomaba sujetándose las sienes.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué…? — trató de preguntar, mas la fuerza con la que aquella mente intentaba forzar su entrada le impedía bajar la guardia.

"Obedecerme sin cuestionamiento alguno" dijo la voz que retumbaba en su cabeza.

Pacífica casi queda hecha de piedra al reconocer a Gideon. Pero eso era imposible. No había forma de que alguien fuera tan poderoso como para tener un alcance de tales magnitudes y mucho menos para causar semejante presión. No tenía sentido alguno.

La única explicación para todo eso era que algo fuera de lo _normal_ estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo. Algo verdaderamente malo.

* * *

En el escenario, con su angelical rostro de bebé iluminado por una luz que parecía salir desde el interior de su alma, Gideon contemplaba la legión de rostros vacíos que ocupaba casi todo el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Un silencio sepulcral tenía sumido el que hasta hace unas horas fuera un pueblo lleno de gente bulliciosa y que ahora no era más que una tierra de estatuas vivientes.

— Maravilloso… todas esas voces… todas esas mentes… todos esos secretos… — murmuraba Gideon para sí en una especie de trance estático — Todos al alcance de un pensamiento… O al menos la gran mayoría ¿No es así, Dipper amigo?

El chico de la gorra miraba a su alrededor sin poder articular palabra alguna. Se sentía atrapado en una película de abducciones alienígenas en donde la raza invasora era diminuta y aparentemente inofensiva.

— Tú… ¿Qué le has hecho a todos? — preguntó Dipper sintiendo que cada bocanada de aire era tan dura como un pedazo de yeso.

— Justo lo que dije que haría; los he convertido en una sola voluntad. **Mi** voluntad — respondió Gideon satisfecho.

— ¡Lo que has hecho ha sido lavarles el cerebro!

Gideon enarcó las cejas en un gesto condescendiente.

— Vamos Dipper, no lo veas de esa manera. Es decir ¿de qué otra forma podrías develar hasta el último secreto de éste pueblito si no entrando en las cabezas de todos sus habitantes? Cualquier cosa que hayan visto u oído estará a mi completa disposición, cómo páginas de una gran enciclopedia.

— ¿Es por eso? — escupió Dipper fuera de sí — ¿Secuestraste la mente de hasta el último anormal del pueblo sólo para satisfacer tu curiosidad?

— Dipper, pensé que eras más listo — se lamentó Gideon de formal teatral — Los misterios encerrados en Abnormality Falls no son algo que sirva sólo para llenar la curiosidad de algún friki. Aquí yacen poderes que superan las capacidades de cualquier anormal. Secretos con los que podrías poner en reversa los engranajes del mundo. Y yo los tengo a mi disposición. Mira nada más el ejército de fenómenos que tengo frente a mí ¿Qué podrían hacer todas las armas contra nosotros? ¿De qué manera me intimidarían los líderes del mundo? Una vez que obtenga hasta el último secreto de éste triste pedazo de tierra, expandiré mis dominios y conquistaré el corazón de cada anormal ¡Mi ejército levantará su bandera en cada rincón del planeta y todas las voces vitorearán mi nombre!

— Pero… ¿por qué? — fue todo lo que Dipper pudo decir, anonado por el discurso megalómano que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿No es obvio? — inquirió Gideon como si la respuesta se gritara sola — Por que puedo. Si no ¿Por qué otra razón me habría sido dado éste poder? Naturalmente fui escogido para hacer esto. Esta es mi misión.

Dipper se había equivocado de manera garrafal. Aquel mocoso que se escondía tras la máscara del tesoro de la ciudad no era sólo más poderoso que Pacífica: estaba loco de remate.

— Aunque, sinceramente — prosiguió Gideon como si la cosa fuera casual — Estoy sorprendido con la fortaleza de tus poderes. Esa muralla que protege tu cerebro no parece ni chistar ante el asombroso poder de mi telepatía incrementada. Creo que le pediré a mi querida Mabel que me revele el secreto de tus peculiares habilidades.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar a su mente! — explotó Dipper de manera amenazante.

Gideon sonrió con malicia.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo contra la tentación de pasear por los jardines que han de ser los recuerdos de tan dulce princesa.

Gideon posó un dedo sobre el dije que había colocado en el micrófono, haciendo que un aura cian envolviera su cuerpo mientras unas venas le remarcaban la frente. Dipper no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que ése monstruo se metiera en la cabeza de su hermana; así que, pensando en la única cosa que podía hacer de utilidad, tomó rápidamente la mano de Mabel, provocando que un chorro de chispas de colores le nublara la vista antes de encontrarse con que la niña había recuperado la consciencia y miraba hacia todas partes desconcertada.

— Dipper… ¿ahora qué fue lo que…?

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! — chilló Gideon de tal forma que provocó estática en el micrófono — ¡No hay forma de que pudieras liberarla de mi control mental!

Mabel se le quedó viendo con espanto cuando dijo eso último.

— ¿Control mental? ¿Estabas controlando mi mente?

— Y la de todos en el pueblo — añadió Dipper — Pero eso está por acabar.

Sin embargo, al soltarle la mano, el chico vio que la niña regresaba rápidamente a su estado vegetal. Tuvo que re asirla para comprobar que los poderes de Gideon seguían activos incluso después de que él los anulara. Con las cosas así, no había forma de que pudiera salvar al resto del pueblo.

— Parece que encontramos una apertura — sonrió Gideon torciendo su cara en una mueca maliciosa — Todo lo que tengo que hacer es separarlos y… _voilá,_ no más interrupciones.

Repitiendo el mismo movimiento de antes, Gideon tomó el micrófono y se dirigió a todos en el pueblo con voz atronadora.

— **¡APLASTEN AL INSECTO!**

Dipper y Mabel vieron aterrorizados a una horda de no pensantes formar un cuerpo uniforme que se precipitaba sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Oigan, cuidado con la niña! — bramaba Gideon — ¡Los haré bailar sobre brazas calientes si le tocan un solo cabello!

Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando vio que todo su ejército era expelido hacia por unos anchos y colosales brazos de regaliz que salían de la manga derecha de Mabel.

— Impresionante… — balbuceó Gideon obnubilado.

— ¡Destruye la piedra que tiene en el micrófono! — exclamó Dipper — Es lo que le permite controlar a los demás.

— ¡Se acabó el show! — sentenció Mabel lista para dar el golpe final.

— ¡Cúbranme! — chilló Gideon, a lo que una marejada de personas acudió en su auxilio para formar un escudo humano.

Mabel frenó su ataque en seco, dejando un espacio libre para que otro puñado de fenómenos empezaran a devorar las extremidades de regaliz. Gideon salió de su bunquer viviente dirigiéndole una sonrisa triunfal a los hermanos Pines.

— Jejeje… Incluso con un poder tan asombroso no son capaces de enfrentarse a mi legión… Jajaja ¡Soy invencible! ¡Invencible! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

Y mientras Gideon se desbocaba en una risa sicótica, Dipper y Mabel hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para repeler a la creciente multitud que se agolpaba en torno a ellos.

— ¿Qué hago? No quiero lastimarlos, pero no dejan de venir — decía Mabel angustiada apresando a tantos fenómenos como podía sólo para que estos se libraran con la ayuda de otros o por cuenta propia.

Y no eran sólo los habitantes del pueblo sino también los turistas que habían llegado para el festival. Niños, ancianos y demás gente inocente se agazapaba contra ellos sin tener idea de que estaban siendo manipulados. Mabel era incapaz de lastimarlos y Dipper no podía hacer nada para aligerarle la carga. Si la soltaba corría el riesgo de que Gideon escarbara hasta el último rincón de su mente.

Era tal y como él decía: no podían ganar.

— ¡Retirada! — exclamó Dipper quedándose sin ideas.

Con un poderoso estruendo, los gemelos salieron volando hacia el aire en lo que parecía ser un cohete propulsado por confeti. Por la curvatura del mismo parecían estarse dirigiendo al bosque, a lo que Gideon reaccionó chasqueando los dientes con fastidio.

— Por favor ¿en verdad tienen que hacerlo tan difícil? — tomó el micrófono y empezó a dar órdenes desganadamente — Que un grupo con habilidades de persecución y rastreo los siga… Ah, y quiero que la servidumbre de los Northwest me traiga a sus amos. Es tiempo de que tengamos una charla.

La multitud coreó un poderoso y alargado " **Sí, Gideon** " antes de ponerse en marcha. El niño sacó un pañuelo de su chaquetón y se secó el sudor que le humedecía la frente.

— Oh mi Dios, pero qué agotador comienzo — dijo haciendo que un grupo le trajera una botella de agua y una silla plegable para sentarse — Lo que me recuerda que aún no sé qué poderes tiene mi estimado amigo Dipper. Tendré que recurrir a los recuerdos de su tío para averiguarlo.

Decepcionado de que no fuera Mabel, Gideon toca el amuleto y comienza a viajar entre las innumerables redes que conectan cada mente a la suya. Siente que sus oídos silban igual que cuando se sumerge muy hondo en una piscina. Busca entre aquel océano de almas el nodo que representa a Stanley Pines. Le duele el lóbulo frontal, como si lo estuviera aplastando contra el suelo. Finalmente, la voz de Stan responde a su llamado y Gideon hurga entre la amplia maraña de sus recuerdos.

Primero los más recientes. Las extrañas circunstancias que los trajeron a Abnormality Falls. Parece que la adorable Mabel está enferma y su único medio de control es Dipper, quien no es un síquico. Es algo más problemático. Mala suerte para él; que alguien así llegara al pueblo cuando decide ejecutar su plan maestro. Será mejor sacarlo del camino. Es una amenaza ¿Qué más?

Un basto mar de recuerdos hace patente de la extensa vida que el viejo ha tenido. Gideon casi puede perderse en los pasillos laberínticos de su historia. De pronto se topa con un espejo ¿Qué es esto? Ése no es Stanley Pines ¿Quién es? ¿Un gemelo? ¿De dónde salió? ¿En dónde está? ¿Aquí? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué Gideon no sabe nada al respecto? Se sumerge más en el caos de los recuerdos y cae en un foso donde percibe extrañas sombras agitándose en la penumbra.

Gideon observa y se asombra. Hace treinta años que la vida de Stanley y su gemelo se rompió para siempre. Un miedo y culpa mutuos que se transforman en una horrible masa de secretos gime redención desde el centro del universo.

Gideon salta de la mente de Stanley en busca de la del gemelo misterioso. Parece conocer secretos como nadie más en todo el pueblo. Además, todo indica que es un erudito. El tipo de mentes en las que puede permanecer horas nadando hasta ahogarse en sus profundidades. Atraviesa de cabo a rabo la red cognitiva sin obtener resultados.

No está.

El niño sale de su trance, que duró si acaso unos segundos y maldice encolerizado.

— ¡¿Quién más en esa condenada familia puede contra mis poderes?!

Una vez que hubo dicho esto, trató de recuperar la compostura y pensar con frialdad. Ford no sólo era un genio, sino que también poseía poderes de desplazamiento espacio temporal. Estando fuera de su control representaba un enemigo peligroso. Sin duda los gemelos irían a buscar su ayuda. Impedirlo era menester.

Por otro lado, los recuerdos de Stanley eran una mina de oro. Conforme más hondo iba más cosas interesantes sacaba a flote.

— Bueno, bueno — sonrió Gideon preparándose para una segunda inmersión — Nuestros nuevos vecinos resultaron ser todo un caso ¿eh? Veamos qué más podemos desenterrar.

* * *

No era fanática de las películas de zombies, pero si tuviera que imaginar una escena que encajara con estas; ser perseguida por sus meretrices y mayordomos por toda la mansión parecía una buena opción para Pacífica. Tan pronto como logró hacer frente al inexplicable poder intrusivo de Gideon, la niña comenzó a ordenar sus ideas. Ahora recordaba cuándo había visto el accesorio del pequeño telépata.

El diario de Ford.

No recordaba del todo lo que decía sobre esa piedra, pero podía apostarse sus tres armarios de ropa de invierno a que tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Atravesó la mansión tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez ahí, Pacífica comenzó a rebuscar impacientemente por las amarillentas páginas del diario. Finalmente, sus dedos se detuvieron en la parte que buscaba.

 _El Ojo que Todo lo ve._

Una rápida leída le permitió no sólo confirmar sus sospechas, sino también descubrir algo con respecto a ése pequeño bribón que la hizo sonreír victoriosa.

— Te tengo — murmuró cerrando el diario antes de salir al pasillo, desde donde pudo escuchar un gran revuelo que provenía del vestíbulo.

Intrigada, la niña decide ir a inspeccionar. Parecía que sus padres discutían a grandes voces con la servidumbre. También alcanzaba a escuchar ruidos de golpes y resoplos. Si no estuviera en su casa, habría pensado que se trataba de una pelea. Y tampoco habría estado tan equivocada al pensar eso de todos modos, ya que, al llegar a la escalera principal, se encontró con el insólito espectáculo de sus padres siendo sometidos por los sirvientes de la mansión.

Pacífica estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo cuando notó que ninguno de los sirvientes mostraba expresión alguna en sus rostros. Estaban actuando bajo la influencia de la piedra. Si decidía interferir la atraparían junto a sus padres, y si no hacía nada estos serían llevados ante Gideon. En cualquiera de los dos casos el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

"No… tiene que haber otra cosa…" se repetía a sí misma sin moverse.

Priscilla, a quien ya habían maniatado, alcanzó a ver a Pacífica por encima de la turba que la sometía. Levantó la cabeza tanto como pudo y exclamó antes de que le taparan la boca con una calceta:

— ¡Pacífica!

Las miradas blancas de los poseídos le hicieron saber que estaba en peligro. Pacífica ni siquiera esperó a que comenzaran a perseguirla cuando ya estaba regresando sobre sus pasos. Pocos segundos después, el estrépito de una multitud pisándole los talones comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Lo único que podía hacer era levantar los pies tanto como pudiera mientras trataba de llegar a su recamara. Pero ¿Qué haría una vez que llegara allí? No tardarían en derribar la puerta y capturarla. Tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente como para formar una barrera con sus muebles. E incluso si la tuviera, eso no impediría que una docena de mayordomos y meretrices pudieran pasar a través de su improvisada barricada en cuestión de segundos.

Aun con todas estas consideraciones, Pacífica no dejó de correr hasta que hubo llegado y puesto el doble paso en la puerta de su habitación. Los violentos golpes de los mayordomos no se hicieron esperar. Se abrirían paso en cualquier momento y sería el fin. La niña miró hacia todas partes indecisa. Lo único que encontraba útil allí era el diario de Ford y no tenía tiempo para buscar ayuda en alguna de sus páginas. Los goznes de la puerta comenzaron a desvencijarse cuando una idea se encendió en su cerebro como si siempre hubiese sido la opción más obvia.

La puerta voló en astillas, permitiéndole a la servidumbre invadir una habitación completamente desierta. Rondaron desorientados por la pieza unos minutos hasta que notaron que la ventana estaba abierta. Sin perder tiempo, saltaron a través de ella asumiendo que la niña había escapado por allí y comenzaron buscarla por los terrenos de la mansión.

En ése momento, la puerta de los armarios se abrió de par en par, mostrando a una Pacífica que recién emergía de su colección de primavera. Era la primera vez que se sentía agradecida de no tener _nada qué ponerse._ Incluso si la hubiesen buscado allí, habrían tardado cerca de ocho horas en encontrarla. En todo caso, volverían en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que no estaba afuera. Tenía que salir de allí y encontrar la forma de parar todo ése circo.

"Pero antes…" pensó dirigiéndose hacia la sección de su armario dedicada a las prendas de excursión veraniega "… Necesito un atuendo para la ocasión".

Botas color azul plomo camufladas, shorts y chaleco a juego sobre licra negra y una boina color gris Alemania. Guardó el diario dentro del chaleco y se deslizó por los corredores con sigilo. En la habitación de los cuadros familiares había un pasadizo secreto por el cual se accedía a un túnel subterráneo que llevaba hasta el bosque. Después, encontraría la forma de solucionar ése desastre y pondría a Gideon en su lugar. Todo lo que necesitaba era mantenerse bajo control y conservar el diario de Ford con ella

"Ya verás, pequeño monstruo" s

e dijo cerrando la entrada que llevaba al túnel de escape "Vas a probar de lo que una Northwest es capaz".

* * *

Si bien había sido él quien exclamó "Retirada"; Dipper jamás pensó que se darían a la fuga a través de un medio tan estrambótico. El cohete tapizado de alegres calcomanías surcaba rugiente los cielos de Abnormality Falls, dejando tras de sí un rastro de confeti que bañaba las calles del pueblo. Entre tanto, Mabel hacía lo posible por mantenerse agarrada del cohete con una mano mientras sostenía a Dipper con la otra.

— ¡Mabel! — exclamó Dipper tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los propulsores — ¡¿Cómo aterrizarás esta cosa?!

— ¡No lo haré! — respondió la niña soltando el cohete de improviso.

Dipper apretó la mandíbula con la esperanza de no perder tantos huesos en el impacto. Mabel lo envolvió con sus brazos e hizo aparecer un puf gigante bajo su espalda que amortiguó la caída, catapultándolos hacia los arbustos que estaban cerca de la cabaña de Ford. El cohete explotó a unos doscientos metros tras estrellarse contra el suelo.

— Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos — dijo Dipper en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Ahora qué? — preguntó Mabel ayudándolo a ponerse de pie — ¿Liberamos al tío Ford del control mental de Gideon y usamos sus poderes para salvar el día?

— Sí… en resumen, ése es el plan — respondió el chico rascándose la cabellera infestada de hojas, ramas, pero nada de gorra.

Al acercarse a la cabaña, los gemelos no escucharon otro ruido que el de las máquinas de Ford. Entraron cuidadosamente y comenzaron a buscar por todas las habitaciones sin encontrar rastros del anciano. La idea de que estuviera en el pueblo marchando al son de Gideon pasó por la mente de los hermanos con un escalofrío.

— Oye… ¿No había dicho el tío Ford que tenía un sótano? — recordó Mabel una vez que llegaron al ático.

— Sí, pero ¿cómo llegamos? — inquirió Dipper guardándose los diarios y el arma garfio en una mochila — No he visto ninguna escalera o puerta trampa. Talvez sólo se pueda entrar con uno de sus portales.

— ¿Y si abrimos un camino? — sugirió Mabel.

Dipper enarcó una ceja con inseguridad.

— No lo sé, no quiero dañar la cabaña.

— Tiempos desesperados — respondió la niña haciendo aparecer un taladro sonriente — Respuestas desesperadas.

— Se dice "medidas" desesperadas — puntuó Dipper.

— Sí, sí… ¡Adelante Giros-Locos!

Con una alegre carcajada, el taladro comenzó a perforar a través de la cabaña, pasando por la primera planta y de allí hasta la sala, desde donde se sumergió levantando puñados de tierra en su avance hacia las profundidades del subsuelo. Una vez lo perdieron de vista, Mabel sacó el arma garfio de la mochila de Dipper y saltó hacia el vacío con su hermano gritando asido de su mano. Apenas entraron al boquete subterráneo, la niña disparó el garfio hacia el techo, haciendo que su descenso fuera suave y tranquilo a través de la fría oscuridad del túnel.

Mabel hizo aparecer escarabajos luminosos que corrían por las paredes del boquete, dejando ver capas de concreto por las que el taladro había pasado. Bajo sus pies, una luz tenue los esperaba. Cuando llegaron al sótano, los niños se encontraron con una versión exagerada de la sala.

Paredes y suelo estaban repletos de cables gruesos como cañerías. Las máquinas de aspecto voluminoso liberaban vapores gélidos desde sus válvulas escarchadas y las colmenas de monitores conectados a una chirriante terminal polvosa transmitían datos sin detenerse. Los anaqueles y vitrinas estaban todos cerrados bajo llave y buen número de aparatos yacían cubiertos por sábanas blancas sobre las que se posaban años de telarañas. Mabel y Dipper miraban absortos aquel paraje tecnológico, expectantes ante la posibilidad de que su tío saltara de algún rincón en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el fondo de aquella misteriosa caverna científica, en donde reposaba una máquina de al menos diez metros de alto cubierta por un telón gris que parecía llevar décadas protegiéndola.

— No está aquí — dijo Mabel concluyendo la búsqueda.

— Entonces ya debe de estar con Gideon y su ejército — suspiró Dipper en respuesta — Con sus conocimientos, no tardará en conquistar el mundo.

— No lo entiendo ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

— Porque está loco — soltó el chico — Cree que es una especie de rey o algo así… Si tan sólo pudiéramos acercarnos a él y quitarle esa roca…

— El tío Ford podría hacerlo — dijo Mabel más para sí misma.

— Sí, pero ya no podemos contar con él. Tendremos que hacerlo solos.

Mabel lo miró con inquietud.

— No quiero lastimar gente, Dipper.

— Mabel — le dijo éste encarándola con severidad — Si no hacemos nada, Gideon lastimará a muchas más personas.

— ¡No! — replicó la niña — Todo empezó porque mis poderes se salieron de control. Lastimé personas. Te lastimé a ti y al tío Stan ¡No quiero hacer eso mientras estoy consciente!

— Y ¿qué más podemos hacer? — le espetó Dipper — Además, esto es diferente. Gideon es quien está usándolos a todos. Debemos ayudarlos.

— ¡No si eso significa que tengo que herirlos!

— ¡Es la única opción que tenemos!

— ¡Ya lo sé!

— Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¡Que no quiero hacerlo!

Un pequeño momento de pausa los dejó escuchar el eco de sus voces resonando por todo el sótano. Dipper entendía que Mabel no quisiera usar sus poderes para hacer daño a personas inocentes, sin embargo, sólo ella era lo suficientemente poderosa como para derrotar a una legión de anormales. Si no lograba hacerla entrar en razón, jamás podrían detener a Gideon.

El ruido de algo descendiendo por el boquete del taladro los hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Mabel y Dipper corrieron a ocultarse detrás de un anaquel empolvado cuando vieron que algo peludo caía del agujero emitiendo un pesado gruñido. Casi se les va el aliento al descubrir que se trataba de un enorme lobo marrón. La bestia recorría el laboratorio olfateando el aire mientras sus fauces infestadas de colmillos dejaban caer un hilo de baba. Detrás de él aparecieron otros dos personajes con ropas de cazador, armados con escopetas y la mirada perdida.

El lobo se detuvo en seco y aulló en señal de éxito antes de saltar hacia donde los gemelos se encontraban. Mabel reaccionó automáticamente y los encerró a ella y a Dipper en una cúpula que repelió al animal. Éste se reincorporó irguiéndose sobre sus patas traseras y adoptó la forma de un hombre vestido de cazador. Uno de sus compañeros le dio una de las dos escopetas que traía y entre los tres abrieron fuego a quemarropa contra la barrera translucida. Como resultado, las balas fueron desviadas hacia todas partes, rebotando contra distintos aparatos metálicos o rompiendo monitores y bombillas. Los hombres repitieron la acción como si no pasara nada, a lo que Dipper reaccionó escandalizado.

— ¡Deténganse! ¡Si siguen así van a…!

La frase se quedó a medias cuando los ojos de Dipper vieron que uno de los cazadores caía al suelo inconsciente con un dardo tranquilizador en el cuello. El resto siguió disparando sin reparar en él y paulatinamente comenzaron a caer uno detrás del otro. Dipper deshizo la cúpula protectora y los pateó suavemente para confirmar que estaban fuera de combate.

— Por un segundo creí que tenían balas de verdad — dijo Mabel aterrada— Dipper, si ellos hubiesen tenido balas de verdad…

— No termines la frase — la detuvo el chico poniéndose pálido — Tuvimos suerte de que sólo trajeran dardos, ahora debemos salir de aquí antes de que envíen a otros.

— ¿Y luego? — Mabel preguntó temiendo que no hubiese otra cosa aparte de correr o luchar contra el ejército de Gideon.

Dipper suspiró agotado y respondió:

— No lo sé… me asusta lo que ése niño pueda hacer con tal de ganar.

La escena anterior se repitió en su cabeza; sólo que, en vez de dardos, las armas estaban cargadas con municiones y el resultado final era algo más sanguinolento. Incluso si Mabel no lo deseaba, Gideon iba a encontrar la forma de hacer que los habitantes del pueblo quedaran como daños colaterales para impedirle actuar. Dipper tampoco podía hacer mucho por sí mismo. Incluso si decidía soltar a Mabel por un segundo para arremeter contra Gideon, éste la usaría a ella o a sus tíos para extorsionarlo.

Estaban enfrentándose a una mente que no reparaba en usar a los demás como juguetes de desecho.

Dipper sintió la mano de Mabel estrechando la suya con fuerza. Al mirarla, notó que estaba sonriéndole.

— Vamos a estar bien — dijo con sencillez.

— ¿Tú crees? — inquirió Dipper — Es decir, ahora mismo no sé qué hacer… yo… no tengo nada con que…

— Estamos juntos — lo interrumpió Mabel —Siempre que estoy contigo me siento segura de que las cosas saldrán bien, así que quiero que tú pienses lo mismo cuando estoy contigo. Hasta ahora te ha tocado hacer las partes más difíciles solo. Pero esta vez no tiene por qué ser así. Hagamos esto juntos. Como hermanos.

Talvez porque siempre había pensado que, al no ser alguien especial, su trabajo era procurar que su hermana tuviera una vida medianamente normal, que Dipper nunca consideró la posibilidad de que Mabel pensara lo mismo. Él se encargaba de limpiar sus desastres y ahorrarle preocupaciones a costa de horas de sueño y sus propios intereses. Mabel había querido darle un día normal para compensarle todo esto, pero Dipper no lo había captado porque jamás esperó que lo premiaran por hacer algo que creía normal.

Mabel quería que él contara con su ayuda. Que supiera que ella también podía cubrirle las espaldas.

Y ahora mismo era lo mejor que podían hacer. Confiar el uno en la otra.

— De acuerdo — dijo Dipper aspirando profundamente — Lo primero será atar a estos tres, luego saldremos de aquí y haremos un plan para derrotar a Gideon.

— ¡Ése es mi bro-bro! — celebró Mabel viendo cómo éste recobraba el aplomo.

El momento del contraataque estaba por comenzar.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Preparen sus apuestas porque esto se pondrá bueno ¿Cuántos creyeron que habría una escena sangrienta? Los engañé ¿verdad?**

 **Bueno, siéndoles sincero, iba a darle municiones reales a los cazadores, pero luego me bajé la dosis y lo modifiqué por algo menos... DARKS.**

 **¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Pacífica? ¿Qué harán los gemelos para salvar el pueblo? ¿Qué secretos estará desentrañando Gideon en la mente de Stan?**

 **¿Dónde está Ford?**

 **Los espero en las reviews.**

 **Todas las piezas están juntas. El Portador de la Plaga camina entre nosotros. La Gran Mentira será revelada.**

 **Inkizidor, fuera.**


	7. El Festival del Engaño (Parte III)

Entrada 06:

El Festival del Engaño (Parte III)

El bosque no era como Dipper se lo había imaginado. En las películas había claros perfectamente iluminados por los cuales caminar, con árboles y arbustos flanqueando cada lado y los ecos de la naturaleza alcanzándolos desde rincones desconocidos. Sin embargo, el titánico laberinto conformado por pinos de grosor y altura opresiva en el que los gemelos se habían adentrado tras abandonar la cabaña de Ford apenas si dejaba llegar algo de luz a su oscuro y frío interior. Las enormes raíces musgosas se convertían en barreras odiosas que les obstruían el paso, parecidas a los restos de alguna vieja pared que quedaba erguida en medio del bosque. Mabel había sugerido crear algo para atravesarlas, pero Dipper dijo que eso dejaría un rastro demasiado obvio. En el aire había un olor constante a moho, tierra y materia vegetal en descomposición.

— Éste lugar me da escalofríos — comentó Dipper.

— ¿Crees que el tío Ford venga por aquí seguido? — preguntó Mabel.

— Lo dudo — respondió Dipper — Habría un sendero o un camino marcado para no perderse. Éste sitio no ha sido transitado en décadas.

— Podríamos marcarlo nosotros.

— Te dije que no debemos dejar rastros.

— Bueno ¿Y qué pasa si nos perdemos?

— Abrirás un camino parar nosotros.

Dipper hablaba mientras ojeaba las páginas del tercer diario. Sabía que no había nada sobre el talismán de Gideon ahí, pero tenía fe en que alguna de las cosas que su tío descubrió en Abnormality Falls podía serles de utilidad para enfrentarlo.

— Puedo apostarte lo que sea a que el diario N°2 tiene lo que necesitamos — dijo Dipper cerrando el diario con decepción — Me pregunto si el tío Stan tuvo suerte encontrándolo.

— Espero que esté bien — murmuró Mabel.

— Tranquila, seguro que estará bien — dijo Dipper — A todo esto ¿Por qué susurras?

— No lo sé — Mabel se encogió de hombros — Tú la hacías, así que pensé que debía hacerlo también.

De no ser porque su hermana se lo dijo, Dipper no lo habría notado. Talvez era por la atmósfera del bosque o por temor a que un perseguidor los escuchara. Aunque si pensaba en eso último, llevaban más de veinte minutos caminando sin que nadie se hubiese aparecido tras ellos. Algo extraño tomando en consideración lo rápido que los habían enviado a atrapar. Dipper meditó por unos segundos y concluyó que Gideon aún no se enteraba de su escape, lo que quería decir que no podía estar al pendiente de todas las mentes bajo su control al mismo tiempo. Probablemente estaría distraído hurgando en la cabeza de alguien mientras esperaba a que los llevaran frente a él.

De hecho, ahora que no estaban siendo perseguidos por nadie, el cerebro de Dipper parecía trabajar más despejado que un rato atrás. A primera vista parecía que Gideon podía darle órdenes a todo el mundo, pero eso era sólo en la medida en que pudiera hacerlo en voz alta. Además ¿Por qué no había intentado eso antes? ¿Por qué no tomó el control del pueblo desde el principio? ¿Por qué esperar al festival? La respuesta vino a Dipper en cuanto recordó el enorme escenario con sus poderosos altavoces.

— Mabel, creo que ya sé de qué forma podemos vencer a Gideon.

— ¿De verdad? — saltó la otra.

— Tenemos que causar un apagón — se explicó Dipper — Gideon colocó su talismán en el micrófono antes de invadir la mente de todo Abnormality Falls. Talvez necesita amplificar su voz hasta ése nivel para que funcione.

— Ya veo… — a Mabel le complacía que el plan no incluyera palabras rebuscadas — ¿Y cómo causaremos el apagón?

— Sencillo — sonrió Dipper — Todo lo que tienes que hacer es crear una pequeña legión de pájaros-tijera… conejos-pinza… o lo que se te ocurra que pueda cortar los cables eléctricos de los alrededores. Entonces el pueblo se quedará sin energía y le daremos su merecido a ése enano diabólico.

— ¡Eres un genio, Dipper! — exclamó Mabel con los ojos llameantes — Muy bien, vamos a formar ése ejército ahora.

Dipper calló y esperó a que sucediera la magia. El viento ululaba somnoliento entre las copas de los árboles, como si bostezara ante la falta de algo emocionante que ver. Mabel se mostró desconcertada en un primer instante y luego apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos igual que si quisiera destaponarse los oídos. Nada ocurría.

— ¿Mabel? — titubeó Dipper después de un rato.

La niña jadeaba exhausta y mareada por la falta de oxígeno en la cabeza.

— No… no lo entiendo… — su mano temblaba transpirando frío — ¿Por qué no funciona?

Dipper iba a decirle que se concentrara, pero un leve escalofrío lo hizo cambiar de parecer y en vez de eso se concentró en sus manos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sujetándoselas?

— Oh cielos — gimió palideciendo — Creo que cancelé tus poderes.

— ¿Qué? — Mabel se puso todavía más pálida que él — ¿Cómo que los cancelaste? ¿Dices que ya no podré usarlos de nuevo?

— ¡N-no lo sé! Puede que el contacto prolongado con mi "anti-anormalidad" impida a los anormales usar sus poderes — se apresuró a conjeturar Dipper — Talvez los recuperes una vez que nos soltemos las manos.

— ¡Pero sin mis poderes no podremos usar tu plan! — Mabel parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Dipper se exprimía la cabeza en busca de un plan B. No había anticipado que sus "no-poderes" fueran a manifestar una nueva característica en un momento tan inoportuno. Lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera los diarios les ofrecían una solución y todo lo que podía hacer era lamentarse de haber perdido el N°2.

Estaban atorados en éste percance cuando un grito los hizo saltar a los brazos del otro con la sangre congelada en sus venas. El eco se distribuyó por todo el bosque hasta disiparse lentamente. En breve, se hizo el silencio y ambos intercambiaron miradas aterradas.

— ¿Esa fue una persona? — se aventuró Dipper seguido de un nuevo grito, ahora articulado en una palabra.

— ¡SUÉLTENME!

— No es sólo una persona — precisó Mabel — ¡Es Pacífica! ¡Pacífica está en el bosque!

Dipper frunció el ceño con incredulidad, no obstante, sabía que los únicos capaces de resistir los poderes de un telépata eran otros telépatas. Lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué Pacífica estaría en el bosque. Esperaba que ella y sus padres se hubiesen ido del pueblo en cuanto vieran lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Hay que ayudarla, Dipper! — exclamó Mabel enérgica.

— No lo sé… podríamos fingir que no la oímos y seguir nuestro camino.

— ¡Dipper! — lo regañó Mabel.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? — replicó el otro — Sin tus poderes no podemos hacer la gran cosa.

— Aún tenemos el garfio volador — señaló la niña — Y los diarios pueden ser de utilidad.

Dipper suspiró fastidiado por el optimismo de su hermana.

— De acuerdo, pero no te sorprendas si no nos lo agradece — gruñó — Y a todo esto ¿cómo la encontramos?

Un tercer grito llegó en respuesta lo suficientemente claro como para que pudieran adivinar desde donde provenía. Se pusieron en marcha hacia el interior del bosque lo más rápido que el terreno les permitía, topándose en el camino con telarañas tan grandes como cortinas y setas cada vez más descomunales que llegaban a superarlos en altura. Mientras más se alejaban del pueblo, la vegetación comenzaba a ser menos familiar; los inmensos troncos caídos estaban huecos y cubiertos de una gran variedad de líquenes luminosos y setas que parecían menearse con vida propia. En el suelo había extraños insectos de colores metálicos corriendo entre las hojas secas y plantas desconocidas.

De pronto llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada a una especie de cueva infestada de musgo fosforescente y setas gigantes. La voz de Pacífica se escuchaba salir colérica de su interior en compañía de otros ruidos irreconocibles. Todo indicaba que la chica estaba luchando con lo que fuera que la había capturado. Dipper y Mabel entraron tragando saliva, aliviados de que el interior de la cueva estuviera provisto de luz propia gracias a los hongos luminosos que crecían en su techo. Cuando llegaron al otro extremo, tuvieron que tomarse un segundo para computar la escena que tenían en frente.

Pacífica estaba atada a un rudimentario trono de madera decorado con musgo, flores, bellotas, plumas y otro puñado de cosas que se podían encontrar en el bosque. El trono estaba colocado en medio de un circulo de árboles de pino asombrosamente altos, los cuales, al igual que el suelo alrededor del trono, estaban plagados de pequeñísimos hombres con sombreros puntiagudos y frondosas barbas. Aquella pintoresca muchedumbre parecía estar en medio de una gran celebración.

— Dipper ¿qué son? — inquirió Mabel en voz baja.

— Gnomos — respondió Dipper — El tío Ford los menciona en los diarios.

— ¿Y qué le harán a Pacífica? ¿Se la van a comer?

— Nah… sólo quieren hacerla su reina — Dipper soltó una risita — Es bastante irónico si lo piensas.

— No es divertido — gruñó Mabel — ¿Existe una forma para ahuyentarlos o algo?

Dipper ojeaba a prisa las páginas relacionadas al asunto, pero no había nada que dijera cómo deshacerse de un ejército de gnomos.

¿Ejército?

— Mabel — Dipper sonreía casi incapaz de creer el disparate que acababa de ocurrírsele — Tengo un nuevo plan.

* * *

El túnel de escape subterráneo desembocaba en el terraplén trasero de la mansión. Al salir, Pacífica tocía a causa de todo el polvo concentrado en los oscuros pasadizos habitados por ratas y arañas. Se sentía aliviada de respirar aire fresco y sentir la luz del sol otra vez, aunque ahora se encontraba con un nuevo dilema ¿Hacia dónde debía ir? Lo que tenía en frente era una calzada de losas consumidas por el musgo y la vegetación que se perdía entre la masa arbórea. Jamás había estado en el bosque y no estaba segura de que aquel camino la pudiera llevar a algún refugio. Por otro lado, ir al pueblo no parecía seguro en esos momentos y mientras más lejos estuviera del radio de control de Gideon, mayor sería el descanso que podría darle a su cerebro, exhausto por la resistencia que debía oponer contra la invasiva voluntad del perverso mocoso.

Sopesando sus alternativas, Pacífica tomó aire un par de veces para hacerse de valor y se adentró en el bosque a zancadas. En cuestión de segundos se encontró sumida en una penumbra fría y verde, sobresaltándose con cada pequeño crujir de ramas y aleteo de aves mudas. El viento parecía un quejido gutural rosando las rugientes copas de los árboles, dando la impresión de que una tormenta se desataba cada segundo. La calzada se interrumpía a momentos por la presencia de las poderosas raíces de pino y Pacífica descubría que en más de una ocasión se había salido del camino cuando veía a los lejos que el sendero se reconstruía.

En un punto del trayecto, una ladera veía su pendiente invadida por escalones de piedra resquebrajados. El descenso era largo y serpenteaba entre densos grupos de árboles cuyas raíces causaban estragos en la escalinata. Pacífica se quedó mirando por unos instantes, evaluando el riesgo de que los escalones se desmoronaran bajo sus pies. Parecía que el descenso llevaba a la región más oscura y profunda del bosque, cosa que no le atraía para nada. Las murallas de árboles tampoco le inspiraban confianza; temía que algún insecto o criatura ponzoñosa fuera a saltar hacia a su cara.

"Vamos, vamos" se repetía apretando los puños "Esto no es nada, Pacífica. Tú puedes, sólo tienes que poner un pie delante del otro".

Comenzó a bajar con cautela, sintiendo la superficie resbalosa de los escalones bajo las suelas de sus botas. No había barandales de los que pudiera sujetarse, así que buscaba apoyo en las ramas de los árboles que flanqueaban su camino y las enredaderas que los estrangulaban. La luz se volvía cada vez más tenue y el frío tomaba fuerza conforme la escalinata se volvía más tortuosa. Donde los peldaños desaparecían, tenía que sortear retorcidas raíces o saltar pequeñas fosas abiertas por deslizamientos de tierra. Todo estaba resbaloso e inestable, llegando a un punto en que las gradas se destrozaron cuando las pisó, obligándola a sujetarse de un puñado de raíces musgosas para no caer rodando cuesta abajo.

Cuando llegó al final, estaba terriblemente agotada y el aspecto del sitio en el que se encontraba le hizo pensar que había llegado a otro mundo. Los árboles de pino tenían una altura que quitaba el aliento por su inmensidad y la vegetación que los envolvía parecía moverse por cuenta propia. Los hongos pululaban en tamaños alarmantes y por donde quiera que se viera imperaba la presencia de líquenes y enredaderas de colores fosforescentes que dispersaban la oscuridad del bosque.

Era tal y como el diario lo narraba. Más allá del pueblo, el bosque de Abnormality Falls estaba lleno de rarezas a las que el resto de los lugareños preferían dejar en paz. Pacífica se tomó un momento antes de ver que la calzada continuaba su recorrido entre el exótico paisaje. Caminó dándose cuenta de que el carácter de los sonidos que escuchaba había cambiado. Ya no era esa extraña quietud invadida por el viento y ecos lejanos. Ahí se sentía como si todo respirara profundamente, como si algo chapoteara en algún lado, como si el cielo fuera surcado por bandadas de alas no necesariamente emplumadas.

Finalmente, Pacífica logró ver hacia dónde llevaba aquel misterioso camino. No tenía ni idea de cómo definirlo, pero lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que aquello llevaba allí siglos. Seis arcos hechos de una especie de piedra amarilla conectados en su cúspide se sostenían en mitad de un claro plagado de hongos palpitantes y plantas con flores gigantescas de las que parecían brotar tentáculos. Los arcos reposaban sobre una especie de plataforma redonda hecha del mismo material que ellos. La estructura completa estaba cubierta por musgo y algunos yerbajos, pero lucía en mejores condiciones que todo el camino que llevaba hasta ella.

Pacífica no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era aquel lugar y porqué la ruta de escape de su familia llevaba ahí. Habría esperado alguna especie de búnquer de seguridad o algo por el estilo, por lo que su confusión se combinó con curiosidad cuando se acercó a la estructura y vio que toda ella estaba grabada con dibujos que le hicieron recordar a algo que había visto en el diario, especialmente el triángulo con el ojo que ocupaba el centro de la plataforma.

Hizo ademán de sacar el diario cuando un ruido cercano la sobresaltó. Algo se había movido entre la maleza circundante y no era su imaginación.

— ¿Q-quién está allí? — preguntó en voz alta, sintiendo que había despertado al bosque entero.

No hubo respuesta.

— He dicho… — dijo tragando saliva — ¿Quién está allí?

Unos arbustos se movieron y dos gnomos aparecieron con cara de estar desorientados. Pacífica dejó salir un bufido pesado. Se había asustado por nada.

— Son ustedes — sonrió recuperando el aliento — No tengo tiempo para esto ¿Entienden? Vayan al pueblo y traten de robar la tarta de alguien o yo qué sé.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó ojeando la estructura hasta que un segundo ruido la hizo volverse hacia los gnomos. Lo que vio casi la hizo gritar. Donde en unos instantes sólo había dos ahora había como cincuenta y la observaban fijamente. Pacífica retrocedió lentamente sin quitarles los ojos de encima cuando sintió que un enjambre de manos la sujetaba desde la espalda. Gritó alarmada al ver que los gnomos la rodeaban y echaban sobre su cuerpo varias sogas con las que la apresaban. En pocos segundos estaba siendo transportada por una pequeña legión de gnomos hacia alguna región más profunda de aquel bosque fantástico.

— Apúrense, muchachos — decía una voz con fuerza entre el barullo — No quiero estar en éste lugar más tiempo del necesario.

— ¡Suéltenme! — exclamaba Pacífica intentando usar sus poderes— ¡Dije… SUÉLTENME!

— Vaya, qué fuerza vocal — se quejó el líder — En fin, no es como si alguien vaya a escucharte en éste lugar.

Era inútil. No podía concentrarse lo suficiente y los cerebros de los gnomos no parecían responder a sus poderes. Pacífica gritó con todavía más fuerza hasta que llegaron al claro en donde la esperaba el trono en el que la atarían. En vano forcejeó por liberarse; aquellos hombrecitos con barba habían hecho un gran trabajo con las sogas y cada movimiento que intentaba era perfectamente contenido. De pronto comenzó una algarabía entre la muchedumbre de gnomos sin que Pacífica terminara de entender lo que pasaba. Todo lo que sabía era que sus intenciones de frenar a Gideon se habían ido al caño. Los gnomos iban a tomarla como su prisionera o quién sabe qué cosa mientras ése malvado mocoso con cabello ridículo tomaba el control del todos en el pueblo.

Allí donde estaba, Pacífica apretaba los labios con impotencia. Estaba frustrada de haber perdido la oportunidad de oro que tenía para hacer algo sin tener que recurrir a sus poderes o al dinero de sus padres. Se sentía estúpida y lo peor de todo era que eso la hacía pensar en la cara burlona que Dipper pondría si la encontraba en ése estado.

— ¡Atención, gnomos del bosque!

Pacífica frenó el carril de sus ideas ante la inverosímil visión que surgía de la cueva. Los gemelos Pines estaban allí, con Mabel sosteniendo la mano de Dipper, quien llevaba un improvisado megáfono de plantas que usaba para llamar la atención de los gnomos, quienes dejaron de festejar y los miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Les importaría? — se quejó uno de ellos subiendo al trono junto a Pacífica — Estamos en medio de algo aquí.

— Ah… lo sentimos — se excusó Dipper — Pero creo que tenemos que interrumpir su…

— Ceremonia de boda — precisó el gnomo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — explotó Pacífica — ¿En qué momento accedí a casarme contigo?

— Bueno, de hecho, te casarás con todos nosotros — le explicó el gnomo — Lo que me recuerda, todavía no me presento; mi nombre es Jeff.

— ¡No me casaré con mil gnomos!

— Todas dicen eso, pero luego del primer mes se acostumbran.

— Bueno, retomando lo que dije — terció Dipper — Lo siento amigos, pero no podemos dejar que se la queden.

La atmosfera de festejo se desvaneció de inmediato.

— ¿Te atreves a interponerte entre los gnomos y su reina? — dijo Jeff en tono amenazante — No tienes ni idea del error que estás cometiendo, muchacho…

— Oh no, en realidad ustedes no quieren a esa chica como su reina — dijo Mabel rápidamente.

— Sí, es mandona, caprichosa y malcriada — comenzó a enumerar Dipper.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Pacífica estaba que echaba chispas.

— Por eso nosotros vinimos aquí a ofrecerles un trato — siguió Mabel.

— ¿Un trato? — Jeff no parecía muy convencido — ¿Qué clase de trato?

— En estos momentos necesitamos muchas manos habilidosas — se explicó Dipper — Si acceden a ayudarnos les daremos una reina exclusivamente para cada uno de ustedes.

Los gnomos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos con gran excitación. Fue Jeff quien llamó a la calma de nuevo sin cambiar de expresión.

— Y ¿cómo sabemos que cumplirán?

— Si no lo hacemos pueden tomarme a mí como a su reina — respondió Mabel.

Jeff evaluó a Mabel por unos segundos y asintió satisfecho.

— No está mal — sonrió — De acuerdo, tenemos un trato.

La legión de gnomos vitoreó llena de júbilo mientras Jeff y Dipper se daban un apretón de manos. Pacífica quedó liberada casi al instante y se frotaba las muñecas sin saber si debía sentirse aliviada o furiosa de que sus salvadores fueran las personas que precisamente deseaba no la vieran en ése estado. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, abordó a los gemelos con una mezcla de confusión y enojo.

— ¿Me pueden decir qué hacen ustedes aquí?

— Te dije que no nos iba a agradecer — bufó Dipper.

— Gideon tomó el control de todos en el pueblo y nosotros escapamos — dijo Mabel sin hacer caso a su hermano — ¿Y tú?

— Gideon convirtió a mis empleados en sus zombis y tuve que escapar de la mansión — respondió Pacífica arreglándose el cabello.

— ¿Y qué les pasó a tus padres? — inquirió Mabel.

— Los capturaron, pero pienso rescatarlos.

— Supongo que tienes un plan para eso — dijo Dipper enarcando una ceja.

Pacífica abrió la boca y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: había salido decidida a poner a Gideon en su lugar, pero no se había detenido a pensar en cómo hacerlo.

— Eso creí — se burló Dipper.

La cara de Pacífica se puso colorada.

— ¡Bien, es cierto! — explotó furiosa y avergonzada — ¿Y qué? No es como si ustedes lo tuvieran ¿o sí?

— De hecho, sí — sonrió Mabel — A Dipper se le ocurrió en cuanto llegamos.

Pacífica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero todo lo que hizo fue gesticular sin terminar ni media palabra. Tenía que reconocer que la habían derrotado. Dipper la había humillado y dejado como una tonta dos veces seguidas. Se limitó a mirar al suelo, sintiendo que si seguía discutiendo se le iban a saltar las lágrimas de la rabia.

Mabel se volvió a Dipper con una expresión incómoda y su hermano entendió que lo mejor sería poner manos a la obra y dejar a Pacífica sola.

— Bueno, bueno — dijo Dipper asiendo su megáfono — ¡De acuerdo, muchachos, reúnanse! ¡Es momento de que les explique cuáles serán sus tareas!

Los gemelos se alejaron junto a un grupo de gnomos con los que cuchichearon por un par de minutos. Cuando todo pareció aclarado, el grupo se separó en cuatro partes y se introdujeron en el bosque de forma sorprendentemente rápida para sus cortas piernas. Dipper y Mabel ya estaban dispuestos a partir cuando Mabel le echó una última mirada a Pacífica, que se había quedado viéndolos con una expresión amarga.

— Dipper… — dijo dándole un tirón del chaleco para que se acercara — ¿Podemos incluirla en el plan?

Dipper se volteó como si acabara de pisarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estamos completos y no creo que sea de mucha ayuda.

— Lo sé, pero mírala. Ella quiere ayudar a sus padres.

Dipper se volteó hacia Pacífica. No quería reconocerlo, pero comprendía lo que esa expresión quería decir; era la cara de remordimiento que alguien que se siente inútil pone para no llorar.

— Ok… — gruñó — Déjame pensar un momento.

Pacífica se percató de que los dos se habían quedado de pie frente a la entrada de la cueva discutiendo sobre algo. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a ella y vio que Mabel sonreía de oreja a oreja. Dipper por su parte lucía como si acabara de tragarse un bicho.

— Oye… — dijo éste rascándose la cabeza — Estaba pensando que a lo mejor nos falta un plan de emergencia.

Un bulto raro se sacudió en el estómago de Pacífica.

— ¿Estás… pidiéndome ayuda? — inquirió incrédula.

— Siempre y cuando no te importe ensuciarte — precisó Dipper.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para no romper en llanto, de modo que Pacífica se limitó a tomar una buena bocanada de aire y lucir lo más resuelta posible.

— ¿Y cuál es plan? — dijo sintiendo que se le encendía el rostro.

* * *

En el estacionamiento, Gideon ya había enviado varios grupos tras los hermanos Pines. El problema era el tamaño del bosque y lo difícil que era prestarles atención a todas esas mentes mientras iban de un lado a otro. Estaba furioso; cuando supo que sus primeros cazadores habían fracasado, tuvo que frenar su lectura de mentes para ocuparse de los gemelos. Al menos sabía que no estaban con su tío Ford, lo que quería decir que éste no era inmune a sus poderes, sino que estaba fuera del pueblo. Esa era una buena noticia. Los Northwest estaban esperando pacientemente a que él leyera sus mentes, de modo que tenía que darse prisa y cazar a esos dos. Si encontraba a Pacífica de casualidad, sería un ahorro de tiempo, aunque no tenía prisa en atraparla. Después de todo, ella no representaba amenaza alguna.

Fue entonces cuando entró en su campo de visión algo que lo hizo sentirse como el niño más afortunado de la Tierra. Allí venían; tomados de la mano y por su propio pie. Mabel y Dipper caminaban hacia él. Gideon se arregló el traje y comenzó a aplaudir, haciendo que la multitud bajo su control aplaudiera también al tiempo que se hacían a un lado para darles paso a los gemelos.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! — celebraba — No saben lo feliz que me hace tenerlos aquí.

Ahora estaban de pie, frente al escenario.

— Aquí estamos, Gideon — dijo Dipper secamente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué vino esta repentina decisión? — los interrogó con malicia.

— Nos rendimos — respondió Mabel — Incluso si escapamos del pueblo, no podemos dejar atrás al tío Stan.

— Oh, por supuesto que no podías, mi dulce ángel benevolente — dijo Gideon tocándose el corazón — Por eso me tome la molestia de ponerlo en un lugar seguro.

Habiendo dicho eso, señaló la parte superior del escenario. Los gemelos alzaron la vista con terror al ver que su tío estaba parado justo al borde de la techumbre del escenario. Con solo que diera un paso caería directamente al vacío. Mabel se tapó la boca para evitar soltar un grito y Dipper sintió deseos de golpear a Gideon con el garfio volador.

— ¡Eres un demente!

— Vamos ¿Pensaste que no tomaría precauciones? — se burló Gideon condescendientemente — Es más ¿de verdad esperas que crea que no viniste con un plan hasta aquí? He leído la mente de tu tío a lo largo y ancho y sé la clase de persona que eres. Sé lo que puedo esperar de ambos y sé que jamás pondrían la vida de su querido tío Stan en riesgo. Así que ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Con qué van a atacarme? ¿Quieren ver si son más rápidos que mis órdenes?

Dipper y Mabel se miraron con tensión. Era el momento de la verdad, si querían salvar a todos en el pueblo y frenar a Gideon, tenían que hacerlo ahora. Encararon a Gideon con resolución y alzaron los brazos en alto.

Un repentino silencio se hizo en todo el pueblo. Las máquinas de la feria se habían detenido y las luces del escenario se apagaron. Los gnomos, que habían estado observando desde lejos en espera de la señal, habían cumplido con hacer caer los troncos del tendido eléctrico y así provocar un apagón. Gideon palmeó el micrófono con nerviosismo al ver que éste había dejado de funcionar.

— ¿Q-qué? — balbuceó al tiempo que Dipper y Mabel se soltaban las manos.

Mabel seguía siendo ella misma, lo que quería decir que la teoría de Dipper era correcta. La chica, sintiendo cómo sus poderes se recuperaban de su letargo, hizo aparecer un enorme y malhumorado oso de goma que comenzó a trepar hacia el escenario, donde Gideon retrocedía horrorizado.

— N-no, esperen, p-podemos resolverlo sin tanta… Un segundo — dijo recuperando la calma súbitamente — ¿Y yo por qué me asusto?

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, las luces del escenario volvieron a brillar.

— **¡Aprisionen a Dipper Pines!** — exclamó Gideon desde su micrófono.

Dipper no pudo ni reaccionar cuando vio que un barrote de acero se torcía alrededor de su cuerpo y lo dejaba inmovilizado. Cayó al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio y vio que Wendy lo observaba con ojos vacíos desde arriba. Aterrado, miró a Mabel, quien tenía la misma expresión y supo que las cosas habían salido mal. En el escenario, Gideon aplaudía con fuerza.

— ¿Sabes Dipper? — dijo arreglándose el saco — De verdad agradezco haber leído la mente de tu tío. De no ser por eso, nunca habría sospechado que tú podrías deducir el funcionamiento de mi talismán e intentar quitarle la energía al pueblo. Por eso tomé precauciones y decidí conectar mi equipo de sonido a la planta de emergencias del centro comercial.

Claro, una planta de emergencia. Dipper se sintió como un torpe por no pensar en eso. Pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. En esos momentos tenía que ganar todo el tiempo que pudiera.

— Y ¿crees que éste ridículo plan tuyo de verdad va a funcionar? — dijo conservando el aplomo.

Gideon sonrió complacido.

— ¿Más que el tuyo? Sí.

— Bien, en ése caso ¿Cómo le harás para llevar un equipo como ése por todo el mundo? — continuó Dipper — Si no puedes amplificar tu voz, no puedes controlar las mentes de todas estas personas.

— Cielos Dipper, tengo una legión de anormales ¿En serio crees que no hallaré una solución a una minucia como esa? — Gideon lucía decepcionado — Además, cuando el genio de tu tío Ford aparezca, sus inventos me permitirán amplificar el alcance de mis poderes hasta el punto de no necesitar abrir la boca.

Dipper escuchó algo bajo su cabeza. Ése ruido era justo lo que estaba esperando.

— Ahora, estoy indeciso — seguía Gideon — Puedo destruirte con los poderes de tu hermana o… — chasqueó los dedos y el tío Stan se retiró del borde del techo. Luego bajó y tomó un hacha que un leñador le extendió para después colocarse a un lado de Dipper — Hacer que tu querido tío te destruya de forma un poco violenta.

De repente, Gideon pareció sufrir una epifanía.

— Oh, ya sé ¿Qué te parece si te digo el más grande secreto que tu tío les ha ocultado a ti y a Mabel antes de que él mismo te liquide?

Un tic apareció en el párpado de Dipper.

— ¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto? — preguntó incapaz de contener la curiosidad.

— Verás, Dipper — comenzó a decir Gideon sin caber en sí de la diversión — Hace treinta años tus tíos…

Y con un extraño ruido de madera rompiéndose, Gideon se hundió bajo el escenario.

Fue una larga caída a través del subsuelo hasta un fondo de tierra húmeda y rocas sueltas. Cuando el niño se hizo semiconsciente de lo que acababa de ocurrirle, un centenar de manos lo asieron de todas partes y lo sujetaron firmemente. Frente a él, la luz de una linterna lo cegaba.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? — chillaba forcejando contra sus captores, quienes descubrió eran gnomos.

— ¿Sabías que los gnomos son muy buenos cavando? — dijo una voz burlona más allá de la luz de la linterna.

La incredulidad golpeó a Gideon con fuerza al ver que tenía de frente a Pacífica, la cual sostenía entre sus dedos su talismán.

— ¡PACÍFICAAAAAAAAAAA! — bramó poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate perfectamente maduro.

— Ahora no luces tan sereno como siempre ¿verdad?

— ¡Devuélveme mi talismán! ¡Me pertenece! ¡Es mío! — Gideon se retorcía y sacudía como un animal rabioso. Los gnomos tenían que apretujarse contra él para contenerlo.

— ¿Por qué tanta conmoción por una piedrita? Oh, ya lo recuerdo — Pacífica le dirigió una mirada mortífera a Gideon — Sin esto, tú NO tienes poderes ¿cierto?

Fue como si un rayo hubiese golpeado a Gideon en la cabeza. Se quedó paralizado viendo a Pacífica igual que un animal horrible y despreciable. En su mente comenzó a dar vueltas un engranaje que se había descolocado mucho tiempo atrás.

— No es cierto — dijo antes de explotar en un nuevo paroxismo de rabia — ¡No te atrevas! ¡Jamás vuelvas a insinuar que yo… que yo soy…!

— Normal — concluyó Pacífica — Eres alguien común y corriente.

— ¡YO NO SOY NORMAL! — la garganta de Gideon parecía a punto de desgarrarse con sus gritos — ¡Yo soy un ser superior! ¡Estoy por encima de todos ustedes! ¡Soy especial! ¡Soy único! ¡Tengo un gran destino ante mí!

— ¿De verdad? En ése caso ¿Por qué no intentas controlar mi mente?

Casi podía escucharse cómo chirriaban los dientes de Gideon.

— ¡Mocosa superficial, malcriada y tonta! ¡Tú sólo eres un trofeo de escaparate, un juguete de exhibición! ¡No tienes derecho a ponerte por encima de mí! ¡Arrodíllate ante tu rey!

Pacífica no dejó de sonreír ni en un solo momento. Ver a Gideon despeinarse y ponerse como un cerdo rabioso entre gnomos y el lodo era el espectáculo más satisfactorio que pudiera imaginarse. Apartó la luz para que pudiera verla mejor y, edulcorando su voz como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, dijo:

— Gideon, compórtate ante tu reina.

Jamás en su vida creyó Gideon poder odiar tanto a alguien. Mientras su mente se perdía en una nube de encanto por cada pequeña facción de Pacífica, su consciencia sólo podía jurar maldiciones de venganza cada vez más altisonantes hasta enmudecer por completo. Una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios y todo el cuerpo de Gideon se relajó como si se encontraba acostado entre delicadas flores. Pacífica le hizo una señal a los gnomos para que se lo llevaran, arrastrándolo hacia las entrañas de la tierra sin que su expresión de deleite desapareciera. Una vez hecho esto, el resto de los gnomos que acompañaban a Pacífica formaron una escalinata que la llevaba hasta el escenario.

Una vez arriba, la chica se dio cuenta de la clase de panorama que Gideon había dejado atrás. Cuando vio a Dipper, soltó una risita ante el estado en el que se encontraba.

— Me alegra que pensaras en un plan B — sonrió socarronamente.

— Honestamente, a mí también — dijo Dipper abochornado — ¿Conseguiste quitarle el talismán?

Pacífica mostró la piedra con un gesto triunfal.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamó Dipper — Ahora todo lo que queda es destruirlo y devolver a todos a la normalidad.

En ése momento, Pacífica le sonrió de un modo que no le gustó.

— Bromeas ¿cierto? Algo como esto no se destruye así nada más — y dicho eso, sacó del interior de su chaleco el diario N° 2. Dipper casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¿Podrías hacer silencio? — lo cortó Pacífica volteando algunas páginas antes de señalar la que buscaba — Aquí está. A ver, dice… — leyó un par de líneas y volvió a colocar el talismán en el micrófono — _**Novus Comando.**_

La multitud entera se giró hacia Pacífica con un solo movimiento.

— Asombroso — sonrió sorprendida — De acuerdo, ejem: **La razón por la que se han reunido aquí es para escuchar un anuncio importante que debo darles.**

— Pacífica ¿Qué rayos haces? — bramó Dipper.

— Sólo arreglo éste desastre — respondió ella desganadamente leyendo otra parte del diario — Bien, creo que eso sería todo. _**Valitus e Liberiae.**_

La expresión vacía de todos los presentes se transformó en una de confusión, elevando un gran rumor de voces desorientadas por todo el estacionamiento. Pacífica atrajo su atención dándole unos cuantos golpes al micrófono.

— Disculpen por haberlos llamado a todos, pero debido a los recientes actos de vandalismo, la energía del pueblo se ha ido por completo — decía mostrando un gran pesar. La muchedumbre comenzó a murmurar, pero se silenció en cuanto Pacífica continuó hablando — Sin embargo, no tienen de qué preocuparse ya que la familia Northwest se ocupará de reestablecer la electricidad de inmediato. También lamento informarles que el show del pequeño Gideon se ha cancelado por motivos privados, pero los invitamos a participar del resto de las actividades de nuestro cronograma. Sin más que decir, les agradecemos su paciencia y nos disculpamos por los inconvenientes.

Mientras la multitud le entregaba un fuerte pero confundido aplauso a Pacífica, Mabel apenas si entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que estaba a punto de darle una paliza a Gideon, pero ahora estaba viendo a Pacífica salir del escenario con una sonrisa triunfal y repartiendo besos al aire. Miró hacia su derecha y encontró a Stan, sano y salvo, sosteniendo un hacha junto a Dipper, a quien Wendy por alguna razón estaba liberando de un barrote de metal que lo estaba envolviendo.

— Dipper ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó aturdida por los aplausos y la confusión — ¿Ganamos?

— El plan B ganó — gruñó Dipper — Y se llevó el talismán.

— Espero que puedan explicarme cómo es que conseguí esta hacha — dijo Stan rascándose la cabeza — Sólo he usado una durante una feria en tres ocasiones y ninguna de ellas acabó bien.

* * *

Tal y como Pacífica dijo, la energía regresó al pueblo en un santiamén. Sus padres estaban muy confundidos por verse de nuevo en el pueblo sin siquiera recordar haber salido de la mansión. En todo caso, el quedar como los benefactores de las festividades por segunda ocasión no les sentaba mal y el hecho de que Gideon no diera su espectáculo le sacó una media sonrisa a Preston. La mayoría de la gente no le puso mucha cabeza al asunto y continuaron divirtiéndose como si jamás hubiesen sido convertidos en las marionetas de nadie.

Los Pines comían unos helados en la feria cuando Dipper terminó de contar lo que había sucedido. Stan soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

— Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo: un pueblo lleno de fenómenos no puede ser bueno.

— Al menos ahora sabemos dónde está el segundo diario — comentó Mabel.

— La verdad es que eso no me hace sentir más cómodo — dijo Dipper — Con el talismán y el diario ¿Quién sabe qué podría intentar?

— Yo no creo que vaya a hacer nada malo — replicó Mabel tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

— Porque no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad — sonrió Mabel.

Dipper hizo un mohín con los labios y siguió comiéndose su helado. A diferencia de Mabel, no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar del todo en Pacífica. Al menos había demostrado no ser tan aterradora como Gideon, pero con el conocimiento que el diario N°2 pudiera darle, podría convertirse en una amenaza mucho mayor. En lo próximo, tendrían que andarse con mucho cuidado si Pacífica estaba cerca.

— Bueno, regresemos a la cabaña a ver si el torpe de mi hermano ya regresó — gruñó Stan terminándose su helado.

— Pero tío Stan, no hemos podido disfrutar nada del festival — protestó Mabel.

— Agh… niños, estoy agotado y no puedo dejarlos aquí solos — repuso Stan — Además, ustedes también están hechos una ruina.

— Ha sido un día horrible, tío Stan, uno de varios días horribles ¿No crees que nos lo merecemos? — terció Dipper.

— Y ¿qué sugieren que hagamos? — dijo Stan cruzándose de hombros — No puedo largarme y dejarlos por su cuenta.

— Puede dejarlos conmigo.

Los tres Pines se giraron hacia la voz que les hablaba. Era Wendy, que venía en compañía de sus amigos.

— ¡Wendy! — exclamaron los gemelos.

— Te conozco — dijo Stan entrecerrando los ojos — Eres la estafadora de la otra vez ¿No es así?

— Sí, señor — asintió ella — Si lo que le preocupa es que alguien les tenga un ojo encima, déjemelo a mí. Tengo práctica con mis otros hermanos.

— ¿Tu hermano era el pequeño con el que hacías las estafas?

— Correcto.

— Funciona para mí — soltó el anciano encogiéndose de hombros — Los vendré a recoger más tarde. No se metan en más problemas por lo que resta del día ¿Pueden intentarlo?

— Juro que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en eso — dijo Dipper con la mano en el pecho.

Stan se alejó con dirección al estacionamiento y el grupo conformado por los gemelos y Wendy se miraron mutuamente.

— De acuerdo — dijo Wendy — ¿Quieren colarse en la fila para los juegos o vamos a meter las manos en las máquinas de algodón de azúcar?

— ¡Pienso subirme a esa montaña rusa sí o sí! — exclamó Mabel — ¡Con algodón de azúcar pegado en mis dedos!

— ¡Ése es el espíritu! — rugió Wendy subiéndola sobre sus hombres — ¡A la carga!

Dipper soltó una carcajada mientras las seguía. Viendo a toda esa gente divirtiéndose en la feria y recordar todo lo que había ocurrido hacía que se sintiera como parte de un extraño número de teatro. Podía ir y divertirse con los demás como si todo estuviera bien, pero en su mente aún rondaba las palabras de Gideon.

"… _el más grande secreto que tu tío les ha ocultado a ti y a Mabel…"._

Podía pasar el rato como cualquier otro, pero sabía que en algún lugar del pueblo había un hombre misterioso con el que no podía tocarse.

" _¡Tú no deberías existir!"_

Se reiría haciendo tonterías con los demás mientras pensaba que un talismán con poderes síquicos y el diario número 2 estaban en posesión de una persona poco fiable.

Todo esto sin que nadie sospechara nada. Como si Abnormality Falls fuera un pueblo turístico común y corriente. Una gran mentira en la que todos estaban de acuerdo que era mejor seguir con el show y callar. Dipper no diría nada de eso a nadie, pero un temor sinuoso y perturbador comenzaba formarse dentro de él: el temor de que cada persona a su alrededor sabía algo oscuro, igual que él, pero se lo callaba y reía como todos los demás.

* * *

Gideon despertó en el patio delantero de su casa con un desagradable sabor a tierra en la boca. Se incorporó escupiendo y sacudiéndose la mugre que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Los gnomos habían tapado el agujero por el que lo lanzaron y ahora lucía un puñado de tierra revuelta cerca de donde crecían las petunias. Recordó lo que le había hecho Pacífica y su cólera hizo erupción como un volcán, vociferando a los cuatro vientos todos los insultos y maldiciones que se le ocurrieran. Iba a vengarse de tal forma que nadie en éste mundo se atrevería a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Además, todavía sabía suficientes secretos sobre los Pines como para destruirlos. No los iba a dejar escapar. Todos iban a sentir su rabia y suplicarían misericordia.

— Vaya, sí que sabes cómo enojarte, pequeñín.

Gideon saltó aterrado hacia atrás y se arrastró hasta un rincón del jardín, desde donde pudo ver el origen de aquella voz. Se trataba de un hombre alto, con la piel morena y el cabello revuelto color heno. Usaba una camisa hawaiana de color dorado y naranja y unos shorts color amarillo canario. Tenía un parche negro cubriéndole el ojo derecho y usaba sandalias. Estaba sentado frente a la puerta de su casa comiéndose un bote de helado que reconoció como el que tenían guardado en la nevera.

— ¿Q-qué está haciendo aquí? — balbuceó Gideon — Lla-llamaré a la policía.

— Sólo veía el pequeño espectáculo que montaste allá — respondió el hombre. Su voz era melodiosa, pero con un extraño dejo despectivo en ella — Fue algo muy imprudente, de verdad.

Limpió el fondo del tarro con un dedo y luego lo colocó en el suelo para ponerse de pie. Su altura se remarcaba con la silueta delgada de su cuerpo. Miraba a Gideon fríamente con su único ojo color dorado.

— Pudiste echar a perder más de 150 años de secretismo, Gideon — dijo y en su acento melodioso se detectaba un claro enojo — Casi me veo obligado a interferir.

Avanzaba lentamente con sus largas piernas. Gideon no podía hacer más que encogerse en su rincón.

— ¡A-atrás! — chillaba asustado — ¡…No! ¡Quién es usted? ¿Qué piensa hacer?

— ¿Yo? — se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Gideon. Su pupila rasgada lo apuñalaba como una daga — Sólo soy un granjero al que no le gustan las plagas en sus cultivos.

Se llevó los largos y huesudos dedos al parche, removiéndolo para exponer una inusualmente oscura cuenca vacía. En un primer momento, Gideon pareció percibir algo agitándose dentro de aquella negrura, pero cuando pudo distinguirlo con más claridad, ya era muy tarde.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar.

Continuará...

* * *

 **La tardanza fue mucha y me disculpo por ella. Agradezco a los que se quedaron aquí después de un hiatus tan largo y a los nuevos les doy la bienvenido y los prevengo de que actualizaré pronto. Sin más que decir, los espero en las reviews.**

 **Inkizidor, fuera.**


	8. Cae el telón

Entrada 07:

Cae el telón

Debido a su poca experiencia social, Dipper no estaba seguro si aquel era el comportamiento habitual de los adolescentes o si Wendy y sus amigos eran una cuestión aparte. Aquella gente era animada, pero por encima de todo, les gustaba llevar la diversión a sus últimas consecuencias. Cuando montaron la montaña rusa abrieron gaseosas en los giros para rociar a la gente que iba detrás. En la noria estuvieron girando las cabinas hasta el punto de casi mandar a volar a Nate por la ventana. En los autos chocones los acompañantes iban disparando serpentina a los otros conductores para nublarles la vista. Era como si toda atracción fuera demasiado mundana para ellos y fuera necesario exacerbarlas con un desenfrenado impulso adolescente.

Ciertamente no recordaba haberla pasado tan bien con otras personas como entonces, incluso si por un lado su mente no dejaba de preocuparse por el puñado de cosas que sabía y el otro más grande que ignoraba. Ahora todo en lo que enfocaba su atención era en tragar banderillas con algo de refresco mientras los demás payaseaban en un curioso puesto de modificación facial. Al parecer, los anormales que lo dirigían eran capaces de moldear cualquier cosa y transformaban los rostros de la gente en horripilantes pesadillas o gloriosos monumentos a la belleza humana. Los efectos duraban unos cuantos minutos, de modo que los chicos se divertían convirtiendo sus caras en caricaturas de gente conocida o de ellos mismos.

De no ser porque su piel habría sido inmanejable para aquellos anormales, Dipper los estaría acompañando, no obstante, estaba más que complacido de poder ver aquel desfile de disparatados puestos que turistas y lugareños gozaban por igual. Los unos por ser incapaces de explicar cómo podía hacerse comestible un zapato o una bola de boliche, y los otros por ver qué ocurrencia habían ingeniado sus vecinos para hacer algo de dinero.

— ¿Te diviertes, hijito? — apareció Wendy con una larga nariz coronada con una verruga peluda.

— Bastante más de lo que esperaba — respondió Dipper soltando una risita.

— Lástima que no puedas unírtenos, las mejores atracciones son las que tienen que ver con súper rarezas — dijo Wendy un segundo antes de que la luz de la epifanía iluminara su rostro — ¡Eso es! — se volteó a los otros lanzando un agudo chiflido — ¡Muchachos, ya sé cómo vencer el juego de la pelota trucada!

— ¿La qué? — preguntó Mabel.

— Un sujeto puso un juego de puntería en el que derribas botellas con una pelota — le explicó Nate — Lo que los turistas no saben es que él tiene el poder de darle órdenes a cosas pequeñas y las pelotas tienen la orden de nunca atinar.

— Ni siquiera la súper fuerza de Wendy puede obligarlas a ir en línea recta — añadió Lee — Así es como ha logrado hacer una fortuna todos los años durante el festival.

— Pero ahora nosotros tenemos a un borra-fenómenos de nuestro lado — la sonrisa de Wendy ardía con fiereza — Le quitaremos hasta el último de sus premios.

— ¡SÍ! — clamaron los demás contagiados de su energía.

— ¿Listo para poner a un tramposo en su lugar? — dijo Wendy dirigiéndose a Dipper.

Dipper se sentía como si lo acabaran de zarandear. Era la primera vez que sus poderes se convertían en el centro de la diversión. De algún modo, el Universo estaba comenzando a compensarle toda la porquería que le había lanzado hasta entonces.

— Hagámoslo — dijo inflamándose con determinación.

* * *

El puesto del juego en cuestión era un quiosco sin mucho atractivo, después de todo, el gancho estaba en los premios que se exhibían a plena vista. Peluches gigantes, armas de juguete que no estaban hechas en China, sombreros y gorras de colores llamativos, artículos de broma (seguramente modificados con poderes) y grandes canastos llenos de golosinas. Cualquiera se vería tentado a probar suerte, si no supiera que era imposible ganar, por supuesto.

— Lo primero que me llevaré será ése Oso-Pato de peluche — decía Wendy mientras se dirigían al lugar — He querido esa cosa desde que la empezó a exhibir hace dos años.

— Yo quiero todas las canastas con botanas — dijo Nate.

— Pero amigo, ya tenemos a Thompson para eso — respondió Lee sacando una bolsa de frituras de la barriga de Thompson, quien protestó inútilmente.

— Sí, botanas llenas de sudor — comentó Tambry asqueada — Yo quiero el sombrero de neón.

— ¿El que tiene una araña de plástico? — inquirió Wendy.

— Yo creo que está disecada — sonrió Tambry torcidamente.

— Y ¿tú que piensas llevarte, Robbie? — preguntó Lee.

— Las bromas trucadas — respondió éste como quien no quiere la cosa — Puede que las use para fastidiar a los turistas.

— Excelente, guárdame unas — rio Lee.

— A mí me basta con los peluches — declaró Mabel — Los adoptaré, los nombraré y los amaré como una madre.

— Y ¿qué tal tú, Doctor Anti-Raro? — dijo Nate mirando a Dipper.

— ¿Eh? Pues… — Dipper lo meditó un poco antes de responder — Supongo que… ¿Una gorra?

— Vamos, niño — bufó Robbie — ¿Habiendo tanto de donde elegir y te vas por una gorra?

— A propósito ¿No traías una más temprano? — observó Wendy.

— Ah sí, pero la perdí cuando me separé del grupo — se apresuró a mentir.

— En ése caso tendrás para escoger cuando barramos en ése juego — sonrió Wendy.

Dipper asintió con nerviosismo. La presión que constituía ser el responsable de que las ambiciones de Wendy y sus amigos se vieran cumplidas, hacía que toda la comida chatarra que se había comido comenzara a producirle malestar. Al llegar a su destino, el dueño del local les lanzó una sonrisa condescendiente y los invitó a participar.

— De acuerdo, dale su merecido — dijo Wendy dándole un pequeño empujón.

— ¿Y-yo? — balbuceó Dipper.

— Claro, a menos que te asuste — soltó Robbie burlonamente.

— ¡Adelante, Dipper! — lo animó Mabel desde atrás.

Dipper tragó saliva y le entregó un billete al sujeto, quien parecía de bastante buen humor. Probablemente aquel había sido un buen día para el negocio. Cuando recibió la pelota, pudo sentir un ligero chisporroteo y unas luces iridiscentes salieron despedidas de su mano. Ahora estaba limpia. Miró a su espalda, encontrándose con los pulgares alzados y las sonrisas expectantes de los otros.

Aquello era exactamente lo que no quería que pasara. Su puntería no era envidiable y lo cierto era que tampoco confiaba en tener la fuerza para hacer llegar la pelota hasta las botellas. Por otra parte, ya estaba allí, con la pelota en la mano, una montaña de expectativas sobre la espalda y tres botellas apiladas esperándolo a pocos metros al frente ¿No correría un riesgo tan pequeño si ya se había enfrentado a cosas peores unas horas antes? Tomando algo de coraje, Dipper contó hasta tres y lanzó la pelota. Casi podía verla ir en cámara lenta, directo a la pequeña pila de botellas. Golpearía el centro y se llevaría el premio ante los ojos atónitos del dueño. La distancia se acortaba cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se oyó el sonido del impacto, solo que en vez de ser acompañado por el ruido de las botellas cayendo, se produjo un silencio seco mientras la pelota rebotaba y caía al suelo.

Dipper supo lo que sentían los globos al desinflarse. Se quedó mirando la pelota como si ésta se burlara de él.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Qué fue eso? — protestó Wendy.

— ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no cayeron las botellas? — secundó Lee.

— ¡E-es trampa! — agregó Thompson.

— No es mi culpa que su amiguito no pueda derribarlas — se limitó a decir el hombre levantando la pelota mientras les dirigía una mirada deferente — Y cuidado con quién llaman "tramposo".

Wendy lanzó un bufido y plantó otro dólar en el mostrador.

— Otra.

— Olvídalo — repuso el dueño — No sé qué truco usaron, pero no me arriesgaré.

— Qué cobarde — gruñó Tambry.

— ¡Sí, cobarde! — coreó Nate — ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!...

Los demás se le unieron en coro, haciendo que la gente que pasaba en frente comenzara a formar un pequeño tumulto de curiosos.

— ¿Quiere que le digamos a estas personas que las botellas están fijadas? — lo amenazó Wendy bajando la voz — Su negocio se echaría a perder cuando todos sepan que hace trampa.

El sujeto se dio cuenta de que lo tenían donde querían. Tomó el dinero con un movimiento brusco y le dio la pelota a Wendy.

— Sólo un tiro — gruñó enfadado.

— No necesitaré más — replicó ella girándose hacia Dipper — ¿Le pones algo de suerte?

— Pero… — murmuró Dipper — Esas botellas tienen la orden de no caer. Ni tu fuerza podrá moverlas.

— Entonces no las moveré — dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Dipper entendió lo que iba a hacer. Tocó la pelota y unas cuantas chispas de colores salieron volando. Wendy tomó algo de impulso y disparó como si su brazo fuera un cañón. El estruendo de las botellas explotando hizo que todo el mundo se agachara espantado. El dueño de la tienda se lanzó debajo de la mesita que usaba para hacer las cuentas y al salir vio que la parte trasera de la carpa estaba perforada por un pequeño agujero.

— ¡Wooo! — exclamó Nate saliendo de debajo del mostrador — ¡Wendy está en la casa, señores!

Todos vitorearon el nombre de Wendy mientras el dueño del juego gruñía enfadado ante el desastre de fragmentos que había desperdigado por todo el lugar. Fulminó a los chicos con la vista y gruñó:

— Bien, ya hiciste tu tiro, ahora elije tu premio.

— Am… — Wendy estaba por señalar el peluche que tanto había ambicionado cuando su mano se desvió hacia otra dirección — Eso.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Su elección fue una gorra de color azul y blanco con la estampa de un pino. Luego de recibirla, Wendy la colocó sobre la cabeza de Dipper, quien se mostró todavía más sorprendido que el resto.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó con el Pato-Oso? — preguntó.

— ¿Honestamente? Haberle ganado a éste tramposo ha sido el mejor premio que pudiera pedir — contestó Wendy encogiéndose de hombros — Y eso es gracias a ti, así que tómalo como mi forma de pagarte el favor.

Dipper hizo ademán de decir algo en respuesta, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Nate y Lee lo subían sobre sus hombros coreando su nombre y el de Wendy. Sentía la cara ardiendo como en un incendio forestal. Por primera vez experimentaba lo que era ser un ganador y le gustaba. Entre los vítores, Mabel le sonreía radiante.

* * *

Stan encontró la cabaña vacía cuando regresó del pueblo. Se quejó entre dientes sobre la irresponsabilidad de ciertas personas sin dejar de prestar atención al agujero en el piso. Los niños lo habían mencionado en su extraño relato y consideró prudente repararlo cuanto antes. Alguien podría caerse ahí y lastimarse. Por lo pronto, bastaría con usar alguno de los trastos que su hermano tenía en la sala para cubrirlo. Arrastró una máquina considerablemente grande hasta el hoyo, complacido de ver que lo ocultaba perfectamente. Entonces recordó que, en la segunda planta, justo sobre su cabeza, debía de haber otro más. Sin embargo, al igual que el de la sala, podría esconderse provisionalmente con una cama o un ropero.

Satisfecho de su labor, se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera para prepararse una buena jarra de café negro. Mientras esperaba, sus ojos vagaron por la estancia despertándole un sentimiento desagradable. De hecho, era así con todo en la cabaña. Supuso que se debía a la atmósfera conferida por las máquinas, instalaciones eléctricas revoltosas y montañas de libros que se encontraban por allí dispersas. Todo le recordaba al viejo laboratorio de Ford en Glass Shard Beach.

Escuchó el sonido característico de los portales de Ford y supo que había vuelto. Unos segundos después, estaba cruzando la puerta de la cocina con el pelo revuelto.

— ¿Stanley? Pensé que estarías en el pueblo con los niños — dijo al verle.

— Sucedieron ciertas cosas y decidí volver por mi cuenta — respondió Stan — ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

— Fui a una instalación del gobierno para… em… tomar equipo prestado.

Stan le dedicó una mirada inquisidora.

— ¿Ahora robas?

— No aceptaré críticas de ti — replicó Ford ofendido — Además, podría decirse que ellos me lo robaron a mí, así que estoy recuperando lo que me pertenece.

— ¿Quieres decir que eso es parte de lo que hiciste en casa? — la expresión de Stan se mostró sombría.

—… Sí, más o menos— Ford puso más agua en la cafetera, evitando el contacto visual — Por suerte sus científicos siguen sin entender cómo funciona.

La respuesta de Ford no ayudó a calmar a Stan. No le gustaba la idea de ver algo relacionado a esa época cerca de él.

— Espero que sea necesario para resolver el problema de Mabel — gruñó.

— Por supuesto que lo es — repuso Ford con enfado — ¿Crees que trabajo en algo más desde que llegaron?

Se quedaron callados escuchando el gorgoteo de la cafetera. La conversación estaba yendo en la dirección equivocada.

— Y ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el pueblo? — preguntó Ford al cabo de un rato.

— Al parecer, un fenómeno controló la mente de todo el pueblo y los chicos lo detuvieron — dijo Stan con aburrimiento mientras se servía el café — Quisieron buscar tu ayuda, pero no estabas en casa.

Ford se lo quedó viendo como si tuviera monos en la cara.

— ¿Qué…? Espera, es que ¿Qué?

— Que te lo cuenten los niños cuando vuelvan — gruñó Stan — Yo apenas si entendí la mitad de lo que dijeron. A propósito, hay un agujero en el segundo piso y en la sala, y creo que también hay unos tipos maniatados en el sótano. Uno de ellos es un hombre lobo o algo así.

Se bebió su jarra de café y salió de la cocina. Ford creyó que su cerebro lo había abandonado ¿Qué demonios estuvieron haciendo mientras él no estaba?

* * *

Eran las cinco cuando los altavoces anunciaron que el concurso de karaoke daría inicio en breve. Sorprendentemente, Mabel no había olvidado que se encontraba inscrita para eso, dado que unos minutos antes ya se había dirigido al lugar del evento arrastrando a Dipper con ella y despidiéndose a prisa de Wendy y sus amigos.

El público se conglomeraba a prisa y muy pronto hubo una enorme muchedumbre en el estacionamiento, ahora decorado con motivos musicales llenos de brillantina y reflectantes. Los encargados de la escenografía no supieron explicarse cómo había aparecido el agujero en el tarimado, acabando por decidir no prestarle mayor atención puesto que era más importante comenzar con los preparativos para el karaoke.

Los gemelos fueron llevados tras bambalinas, cosa que despertó en Dipper un sentimiento incómodo al recordar las cosas que habían ocurrido en ése lugar unas pocas horas antes. Era casi surrealista imaginar que su hermana estuviera por cantar allí como si todo hubiese sido parte de un espectáculo. Los demás participantes estaban arreglándose el vestuario o afinando sus voces. Todo indicaba que se tomaban muy en serio la competencia. Mabel por su parte se quedó con la playera, dejándole el suéter a Dipper, y materializó un espejo frente al cual se probaba distintas prendas que hacía aparecer sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡Oigan!

Los niños se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Wendy, quien caminaba hacia ellos en ése momento.

— ¡Wendy! — saltó Mabel emocionada.

— Ey, se supone que debo vigilarlos ¿Recuerdan? — dijo la otra tranquilamente.

— Pero ¿Y tus amigos? — preguntó Mabel percatándose de que venía sola.

— Están afuera, buscando un lugar para ver show.

— Pensé que se quedarían en la feria divirtiéndose — terció Dipper.

— ¿Y perdernos a Mabel cantando? — replicó Wendy fingiéndose indignada — Jamás. Después de todo, se supone que los amigos se animan entre ellos ¿Verdad?

Dipper se le quedó viendo con la expresión en blanco.

— ¿Amigos? — repitió como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

— Claro ¿O es que somos demasiado aburridos para ustedes? — rio Wendy.

Mabel casi no podía contener la alegría que le producía ver la cara de su hermano. El chico nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a nadie llamándolo así. Más aún, que gente tan genial como Wendy y su banda lo trataran de su amigo era una cosa que jamás se habría imaginado. Todo lo que se le ocurrió como respuesta fue esconderse detrás de su gorra para que no vieran la inmensa sonrisa que se le había dibujado en los labios.

El maestro de ceremonias anunció, tras pasar diez segundos afinando el micrófono, que los participantes debían de estar listos en cinco minutos para que diera inicio el espectáculo. Wendy se llevó a Dipper luego de desearle suerte a Mabel y se reunieron con el resto del grupo sobre el techo de una furgoneta, propiedad de la madre de Thompson, estacionada en medio de la multitud. Los chicos tomaban gaseosas sacadas de una hielera que habían puesto dentro del estómago de Thompson y le lanzaron una a Dipper en cuanto éste se encontró arriba con ellos. Desde allí, el escenario era perfectamente visible.

— Esta cosa es una farsa — se quejaba Robbie — Todos saben que esa niña Northwest ganará lavándole el cerebro a los jueces.

— Había olvidado eso — dijo Nate sufriendo un repentino escalofrío — Qué bueno que tenemos al Doctor Anti-Raro aquí. Odio la sensación que me deja cuando se pasa el efecto de sus poderes.

— Imagina cómo nos sentimos las chicas — comentó Tambry con una mueca de asco.

— ¿A quién le importa? — bufó Wendy — Vinimos a apoyar a Mabel, así que vayan preparando esas gargantas para gritar como locos.

El sonido del micrófono afinándose atrajo la atención de todos. El maestro de ceremonias se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

— Damas y caballeros, nos han informado que la señorita Pacífica Northwest no participará en el concurso por asuntos personales.

Un murmullo general se elevó entre los espectadores. Dipper creyó sentir un vacío gélido abriéndose en su estómago.

— Dicho eso— prosiguió el maestro de ceremonias — Nuestro cronograma continuará sin mayor alteración. Muchas gracias.

Las voces continuaron flotando por el aire incluso cuando el hombre salió de escena. Parecía ser que muchos de los presentes, sino la mayoría, habían asistido con el fin de ver la presentación de Pacífica y no se mostraban muy contentos con éste cambio de planes.

— No es normal que los Northwest desaprovechen una oportunidad para presumir frente al pueblo — comentó Robbie frunciendo el ceño.

— El lado bueno es que ahora será una competencia justa — dijo Lee tratando de sonar optimista.

Para Dipper, sin embargo, la noticia tenía una connotación bastante más oscura. Mabel podía pensar lo contrario, pero él no creía que fuera motivo de tranquilidad que alguien como Pacífica tuviera el talismán y el diario N° 2 en su poder. Estaba seguro que su salida del concurso se debía a que quería más tiempo para poder estudiar todos los poderes de la piedra ¿Encontraría un modo de hacer que todos sucumbieran a su encanto sin necesidad de que la vieran o escucharan? No sabía cuáles eran los alcances del talismán con los conocimientos del diario, pero sabía que tendrían que recuperar ambos antes de que algo como lo de ése día se repitiera.

— Muy bien — anunció otra voz a través de los altavoces — Sin más demora, daremos inicio con el concurso de Karaoke del Festival de Verano. Nuestra primera concursante es una jovencita muy entusiasta y colorida. Reciban con un gran aplauso a… ¡Mabel Pines!

Entre los aplausos resonaron los vítores que provenían del techo de la furgoneta. Dipper descubrió con asombro que la habilidad de Nate consistía en exhalar una especie de niebla espesa y que Tambry era capaz de dotar objetos con luz propia de distinto color. El primero parecía tener bastante práctica con sus poderes, pues las nubes que Tambry iluminaba con su tacto estaban moldeadas como letras, agrupándose para armar el nombre de MABEL en al aire. Pronto, flotaba por el estacionamiento una docena de nubarrones brillantes que proclamaban el nombre de la niña que ahora ocupaba el escenario.

Mabel se había fabricado un atuendo que cualquier cantante de música pop ochentera habría envidiado. Calentadores, suéter de cuello ancho, falda de encaje y un enorme moño. Todo de chirriantes colores neón. Cuando la música comenzó a reproducirse, exclamó haciendo que el aire se sacudiera con su voz:

— ¡Hola, Abnormality Falls! ¿Listos para el show!

La multitud respondió con una enérgica ovación.

— ¡Entonces, quiero ver esas palmas en alto!

 _In a few weeks I will get time_  
 _To realise it's right before my eyes_  
 _And I can take it if it's what I want to do_

 _I am leaving, this is starting to feel like_  
 _It's right before my eyes_  
 _And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning_

 _And I can tell just what you want_  
 _You don't want to be alone_  
 _You don't want to be alone_

 _And I can't say it's what you know_  
 _But you've known it the whole time_  
 _Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

El estacionamiento entero vibraba poseído por una oleada de euforia que parecía salir de la propia Mabel. Cualquiera diría que ahí se estaba dando un concierto y no un concurso de karaoke. El grupo de la furgoneta rugía armando toda la algarabía que podían, incluso con Robbie tratando de no dejarse llevar por la emoción que infestaba el aire.

— ¡Cielos, Dipper! — gritaba Wendy para hacerse oír entre el ruido — ¡Es como si tu hermana tuviera el poder de transmitirle su alegría a la gente!

Dipper tan sólo se limitó a sonreír con complicidad. Eso era algo de lo que él tenía pleno conocimiento. Pacífica podía hacer que cualquiera se enamorara de ella con la mirada, pero Mabel era capaz de hacer algo mucho más impresionante: podía hacer felices a las personas con aparecer. Ése, desde su punto de vista, era un poder que superaba cualquier cosa, incluso la habilidad de crear mundos con el pensamiento o anular cualquier cosa que no fuera normal con el tacto.

Y ahí, acompañado de sus primeros y nuevos amigos, Dipper la veía brillar como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Maybe next year I'll have no time  
To think about the questions to address  
Am I the one to try to stop the fire?

I wouldn't test you, I'm not the best you could have attained  
Why try anything?  
I will get there, just remember I know

And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

* * *

Luego de plantar algunos recuerdos falsos en las mentes de sus padres y mayordomos que explicaran el desastre en el que encontraron la mansión al regresar , Pacífica se encerró en su cuarto, cuya puerta fue arreglada de inmediato, y se enfrascó en una intensiva lectura del diario. Específicamente, en la sección que abarcaba todo lo relacionado al "Ojo que Todo lo Ve". Lejos de un artefacto para lavar cerebros, el talismán era también un potenciador de todas las características mentales de los seres humanos. Naturalmente, eso era algo que Gideon ignoraba, razón por la cual nunca pudo aprovecharlo a su máximo poder y solo supiera meterse en las mentes de otros.

Las horas transcurrieron sin que lo notara y sólo el sonido de golpes en su puerta hizo que Pacífca saliera de su ensimismamiento, saltando de la cama y apresurándose a esconder el diario bajo llave. Segundos después, Preston entraba a la habitación, encontrándola sentada en la cama con una revista de joyería.

— ¿Sucede algo, padre? — preguntó Pacífica dejando la revista de lado al ponerse de pie.

— Llevas buen rato aquí sola — comentó Preston mirando atentamente el lugar — El concurso de karaoke comenzará dentro de poco, deberías empezar a arreglarte.

— De hecho, he decidido no ir — dijo Pacífica con serenidad.

Preston enarcó una ceja. Ahora la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Puede saberse por qué? — hablaba sin esconder su descontento.

Pacífica podía sentir cómo los poderes de su padre intentaban entrar a su mente. Era inútil.

— No me siento de humor — se limitó a contestar ella — Además, los otros participantes son aficionados. No sería una competencia real.

Las facciones ligeramente consternadas de Preston revelaron su sorpresa ante la calma con la que Pacífica estaba hablando. Una calma sólo aparente, ya que en realidad ardía en deseos de reír triunfal en la cara de su padre.

— Pacífica — dijo éste subiendo el tono — Creo que se te ha olvidado lo importante que es mantener nuestra imagen como la familia más poderosa de éste pueblo. No importa si son competiciones minúsculas o grandes eventos públicos; recordarles a estos campesinos quiénes están en la cima es lo que impide que sus egos se agranden y cometan alguna tontería capaz de arruinar la paz construida durante más de 150 años.

Los eventos ocurridos unas horas atrás volvieron a la mente de Pacífica y casi deseó hacer que su padre pudiera recordarlo todo sólo para que viera cuán "superior" era en realidad. Sin embargo, tenía otra forma de hacérselo saber.

— **Padre** — dijo endulzando la voz — **He decidido no ir al concurso. Puedes decírselo a los organizadores.**

De pronto, el rostro de Preston se suavizó gradualmente en una sonrisa cálida y paternal. Abandonó su rígida postura autoritaria y se inclinó para acariciar juguetonamente la cabeza de su hija.

— Desde luego, cariño — asintió él en tono afable — Yo me encargaré de avisarles que no estás en condiciones de asistir.

— **Gracias, padre** — sonrió Pacífica.

— Lo que sea para mi pequeña consentida — replicó Preston retirándose — Por cierto, si necesitas algo, estaré en el estudio.

Con esas palabras, Preston salió de la habitación canturreando alegremente. Cuando ya no lo pudo oír más, Pacífica se dejó caer sobre la cama con un pesado suspiro. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese funcionado ¡El Ojo le permitía derrotar los poderes de su padre sin mayor problema! Sacó el talismán de debajo de su blusa, donde lo usaba de colgante, y lo miró como si fuera la gema más valiosa del mundo. Con eso en su poder, ya no tendría que preocuparse por que la forzaran a hacer y decir cosas que ella no quisiera. De que la forzaran a dar explicaciones por cada cosa que hacía. Libre de elegir. Libre del terror que su padre le infundía.

Lo más irónico era que todo se lo debía a Gideon. Si ése mocoso no hubiese encontrado el talismán e intentando dominar el mundo, jamás habría logrado poner sus manos sobre él. Por otra parte, también se lo debía a los Pines. El que esos gemelos hubiesen llegado al pueblo era lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado. Además, los conocimientos del diario escrito por el señor Pines le habían ayudado a comprender que el pueblo fundado por su tátara abuelo era una mina de maravillas y misterios.

Una mina que estuvo a punto de ser tomada por un pequeño demente.

Esta última idea hizo que Pacífica pensara en lo que su padre le había dicho recién. Era cierto que los Northwest eran, desde el punto de vista del pueblo, la familia más poderosa. Pero lo que había ocurrido ése día les mostraba lo equivocados que estaban. En Abnormality Falls había fuerzas latentes y oscuros secretos que bien podrían amenazar a cualquier anormal por poderoso que fuera o volver invencible al más insignificante vagabundo que tuviera la suerte de tropezarse con alguno de ellos. Desde esa perspectiva, los Northwest no eran ni los segundos en la jerarquía. Cualquiera podría venir a destronarlos cuando quisiera. Quitarles la vida lujosa y llena de prestigio que se habían dedicado a construir durante generaciones. Arruinar la paz que se supone debían resguardar. Destruir el hogar donde cientos de fenómenos podían vivir sin temor.

Y Pacífica podía cambiar eso.

En ése momento, vio que una enorme carga se echaba sobre sus hombros. Los Northwest no eran la familia más grande y prestigiosa por nada. El pueblo los veía como los más poderosos y ella debía ocuparse de que eso siguiera así. Con el diario y el Ojo, podría defender el orgullo de ser la tátara nieta del fundador del pueblo. El orgullo de ser una Norhwest.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Bueno, gente bonita, con esto concluye el primer arco de éste fanfic. En los capítulos venideros tengo deseos de centrarme en Mabel, pues hasta ahora todo ha sido muy enfocado en Dipper.**

 **Por cierto, puede que publique una historia corta de Harry Potter dentro de poco. Les estaré avisando cuando esté disponible por si les interesa.**

 **Sin más qué decir, los espero en las reviews.**

 **Inkizidor fuera.**


End file.
